Stay with me
by Christinalin
Summary: Justin Taylor, 17 Jahre, leidet an Autismus. Eines Tages trifft er auf seinen Prinzen Brian, und er wünscht sich so sehr, dieser würde ihn wieder okay küssen. Hurt/Justin
1. The Power of Love

Hay. Diese Story hier wird eine herausforderung für mich werden aber ich hoffe ich werde sie meistern. Ich habe vor kurzem eine Story hier gelesen mit einer ähnlichen Idee und auch die Originalfassung "Kiss me alright" falls sie jemand kennt. Ich fand sie so klasse das ich mich dazu entschlossn hatte auch eine in dieser Richtung zu schreiben. Also die Idee mit dem Autismus,dem Prinzen (Als sowohl auch das Prinzenschloss), dem Märchenbuch als sowohl auch den Satz "Du bist nicht okay!" habe ich von "Kiss me alright" abgeleitet. Mehr aber auch nicht. Der Rest ist mein geistiges Eigentum. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Er lief schon seit geraumer Zeit durch die Kälte von Pittsburghs Straßen. Er wusste selbst nicht wohin. Er verstand nicht warum seine Eltern ihn nicht mehr wollten.

'Du bist nicht okay!' hallte die Stimme seines Vaters in seinen Ohren nach. Er war danach weggelaufen. Was hätte er tun sollen? Doch seine Eltern suchten nicht nach ihm. Er hatte es nicht zugegeben aber er hörte seine Eltern sagen das er ihnen zu viel sein würde. Und das sie nicht wollten, dass er auf Molly, seiner kleine Schwester einen schlechten Einfluss ausübte.

Und das nur weil er an Autismus litt.

Sie haben weder die Psychatrie angerufen. Dazu kam es nicht mehr. Justin war weinend weggelaufen.

Und nun stand er unschlüssig in dem kalten Wintermorgen da und hielt sein Märchenbuch krampfhaft fest.

Er brauchte doch nur das Schloss finden wo sein Prinz lebte, und dann würde alles wieder gut werden... er würde ihn okay küssen.

Er schniefte auf und lief weiter. Seine Jacke zog er aus und legte sie einem Obdachlosen über die Schulter. Er hatte in seinem Märchenbuch über ein Mädchen gelesen, dass all ihre Kleider abgegeben hatte und am Ende das große Glück fand. Vielleicht würde er so zu seinem Prinzen kommen?

Er schüttelte seine kurzen Haare durch. Der herunterfallende Schnee bedeckte sie mit einer weißen,weichen Schicht. Er mochte es. Er mochte den Schnee, selbst wenn dieser kalt war.

'Vielleicht friert ja der Himmel' dachte er und lächelte an den Gedanken den Himmel zuzudecken.

Justin schnüffelte und streckte dann seine Zunge heraus. Genauso wie es die Figuren in seinem Buch machten. Der Schnee schmeckte kalt und wässrig.

Er bemerkte das sein Buch durch die weiße Masse nass wurde. Schnell zog er auch seinen Pullover aus und wickelte es darum. Nun stand er unschlüssig mit T-Shirt da und wusste nicht genau wo er überhaupt anfangen sollte, zu suchen.

In seinem Buch kam der Prinz immer von alleine und man musste ihn nicht finden.

Und wie aufs Stichwort kam Brian herunter aus seinem Loft und wollte den Jeep aufschließen.

Er bemerkte den verwaisten Jungen der an seiner Hauswand lehnte.

Brian wusste selbst nicht warum es ihn interessierte und er auch etwas Mitleid mit dem Jungen bekam, und er wusste ebenfalls nicht, dass dies der Anfang einer sehr komplizierten und sehr schwierigen aber dennoch aufrichtigen Liebesgeschichte sein würde.

Genauso wie in Justins Märchenbüchern.

"Hey! Du da." Brian schritt näher zu den zitternden Jungen der sich inzwischen auf den Boden zusammengekauert hatte, die Beine fest an seinen Körper gezogen und sein Märchenbuch versteckt an seiner Brust "Was machst du da?" er hockte sich vor ihn "Wo ist deine Jacke, Collegeboy?" er schaute in das hübsche junge Gesicht seines Gegenübers und ihm stockte der Atem als er die aufrichtigen und stahlblauen Augen sah. Er wusste selbst nicht wie ihm geschah und er konnte sich auf sein weiteres Handeln bis heute hin keinen Rheim machen, denn er war kein emotionaler Mensch. Er war Brian Kinney, die Sexmaschine von Pittsburgh. Vater eines künstlich erzeugten Sohn,reicher Chef der erfolgreichsten Werbefirma im Umfeld, und natürlich der preisgekrönte 'sexiest men in Pitts'.

Er zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie dem Jungen über die Schulter "Mach das du zur Schule kommst oder wenigstens nach Hause hier kannst du nicht bleiben." mit den Worten richtete sich Brian wieder auf und schritt so schnell er konnte aber auch so galant wie möglich zu seinem Jeep. Er wollte Abstand zu dem Jungen schaffen. Und auch wenn er nicht an Liebe glaubte, wusste er das irgendwas nicht stimmte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er so ein Gefühl erlebt. Eine solche Wärme als er in die Augen seines Gegenübers gestarrt hatte. Und noch nie hatte er sich zur gleichen Zeit so bedrängt von seinen Gefühlen gefühlt.

Er schaute noch einmal zurück und schüttelte dann den Kopf bevor er in den Wagen stieg.

'Was auch immer diese Hexe von Anita mir da wieder aufgedreht hatte, es wirkt noch immer' dachte er sich bevor er wegfuhr und den Rest seines Arbeitstages in Kinnetik damit verbrachte an diese treuen Augen zu denken. Er wollte ihn in irgendeiner Weise wiedersehen. Auch wenn er es selbst nie zugeben würde. Aber tief im inneren wünschte er sich auch, der Junge würde ihm fern bleiben und er würde ihn nie mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Denn mit dieser Macht die ihn befallen hatte konnte er nicht umgehen. Und am schlimmsten war, er konnte es nicht kontrollieren. Und das war ein Albtraum eines jeden -Brian Kinneys-.

Er beschloss etwas früher Schluss zu machen. Es nützte sowieso nichts im Büro zu bleiben. Er verschwendete unnötige Gedanken an den frierenden Jungen an seiner Hauswand. Da konnte er genauso zu Hause im Loft sitzen und sich betrinken und dann wenigstens für eine Weile wieder seinen alten Standart zurückerlangen. Ihm gefiel es nicht andauernd an den Jungen zu denken. Und er ertappte sich dabei wie er nachdachte wie der Junge wohl heißen möge?

"Ich mache früher Schluss." war alles was er einer verdutzten Cyntia im Büro mitteilte bevor er zur Türe hin verschwand. Wissend, dass eigentlich heute ein wichtiger Termin mit einem wichtigen Kunden stattfinden würde. Und nicht ahnend wie viel ihm seine Entscheidung einbrachte, was er sich durch Geld hätte niemals kaufen können.

Liebe.

Die Fahrt zurück war ruhig. Die Straßen von Pittsburgh verschneit aber dennoch gut passierbar.

Er parkte den Wagen direkt vor dem Gebäude und stieg aus, darauf bedacht bloß nicht auf die Hauswand zu gucken wo damals der Junge zusammengekauert saß. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass er wohlmöglich immernoch da saß und das er sich wieder in seinen Augen verlieren würde?

Er schloss den Jeep ab und hörte in unmittelbarer Nähe plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme die anscheinend irgendein Märchen las. Er selbst war nie in seiner Kindheit mit solchen vertraut gewesen, aber er kannte einige von Gus. Er las sie ihm vor. Meistens wenn dieser zu Besuch in sein Loft kam und ab und zu auch dort übernachtete.

Brian konnte nicht anders, auch wenn er seine ganze verbleibende Kraft anwendete den Drang nachzugeben, doch er schaute zur Hauswand. Klar und deutlich.

Und dort saß er. In der gleichen Position wie er ihn verlassen hatte. Zusammengekauert an der Hauswand, Brians Jacke um seinen Oberkörper gehangen, das Märchenbuch in seinen Händen und laut lesend.

'Hatte ihn denn niemand gesehen und die Polizei gerufen oder sich wenigstens um ihn gekümmert?' dachte sich Brian. Und er fing an nachzudenken.

Wer war dieser Junge? Wo waren seine Eltern? War er vielleicht krank? Oder warum saß er zusammengekauert an einer fremden Hauswand nur mit T-Shirt und einr fremden Jacke von einem fremden Mann, laut lesend aus senem Märchenbuch? Ein bischen... ungewöhnlich.

Brian konnte nicht anders. Er fühlte sich in irgendeiner Hinsicht verantwortlich für den Jungen. Wenigstens für diese Nacht. Denn anscheinend kümmerte es sonst niemanden wer der Junge war oder wo er überhaupt steckte.

Er konnte ja nicht annähernd ahnen, dass dies der Anfang sein würde. Und das dieser Junge sein geamtes Leben verändern wird.

Nein das konnte er nicht...


	2. Justin

Brian schritt zögernd zu dem zusammengekauerten Jungen an seiner Hauswand. Er blieb unschlüssig vor ihm stehen. Nicht wissend was nun zu tun war.

Der Rest seines Handelns ging in ein Rauschen von Gefühlen und seinem Blut über.

Er zog den frierenden Jungen vorsichtig hoch und begleitete ihn in seine eigene Wohung.

Er fand es ebenfalls ungewöhnlich, dass sich der Junge weder wehrte noch andere Anzeichen von Unwohlsein zeigte.

Er ließ sich einfach mit ins Loft ziehen und dann auf die große cremefarbende Couch setzen, vor dem großen "Wandschrank" und dem großen Fernseher.

Sein Märchenbuch noch immer fest umklammert sah er zu Brian hoch. Er fühlte sich warm und geborgen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und er fühlte etwas in seinem Bauch kribbeln, was er nicht einschätzen konnte. Es machte ihm etwas Angst doch er schaute dennoch ungebrochen in die wunderschönen grün-braunen Augen seines Gegenübers.

Brian der sich derweil vor dem Jungen gekniet hatte, nahm ihm die Jacke vom Körper und legte sie zur Seite. Als er das Buch anfassen wollte fing der Junge an zu schreien. Er sprang auf und versteckte sich in der nächstbesten Ecke des Wohnbereiches.

Brian war zu verdutzt um so schnell handeln zu können. Er sah auf den leeren Platz wo zuvor noch der verwaiste Junge gesessen hatte und bemerkte dann ein leises wimmern hinter ihm.

Er schaute zurück. Kein einziger Laut verließ seine geschlossenen wunderschön geschwungenen,sinnlichen Lippen. Selbst dann nicht, als aus dem Wimmern ein lautes Aufschluchzen gefolgt von einem leisen Weinen wurde.

Er fühlte sich überfordert mit der Situation. Selbst Gus, sein Sohn, zeigte nicht so ein Verhalten. Und in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass mit dem Jungen wirklich etwas nicht stimmen musste. Doch er hatte keine Zeit sich nun um diese Vermutung zu kümmern. Es gab wichtigeres... .

Und er konnte sich bis heute hin keinen Rheim darauf machen warum er ins Schlafzimmer ging eine leichte Decke holte, wieder zurück zur Ecke schritt und sie vorsichtig dem Jungen überreichte.

Doch es geschah nichts. Er zeigte keine Reaktion. Er nahm weder die Decke an noch lehnte er sie ab. Er schaute ihn einfach nur an... ohne etwas zu sagen... .

Denn Worte waren unwichtig. Das hatte beide von früher Kindheit erfahren. Denn nicht jeder verstand sie... nicht jeder wollte sie verstehen. Und nicht jeder konnte es, dass hatten sie gemeinsam.

Brian legte sie kurzerhand einfach über seine schlotternden Knie und hockte sich wieder vor ihm.

Brian überlegte was wohl die beste Frage wäre die er dem Jungen stellen könnte. Und in dem Moment fielen ihm viele ein. Doch er wusste nicht wie er anfangen sollte. Er wollte den ohnehin schon ängstlichen Jungen nicht noch mehr verschrecken. Aber er wusste das er ihn nicht sich selbst überlassen konnte. Er wusste er müsste ihm helfen. Wenigstens für diese Nacht, bis er ihn dann am nächsten Morgen wieder Zuhause absetzen konnte. Denn anscheinend war er weggelaufen. So wie er aussah.

"Wie heißt du?" platzte es aus Brian heraus. Nicht gerade die intelligenteste Frage die man in solch einer Situation zu stellen vermochte, aber ihm fiel nichts besseres ein. Er wollte den Jungen nicht drängen. Und mit dieser Frage konnte er schließlich nichts falsch machen... oder?

Sein Gegenüber schaute ihn aus seinen blauen treuen Augen an. Das konnte er gut.

"Justin." Nur ein Whispern. Kaum verständlich. Weder Emotionen in seiner Stimme noch jedlicher Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

"Justin?..." Brian wunderte es nicht, dass der Junge wieder keine Reaktion zeigte. Er hatte schließlich zuvor auch nichts gemacht außer ihn angesehen. Doch es störte ihn nicht.

"Und wie alt bist du Justin?" Brian war sich nicht sicher ob er noch minderjährig war. Würden seine Eltern dann nicht nach ihm suchen? Er schaute in das blasse Gesicht von Justin und fragte sich was wohl mit dem Jungen nicht stimmte.

"Justin... 17 Jahre... 17 Jahre alt?"

War dies eine Frage? Brian wusste nicht so Recht wie er damit umgehen sollte. Der Junge sprach wiedermal sehr ungewöhnlich. Brian ahnte, dass er geistig krank war. Doch er empfand weder Ekel noch Abscheu.

"17 Jahre hm? Okay und wo sind deine Eltern?" Brian versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben. Er brauchte Geduld um die nötigen Informationen aus dem Jungen herauszubekommen. Doch er bereute seine Entscheidung, Justin mit in sein Loft genommen zu haben nicht. Denn er wollte sich nicht ausmalen wie es ihm wohl in der kalte Nacht auf der Straße ergangen wäre. Hier war er wenigstens sicher...

Sicher...Wenigstens für diese Nacht?

"Nicht okay..." Justin schaute Brian noch immer ungebrochen in die Augen. Er fand sie interessant. Und er verfing sich darin, selbst wenn ihm das Gefühl neu erschien. So ungewohnt aber dennoch schön. Schön aber dennoch ängstlich?

"Deine Eltern? Was haben sie denn?" Brians Geduldfaden schien langsam aber sicher zu reißen, selbst wenn er sich es nicht anmerken wollte. Der Arbeitstag und die ständigen Gedanken an den verwaisten Jungen hatten ihn müde gemacht.

Und er hatte nun wirklich keine Nerven für "Justin nicht okay." kam es aus dem rosigen Mund.

Brian schaute ihn verdutzt an "Was hast du denn?" fragte Brian noch immer ruhig aber sachlich.

Justin fing an zu summen und schaute weg. Er reagierte nicht auf Brians Rufe und auch nicht auf sein Schnipsen unmittelbar vor seinem zarten Gesicht.

Brian gab auf und ließ Justin alleine. Er schritt zum Telefon und rief Professor Dr. Benjamin Bruckner an. Auch bekannt als "Ben".

Er hoffte auf seine Hilfe. Vielleicht kannte er sich ja mit solch einem Verhalten besser aus.

Doch als er anrief ging niemand ans Telefon. Er gab auch dieses Stückchen Hoffnung auf, und schritt wieder zu dem zusammengekauerten Jungen zurück.

Er fing an in seinen Hosentaschen nach etwas, zu wühlen.

Er wusste selbst nicht genau nach was.

Irgendetwas, dass ihm genaueres über seine Identität verriet? Vielleicht sein Krankheitsbild? seine Adresse? Sein verdammtes Geburtsdatum oder wenigstens seine Lieblings Eiscreme.

Himmel!

Brian war es egal. Er wollte einfach etwas von dem Jungen wissen.

Er musste...

Und sieh an. Er fand einen sauber gefalteten Zettel,einen Schlüssel,ein Handy das aber ausgeschaltet war und auch nicht anging als Brian auf den Einschaltknopf drückte. Warscheinlich war der Akku leer?

Er beschloss sich später darum zu kümmern. Vielleicht würde er ja die Nummer von Justins Eltern finden um diese zu verständigen.

Er konnte sich ebenfalls keinen Rheim darauf machen warum er es nicht gleich tat. Aber er fand es in dem Moment richtiger mehr über Justin zu erfahren, als ihn einfach wieder bei seinem Elternhaus abzusetzten. Denn das hielt er für falsch...

So falsch...

Er fand noch einen Stift und ein abgerissenes Stück Papier wo irgendwelche Kinderkritzeleien verewigt waren. Warscheinlich von Justin selbst?

"Hast du das gemalt?" fragte Brian und schaute Justin an. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass der Junge sich nicht gewehrt hatte, als er ihm die Hosentaschen entleert hatte. Schließlich hatte er sich ebenfalls nicht gewehrt als er ihm seine Jacke über die Schultern gehangen hatte, oder als er ihn in sein Loft mitgenommen hatte. Das einzige wo er eine wirkliche Reaktion gegeben hatte, war als er sein Märchenbuch angefasst hatte.

Und darauf konnte sich Brian noch weniger einen Rheim machen, aber er bemerkte nur noch mehr wie richtig seine Entscheidung war den Jungen vorerst in sein Loft mitzunehmen. Er wollte keine Gedanken daran verschwenden was wohl passiert wäre wenn die falschen Typen an Justin gekommen wären? Schließlich war nichts unmöglich, und so wie sich Justin verhielt, so hilflos und völlig ohne eigenen Willen, wäre er ihnen von Kopf bis Fuß ausgeliefert.

Justin schaute nicht direkt zu Brian, welcher schon dachte er hätte die Frage vielleicht zu leise gesprochen?

"Hey, Justin! Hast du das gemalt?" Brian nahm sein Kinn in seine Hand und zeigte ihm das Bild. Er wusste selbst nicht warum es ihm so wichtig war, doch er wollte einfach den Jungen reden hören. Vielleicht bekam er ja mehr aus ihm heraus. Denn so wie es aussah war dieser sehr schüchtern.

"Molly...und...und Justin?" Justin nahm die Zeichnung langsam aus Brians Hand. Er hielt es fast schon wie ein Heiligtum in seinen Händen und nahm die Zeichnung die auf einem abgerissen Stück Blatt basierte an seine Brust.

Und sieh an. Er legte sein Märchenbuch dafür weg!

Brian wusste er würde sich so schnell nicht an den Jungen und vor allem an seine Verhaltensweise gewöhnen. Aber er versuchte es so normal wie möglich hinzunehmen. Er wollte Justin nicht auch schon verunsichern. Nicht hier und jetzt.

Nein, der Junge sollte Vertrauen in ihm finden.

"Molly hm? Wow, eine wirklich tolle Zeichnung." Er versuchte seine Stimme beeindruckt klingen zu lassen während er den sorgsam gefalteten Zettel neben Justins anderen Bringsel aufschlug und einen Arztbericht sah.

"Ehm... Justin?" Er machte eine kurze Pause indem er den Zettel wieder schloss "Ich hab Stifte da. Wie wäre es wenn du etwas schönes malst?" Brian klang verunsichert, was Justin wohl merkte.

Doch er sagte nichts darauf, stand wortlos auf und setzte sich an den Küchentisch, wo ihn Brian hinführte. Dieser legte ihm ein paar Stifte die in seiner Komode verstreut lagen auf den Tisch und ein paar Blätter ebenfalls.

Er war erleichtert das er Gus öfters zu Besuch hatte. Denn dieser ließ immer mal wieder einige Sachen hier liegen. Und seitdem er einen Stift in der Hand fassen konnte, kritzelte er immer mal wieder undefinierbare Sachen auf die bereitgestellten Blätter, die man auch wirklich nur durch Gus' Erklärungen entziffern konnte.

Justin nahm stillschweigend ein Stift in die Hand, sah danach zu Brian um zu wissen ob dies okay war. Dieser nickte nur mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln und sah danach wie der Junge zaghaft anfing zu malen. Er achtete nicht weiter auf die Zeichnung vom Jungen sondern begab sich an die Fensterfront, Justin immer im Blickfeld, um den Zettel zu lesen.

Doch er war nicht minder geschockt als er ihn laß. Er wusste mit dem Jungen stimmte etwas nicht. Und anscheinend war er damit sogar im Recht.

Autismus.

Daran litt Justin also... Deswegen hatte er sich auch so anders Verhalten.

Er schaute kurz zu dem Jungen rüber der vertieft in seiner Zeichnung zu sein schien, bevor er sich wieder dem Arztbericht in seiner Hand widmete.

Trennungsängste.

Bei dem Befund stoppte er und schaute wieder zu dem Jungen herüber. Er wusste was dies zu bedeuten hatte.

Wieder ließ er sich auf den Zettel ein.

Er schien die Zeilen zu überfliegen und immer nur bei einem neuen Befund zu stoppen.

Doch weiter kam er nicht. Mitten im Text stoppte er. Das Blatt war voll. Er drehte es um aber selbst da war nichts mehr verzeichnet. Als er auf die Ziffer am oberen Rand sah wusste er, dass es nur das erste Blatt von zweien war. Aber ihn interessierte es nicht.

Der Junge litt also an Autismus und an Trennungsängsten.

Langsam schien es Sinn für Brian zu machen. Er ging wieder zurück wo damals Justin zusammengekauert in der Wohnzimmerecke saß und hob sein Handy auf. Er besah es sich und beschloss es gleich morgen früh in ein Fachgeschäft zu bringen um ein Akkugerät dafür zu besorgen. Vielleicht waren ja wichtige Nummern drauf?

Von seinen Eltern? Seinen Doctor? Bekannten? Irgendjemanden den er verständigen könnte.

Es war dunkel draußen, doch im Loft leuchteten die Lichter wunderschön bemerkte Justin.

Er fühlte sich wohl, selbst wenn die Umgebung für ihn völlig fremd war.

Er wollte nicht mehr nach Hause, darüber war er sich im klaren. Er wollte für immer hier bleiben. Für immer und ewig.

Er gähnte herzhaft. Der Tag hatte ihn angestrengt und er würde es vorziehen endlich zu... schlafen?

"Bist du müde?" Brian bemerkte sein Gähnen und schritt wieder zu dem Jungen und wollte seine Zeichnung sehen. Doch Justin versteckte sie. Er hielt sie dicht an seine Brust, sodass Brian nichts erkennen konnte.

"Darf ich die nicht sehen?" Brian wollte nicht vorwurfsvoll klingen und mühte sich an einem müden Lächeln ab. Ihm schwirrten soviele Gedanken durch den Kopf und er wunderte sich nicht, dass sie alle um das blonde Bündel an seinem sündhaft teuren Esstisch handelten.

Justin antwortete nicht. Auch das wunderte Brian nicht. Der Junge antwortete anscheinend nicht auf jede Frage.

Nicht sehr gesprächig der Kleine...

"Komm du darfst auf dem Sofa schlafen." Er nahm Justin bei der Hand und führte ihn zum Sofa "Leg dich hin."

Doch Justin verstand nicht so Recht. Auf den Sofa lag man nicht! Man saß drauf! Das Bett war zum liegen und es verwirrte Justin etwas.

Er setzte sich demonstrativ nur hin und zeigte Brian damit das er nicht liegen wollte durfte oder konnte?

Brian strich sich mit seiner flachen Hand fahrig durch sein Gesicht. Er war müde, keine Zweifel und dieser blonde Bengel machte seinen ohnehin schon abgenagten heutigen Gemütszustand nicht besser.

"Nein, hin - le - gen!" Er versuchte dem Jungen klar zu machen, dass er endlich schlafen sollte. Es war schon dunkel draußen und sollten Bengel mit Autismus nicht langsam ins Traumland wandern?

Er dachte nach, sich am nächsten Tag Bücher über Autismus zu besorgen aber dann überrollte ihn der Gedanke, dass er sie doch garnicht brauchte! Justin würde wieder zu seinen Eltern kommen... Für immer... und ewig?

"Du sollst jetzt schlafen!" versuchte es Brian nochmals, aber diesmal etwas grober.

Justin sah ihn wieder aus unschuldigen Augen an, stand kurzerhand auf und begab sich zum Bett. Er legte sich drauf, deckte sich zu und machte demonstrativ die Augen zu.

Brian war anfangs wiedermal zu verdutzt um reagieren zu können. Er schaute dem Bengel nach und obwohl er etwas "Wut" empfand musste er lächeln.

Der Junge hatte ja mehr Eigenwillen als er sich anfangs gedacht hatte.

Als Brian näher schritt und sich auf Holzvertafelung setzte machte Justin wieder die Augen auf.

"Im... Bett schlafen? Nicht auf dem Soo...fa?" Das Wort schien für ihn neu zu sein, er sprach es völlig falsch aus doch es interessierte Brian nicht. Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln und schaute den blonden stadtdessen nur an und verdrückte sich einer Antwort indem er einfach aufstand, Justins Decke nochmal glatt strich und das Licht im Schlafbereich ausmachte.

Danach schritt er in den beleuchteten Wohnbereich und schaffte etwas Ordnung. Er räumte die Stifte in ein Glas und stellte es auf den Thresen ab und die Blätter als Ablage darunter.

Danach räumte er die wenigen Bringsel von Justin weg und legte sich kurzerhand ohne Decke auf das Sofa. Er wagte es nicht in den Schlafbereich zu treten, wollte er den Bengel doch nicht aufwecken.

Brian versuchte nachzudenken und leise zu sein. Zumindestens bis Justin einschlief, aber das erwies sich als schwerer als gedacht. Schließlich war er es nicht gewöhnt. Er lebte doch alleine...

Aber das tat er doch immernoch... Oder?


	3. Prinzenschloss

Brian schweifte mit seinen Gedanken langsam aber sicher fielen immer wieder die Augen zu. Er hatte die Zeit vollkommen vergessen bis er hochschrack und auf seine Armbanduhr schaute.

Nach Mitternacht.

Justin musste bestimmt schon lange schlafen. Er schritt zum Bett hinüber und schaltete ein leichtes Licht ein um ihn nicht versehentlich zu wecken.

Doch was er vorfand ließ ihn entnervt aufstöhnen. Justin lag noch immer wie er ihn verlassen hatte. Mit offenen Augen starrte er ausdruckslos mal zur Decke und mal zur Seite. Doch nie direkt in Brians Gesicht. Ob er ihn wohl bemerkt hatte?

Brian zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er atmete tief durch und schritt dann zur Holzvertafelung um sich darauf niederzulassen.

"Warum schläfst du denn nicht?" Er versuchte seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen. Doch man konnte eine gewisse Anspannung dennoch heraushören.

"Gute Nacht... Geschichte?" Justin klang ein wenig verängstigt. Er wusste nicht wie der schöne Mann nun reagieren würde... . Sein Vater schrie ihn oft deswegen an. Er schimpfte, dass er doch ein großer Junge sei und solche "Gute-Nacht Geschichten" nicht mehr brauchte.

Meistens weinte Justin danach bis seine Mutter ins Zimmer kam und ihn vorschlug doch dabei zu sein wenn sie Molly, seiner kleinen Schwester, etwas vorlaß. Justin nahm das Angebot jedes mal strahlend entgegen und später wurde es sogar zur Angewohnheit. Manchmal schlief er sogar mit Molly im gleichen Bett, da er danach zu müde war um in sein eigenes zu gehen.

Doch das gefiel seinem Dad wieder nicht. Er kassierte oft heftige Ohrfeigen deswegen, und Justin verstand nicht warum er das tat. Er verstand auch nicht das weinen von Molly... und das kreischen von seiner Mutter.

Alles was er wollte war doch nur eine Gute Nacht Geschichte um danach vielleicht von seinem Prinzen zu träumen?

"Eine was?" Brian dachte sich verhört zu haben "Ich dachte du wärst 17? Da liest man doch Pornos und nicht irgendwelche Märchen." Er konnte sich ein kurzes Auflachen nicht verkneifen.

Justin sichtlich nervös und etwas ängstlich wieder geschlagen zu werden nickte nur und schaute wieder weg. Er wusste weder was Pornos waren noch verstand er den Prinzen warum es denn so ungewöhnlich war eine Gute Nacht Geschichte zu lesen. Wie sollte er denn anders von ihm träumen? Aber es würde bestimmt schon klar gehen... Schließlich war er ja jetzt hier bei ihm...

Aber nichts detrotz hätte er jetzt viel lieber eine Geschichte... und eine sanfte Mutterhand die ihm durch die kurzen blonden Haare strich...?. .

Er konnte nicht verhindern dass er eine Träne vergoss. Er wollte nicht im Bett weinen. Sein Vater hatte ihn auch deswegen schonmal ausgeschimpft. Aber Justin wollte jetzt viel lieber das Molly und seine Mutter kamen... hier zu seinem Prinzen.

Und da fiel Justin ein, dass er noch garnicht wusste wie sein Prinz hieß.

"Prinzen Name?" Justin gähnte herzhaft und blinzelte dann müde.

"Woher soll ich das denn wissen wie deine Prinzen vom Buch heißen." Brian ging weg und holte Justins Buch das er zuvor weggeräumt hatte. Er schritt wieder an die Holzvertafelung zu, und setzte sich nieder. Dann übergab er das alte abgewälzte Märchenbuch Justin.

"Hier, wenn du willst kannst du noch ein wenig lesen. Aber danach ist Schluss, dann musst du schlafen."

Doch Justin interessierte das Buch in dem Moment wenig. Er wollte viel lieber wissen wie der

"Prinz heißt" Justin sah ihn aus bittenden Augen an.

Brian seufzte und schaute in das Märchenbuch, er suchte in irgendeiner Seite einen verdammten Namen über irgendeinen verdammten Prinzen, damit der Junge endlich Ruhe gab.

Er stoppte auf einer Seite wo ein Mädchen mit wunderschönen langen blonden Haaren, warscheinlich Rapunzel, in einem Schloss ihren geflochtenen Zopf vom Fenster niederließ. Und unten, sieh an, sie an, stand ein Prinz.

Brian überflog die Zeilen und hoffte auf irgendeinen Namen den er dem wartenden Bengel geben konnte.

Doch mehr als "edler Prinz" oder "Königssohn" fand er nicht.

Justin schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an, und schien etwas enttäuscht zu sein, als der wunderschöne Prinz ihn wieder ansah und dann langsam dem Kopf schüttelte.

"Ich find keinen Namen, schlaf jetzt." er deckte den Jungen wieder richtig zu. Er stoppte dabei ihn kurz über die Haare zu streicheln.

Es war doch nicht richtig...

Justin war zu müde um zu wiedersprechen. Er wollte doch so gerne sagen, dass Brian sein Prinz war doch er schaffte es nicht mehr. Seine Augen fielen schwer wie Blei zu und er empfand eine ruhige Wärme die sich in ihm ausbreitete als er am Ende doch noch eine sanfte Prinzenhand in seinem Haar fühlte.

Er schnurrte wohlig und schlief kurz darauf ein.

"Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens wie man dich endlich zum schlafen bringt." Brian lächelte als er diese Worte flüsterte.

Er zog die Decke ganz vorsichtig weg und zog Justin Schuhe,Socken,Hose und T-Shirt aus damit Justin ruhiger schlafen konnte.

Er faltete alles ordentlich und legte es zusammen auf die andere Bettseite. Eigendlich war sie nie benutzt außer wenn ein paar Tricks kamen. Brian schlief ordnungsgemäß immer auf der Bettseite nahe dem Bad, wo nun aber Justin war.

Er dachte daran ihn, da er ja jetzt sowieso schlief, aufs Sofa zu tragen, doch er beließ es dabei.

Justin musste bestimmt erschöpft von den ganzen Trubel sein und er ließ ihn deshalb schlafen und schaltete das leichte Licht im Schlafbereich wieder aus, bevor er es sich auf der Couch gemütlich machte.

Doch an Schlaf war jetzt nicht zu denken.

Viel lieber dachte Brian über den blonden Bengel in seinem Bett nach.

Auch wenn er es nicht gleich zugeben wollte... er mochte ihn...Und irgenwie wollte er ihn auch da haben? Aber... er war minderjährig... er musste zu seinen Eltern... oder?Auch fand er ihn eigendlich ganz okay... selbst wenn er es nicht war... .

Denn Justin war nicht okay...

Bis zum nächsten Morgen war es ruhig im Loft. Ab und zu schreckte Justin vom Schlaf hoch und seufzte tief bevor er wieder einschlief.

Brian jedoch fand keinen Schlaf. Er hörte jedes einzelne Seufzen von Justin, jeden einzelnen Laut, er lauschte sogar manchmal nach den ruhigen Atem, selbst wenn er vom Wohnzimmer aus nicht zu hören war.

Bei Morgengrauen hiefte sich Brian hoch und schaute kurz nach Justin. Dieser schlief jedoch ruhig, jedoch hatte er sich anscheinend die Decke vom Körper gestrampelt.

Brian deckte ihn wieder zu und fühlte ihm vorsichtshalber die Stirn. Schließlich war er den ganzen Tag mit T-Shirt an einem kalten Wintertag draußen gesessen. Da war es ja wirklich kein Wunder wenn er sich erkälten würde.

Doch seine Stirn war nicht besorgniserregend warm, was Brian erleichtert die Luft ausatmen ließ. Er wusste selbst nicht warum er sich so sehr um den Jungen sorgte, aber in irgendeiner Hinsicht fühlte er sich verantwortlich für ihn. Wenigstens bis er ihn wieder bei seinen Eltern abgeben würde... Nur bis dahin?

Brian machte sich fertig und schaute danach kurz auf die Uhr.

8 Uhr.

Er musste langsam auf den Weg zur Arbeit.

Doch er konnte den Jungen doch nicht einfach hier alleine lassen?

Brian erinnerte sich an den Arztbericht. Litt Justin nicht an Trennungsängsten? Brian dachte nicht weiter darüber nach.

Stattdessen setzte er sich neben ihn und fing an ihn zu wecken.

Brian rüttelte erst leicht dann etwas williger an Justins Schulter bis dieser langsam die Augen aufschlug.

"Hmmm?" Er schien etwas verwirrt zu sein. Aber dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er war nicht bei seinen Eltern... er war bei seinem Prinzen... .

Brian lächelte kurz als er die müden Augen betrachtete. In einer ungesunden Weise fand er ihn auch süß.

"Na komm schon wir müssen los." Er stand wieder auf und half Justin beim anziehen.

"Wo... Wohin?" Justin gähnte nochmal herzhaft.

"Zu einem Handyladen. Wir brauchen ein Akku Gerät für dein Handy damit ich deine Eltern anrufen kann." Brian fiel es schwerer als gedacht diese Worte auszusprechen. Aber er hoffte darauf das vielleicht seine Hormone durch die Wechseljahre verrückt spielten? Wenn er überhaupt schon in den Wechseljahren war... .

Aber nein ... es war etwas anderes.

Justin sagte nichts mehr. Er schaute den Prinzen auch nicht mehr an. Die ganze weitere Fahrt war es still im Wagen.

Brian gab es auf Justin zum reden zu bringen. Selbst als er ihn vorschlug aus seinem Buch laut vorzulesen reagierte Justin nicht. Stadtdessen nahm er sein Buch und las demonstrativ leise.

Immer mal wieder schaute er zu dem Prinzen herüber, doch wenn dieser zu ihm schaute verstecke Justin sein Buch fest an seiner Brust.

Der Prinz durfte es nicht lesen...

Brian verstand Justin in dem Moment nicht. Doch er akzeptierte es. Dieses Buch war für Justin wie ein Heiligtum, das hatte Brian schnell bemerkt. Und anscheinend durfte nicht jeder von ihm lesen, selbst wenn er ihn noch vor einigen Stunden darum gebeten hatte ihm etwas vorzulesen.

Aber vor einigen Stunden wusste Justin schließlich noch nicht, dass sein Prinz ihn wieder Zuhause absetzen würde...

Er stoppte an einem Handyshop, nicht weit von Kinnetik entfernt und schaltete den Motor aus.

"Bleib solange hier ich komme sofort." Brian würdigte ihn nicht eines Blickes und stieg vom Wagen aus. Er schloss ihn vorsichtshalber ab. Denn wenn der Junge von Zuhause wegrannte wer sagte ihm denn, dass er es nicht jetzt auch tun würde?

Wusste er doch das es wieder dort hin zurück ging.

Das passende Gerät war schnell gefunden. Brian kaufte es ohne auch nur auf den Preis zu achten. Er schaute sich um und sah bei den Zubehör einen Schlüsselanhänger der ihm sofort ins Blickfeld stach.

Es war ein kleines Schloss aus einem weichen Material. Brian überlegte es zu kaufen. Er erinnerte sich an das Märchenbuch und an das Schloss von Rapunzel. Er würde Justin damit bestimmt eine Freude machen. Er hielt es für richtig...

Kurze Zeit später saß Brian wieder hinter dem Steuer die Tüte mit dem Akkugerät und dem Plüsch-Schloss auf den Armaturen Brett. Er hatte es Justin noch nicht gegeben... . Er wollte ihn nicht an sich binden... . Justin sollte ihn vergessen... . Denn Brian konnte nicht für ihn da sein... obwohl es falsch war...

Denn schließlich war er doch Justins Prinz... obwohl er es nicht einmal wusste. Aber selbst das würde nichts daran ändern... Oder?

Brian saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro in Kinnetik. Immer wieder schaute er auf den blonden Jungen der auf den Boden saß und malte.

Brian hatte das Handy ins Akkugerät angedockt. Er wartete bis es aufgeladen war.

Justin fühlte sich hier in Kinnetik nicht so wohl wie im Prinzenschloss. Hier waren fremde Menschen die immer mal wieder ins Büro kamen und von irgendwelche Kunden und Vorstellungen sprachen.

Er fand es zu hektisch und er wollte viel lieber wieder im großen Prinzenbett schlafen.

Cynthia kam ins Zimmer und übergab Justin der noch immer auf den Boden saß und malte ein paar weitere Buntstifte. Er schaute den Prinzen fragend an. Dieser nickte nur und Justin nahm die Stifte freudig an.

"Und was sagt man?" Brian konnte selbst nicht glauben was er da gerade fragte. Er war schließlich kein Sugar-Daddy aber diese Aussage glich einem.

"Da...Danke?" Justin schaute erwartungsvoll zu dem Prinzen der wiederrum nur nickte und ihm ein kurzes Lächeln schenkte was Justin strahlen ließ.

Cynthia lächelte ihn ebenfalls an.

"Brian du hast später noch eine Vorstellung. Soll ich sie absagen?" Sie schaute bei dem letzten Teil des Satzes erklärend zu Justin.

Brian verstand "Nein lass sie, Sag Ted er soll für mich einspringen. Falls jemand fragt ich habe persöhnliche Probleme zu erledigen."

Und das war Justin. Sein persöhnliches Problem. Dieser jedoch schaute nur staunend zu Cynthia. Jetzt wusste er wie sein Prinz hieß.

Brian!

Er schaute wieder zu dem Jungen hinüber und wies dann Cynthia an zu gehen. Diese tat ihrem Chef den Gefallen.

Brian schritt kurzerhand zu Justin und setzte sich neben ihm. Er hatte sich anders entschieden. Er wollte das Justin sich an ihn erinnerte.

Er übergab Justin das kleine Plüsch-Schloss das er zuvor versteckt hinter seinem Rücken gehalten hatte.

Justins Augen strahlten was Brian hart schlucken ließ. Er war wunderschön.

So wunderschön und... und unschuldig?

"Prinzen...Prinzenschloss?" Justin strahlte Brian an. Dieser nickte nur und schaute Justin wieder bewundernd an.

Ja... er war es... Er war wunderschön.

Justin schaute das kleine Plüsch-Schloss in seinen Händen an und blickte danach zu seinem Buch neben sich.

Er nahm es in die Hand und schlug es auf.

Er schlug die Seite auf die er Brian zuvor im Auto verwehrt hatte. Justinübergab es Brian und dieser schaute ihn zuerst verwundert an. Doch dann verstand er.

Er nahm das Buch vorsichtig an sich, ohne auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren.

Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig, wusste er doch wieviel es Justin bedeutete.

Er schaute Justin wieder an und sah Vertrauen in den wunderschönen Meeren seiner Augen.

Ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen laß er laut vor und ließ es zu, dass Justin sich an ihn schmiegte. Und so saßen sie auf den Boden und amüsierten sich beim lesen während sie immer mal wieder vielsagende Blicke miteinander wechselten.

Brian wusste selbst nicht was er da gerade tat. Aber er wusste das es sich gut anfühlte... Es war richtig...

So richtig!

Bis ein erbarmungsloser Ton sie unterbrach.

Justins Handy war vollständig aufgeladen...


	4. Zurück nach Hause?

Justin erschrack vom plötzlichen piepsenden Geräusch, war es doch davor so ruhig im Büro.

Brian schaute zum Schreibtisch wo Justins Handy lag... er würde anrufen... er musste es ... es war doch seine Aufgabe... schließlich war er selbst mehr oder weniger Vater eines Sohnes und wusste, dass man sich da Sorgen macht.

Brians Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er kämpfte mit "Gut und Böse", doch eine entgültige Entscheidung konnte er nicht treffen.

Er schaute auf den Jungen neben sich der nun wieder etwas verunsichert wirkte. Anscheinend hatte er das Gefühlschaos von Brian bemerkt, denn er wirkte wieder sehr in sich gekehrt. Er sagte weder ein Wort noch las er weiter in seinem Buch. Auch das Prinzenschloss war für den Moment vergessen. Das einzige was er tat war immer mal wieder scheue Blicke zu seinem Prinzen zu werfen, immer darauf bedacht bloß nicht erwischt zu werden... .

Denn er wollte nicht zurück. Er hatte Angst. Große Angst. Angst vor der Reaktion seines Vaters?

Angst davor, dass ihn seine Mutter und Molly nicht mehr lieben würden da er einfach weggelaufen war? Denn Jennifer hatte ihn schonmal vor so einem Versuch bewahrt und hatte ihm gedroht ihn nicht mehr zu lieben sollte er es eines Tages nochmal wagen von Zuhause wegzulaufen.

Doch das einzige worüber seine Eltern sich Sorgen machen würden waren der Tratsch von den Nachbarn... Denn sie waren schon lange überfordert mit Justin... Denn er war nicht okay.

Nein, das war er nicht.

"Bleib hier ich muss kurz weg." Brians Stimme war heiser und zittrig. Und bei besten Willen, er konnte seine Gefühle nicht unterdrücken. Nicht hier und vor allem nicht jetzt!

Was war denn nur mit ihm los? Er machte so einen großen Trubel wegen eines Anrufes für einen Jungen den er nicht mal kannte. Warum bedeutete er ihm so viel. Er hatte ihn bei sich für eine Nacht aufgenommen, und Brian wusste es war das einzig richtige gewesen, denn er hätte ihn nicht frierend an der Hauswand sitzen lassen können. Auch hätte er da nicht seine Eltern kontaktieren könnten, schließlich wusste er zu dem Zeitpunkt weder Nummer noch Adresse.

Aber nun, hier waren sie, Name;Nummer;Adresse.

Alles was er brauchte... Aber auch alles was er haben wollte?

Brian versuchte nicht mehr länger über die Situation nach zu denken. Er versuchte es schnell hinter sich zu bringen, um dann genauso schnell wieder in seinem alten Rythmus zurückzufinden.

Denn wenn er ehrlich war passte Justin so lieb er auch war nicht in sein Leben. Und vielleicht war das auch der Grund warum Brian das Zimmer verließ und im Vorraum, leise, darauf bedacht Justin würde nichts mitbekommen, einen wichtigen Anruf tätigte.

Mit Justins Eltern.

Was er nicht wusste war, dass Justin sehr wohl wusste mit wem er redete. Denn das Handy war nur dazu da um seine Eltern zu kontaktieren. Andere Nummern waren nicht drauf, was auch Brian bemerkte, als er nur eine Nummer auf den Handy fand.

Die seiner Eltern.

Justin versuchte irgendwo zu verschwinden doch der Turm war zu hoch. Er war gefangen und er hatte wirklich Angst das gleich die bösen Monster und vielleicht auch die Fesselpflanzen kamen und ihn wieder Nachhause brachten wo er für gefangen war.

Für immer... Ja, für immer und ewig?

Denn genau das passierte sobald jemand seine Eltern verstä war nicht das erste mal,dass er weglief. Aber sonst nicht so weit wie dieses mal. Meistens blieb er vesteckt in der Nachbarschaft. Hinter einem Busch,Baum oder manchmal legte er sich auch die Handflächen vor die Augen. Molly hatte ihm erzählt, dies würde ein Zaubertrick sein und wenn er es machen würde, könnte ihn niemand sehen.

Doch man hatte ihn immer wieder aufgespü musste er einen Zauberspruch dazu aufsagen? Und jedes mal hatte ihn sein Vater mit seiner bösen Wolfsklaue an seiner Wange verletzt. Nicht so wie in seinem Märchen. Denn da gab es so etwas nicht. Und jedes mal wusste Justin nicht warum er das tat. Doch dieses mal war es anders... denn der Prinz war da und ... und er würde ihn doch beschützen!

Es kam nicht ofr vor, dass Justin seine Sätze nicht in Fragen stellte und auch seine Gedankenwelt schien da nicht sehr von dem Prinzip zu weichen. Doch dieses mal war es eine klare Fassung. Er wusste es. Er war sich sicher.

Brian würde ihn retten. Denn Prinzen sind stark,hübsch und groß und und lesen... und lesen Pornos? Genauso wie Brian... Und er würde ihn beschützen...

Justin wollte es wirklich glauben... Aber immer öfter... ja immer öfter fragte er sich warum er dann das böse Telefon genommen hatte und weggegangen war. Genauso wie alle es taten wenn sie mit seinem Vater redeten.

Justin dachte nach. Und ihm fiel eine fast schon grandiose Idee ein.

Er lächelte zufrieden und machte sich sofort daran sie umzusetzen.

Brian hatte dagegen nichts zu lächeln. Nicht einmal ansatzweise.

Justins Vater Craig war von seinem Verhalten fast schon das Ebenbild von seinem eigenen Vater Jack. Außer vielleicht, dass dieser ihn nur schlug wenn er betrunken war. Justins Vater schien da Agressionsprobleme auch ohne Alkohol bewältigen zu müssen. Und das machte Brian langsam Sorgen... Sorgen um Justin.

"Craig! Hey Mister! Hallo? beruhigen sie sich!" Brian versuchte es nochmal den aufgebrausten Vater zu beruhigen. Doch so ganz gelingen schien es ihm nicht. Erst als er sich seine ganze Schimpftriade zur Vorbereitung für Justin angehört hatte, gab er so halbwegs Ruhe.

Brian nutzte diese seltene Gelegenheit "Craig, ich bin sicher Justin vermisst sie. Und ich bin mir ebenfalls sicher er würde sich freuen wenn sie ihm erst einmal sanft gegenüber treten, und später mit ihm in aller Ruhe über sein Vergehen reden. Das würde mehr helfen als ihn auszuschimpfen. Dann läuft er doch stadtdessen wieder weg!" Brian schien schier verzweifelt zu sein. Mit diesem Mann war aber auch wirklich nicht zu Reden.

Dieser Craig schaffte ihn. Und das schon am Morgen. War ja auch kein Wunder das Justin weggelaufen war. Aber darüber konnte.. NEIN... durfte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Dann würde er wieder an den Punkt "Richtig - und - Falsch" enden und auf diesen Gewissenskonflikt hatte er nun wirklich keine Nerven.

Justin gehörte zu seinen Eltern nicht zu ihm. Er war ja nicht mal verwandt noch befreundet mit seiner Familie. Noch kannte er sich mit Autismus und Trennungsängste aus. Und ... er würde einfach nicht reinpassen.

An das glaubte Brian anfangs noch strikt und ohne Wiederspruch doch je mehr er Craig zuhörte desto mehr kämpfte er mit sich selber, dem Drang, Justin erstmal bei sich zu behalten bis eine Lösung gefunden war nachzugeben.

Es würde einfach nicht gut gehen. Zwar glaubte Brian dies selber nicht aber er zwang sich dazu in dieser Weise zu denken. Er zwang sich dazu sich den Jungen nicht an die Brust zu nehmen. Mit den Vater war nicht gut Kirschen zu essen und er wollte sich nicht ausmalen welche Schimpftriade folgen würde wenn er den Vorschlag machen würde, Justin erstmal bei sich zu behalten bis sich die Lage etwas beruhigt hatte.

Doch diese würde für ihn gehalten werden und nicht für Justin.

Langsam aber sicher beruhigte sich Craig etwas, aber er redete noch immer voller Wut und Hass. Jedoch in einem leiseren Tonfall.

Immer wieder kamen Nachbarn, und was diese wohl denken würden wenn die eigenen Eltern ihr eigenes Kind nicht unter kontrolle hätten, in seiner Rede vor.

Wann holte dieser Mann denn eigendlich mal Luft? Brian hatte so gut wie nie die Möglichkeit Craig zu unterbrechen und ihn zu übertönen schien unmöglich zu sein.

"Ich bringe ihnen Justin vorbei und dann können wir erstmal den Konflikt klären. Ich bleibe auch dabei damit nichts außer Kontrolle gerät." Brian versuchte die Sache langsam und mit Gewissen anzugehen.

Doch Justins Vater lehnte strikt ab. Er wollte diese Angelegenheit alleine mit Justin klären, und nicht auch noch einen fremden Mann bei Familienangelegenheiten dabei haben. Er schien empört zu sein als seine Erklärung folgte, doch Brian ließ sich nicht abwimmeln.

"Mister Taylor." er stoppte selbst kurz und verzog das Gesicht angesichts seiner höflichen Ansprache. Aber anscheinend war diese völlig in Ordnung. Denn er hörte ein ruhiges "ja" am anderen Ende der Leitung "Ich habe Justin vor meiner Haustüre frierend und erschöpft aufgefunden, habe mich um ihn gekümmert. Da möchte ich doch wohl dabei sein wenn der Konflikt geklärt wird. Denn um ehrlich zu sein, möchte auch ich abschließen mit der Sache und das gelingt mir nur wenn ich weiß das ..." Er machte eine kurze Pause "Das Justin okay ist?"

Stille... Craig sagte lange kein Wort. Nur das Atmen war in der Leitung zu hören.

"Okay.." Er sagte nichts weiter dazu. Seine Stimme war kalt, emotionslos. Und Brian wusste nicht, was er mit diesem einzigen Satz angestellt hatte.

Denn Justin war nicht okay... Nicht okay für Craig, Nicht Okay für den Rest der Welt.

Doch für Brian... Ja, für Brian war er okay.

Brian ließ sich noch einmal die Adresse geben, hatte er sie bei Craigs ganzem Temperament völlig vergessen. Kurz darauf legte er auf. Er verabschiedete sich nicht von Craig.

Nein er hatte wichtigeres zu tun. Und dieses wartete in seinem Büro auf seinem Italienischem neu eingebautem Hartholz Boden, mit Stiften von Cynthia, gestohlen von Teds Büro, und Blättern von dem Vorlesungsmappen.

Völlig unschuldig... Und... Und okay?

Doch als er eintrat war weit und breit kein Justin. Er schaute sich nochmals um, rieb vorsichtshalber nochmal über seine Augen. Doch auch da änderte sich nichts, bis er ein leises kichern von unter seinem Schreibtisch hörte.

Brian musste unwillkürlich lächeln, denn in Gegenwart des blonden Jungens schien es schier unmöglich für den sonst so gefühlskalten Brian seine Emotionen zu unterdrücken. Er fühlte sich bei ihm einfach am richtigen Platz.

Er lief langsam, ganz langsam zum Tatort und schob langsam, ganz langsam den Bürostuhl zur Seite.

Verdächtig ruhig blieb er dort stehen.

Justins unterdrücktes Kichern war noch immer zu hören.

Und ganz plötzlich bügte sich Brian zu Justin "BUH!"

Justin schrack verschreckt auf und wollte ängstlich rausstürmen, doch als er Brians Lachen hörte beruhigte er sich etwas. Ihm würde nichts passieren. Es war der Prinz. Und wenn der Prinz da war dann war alles okay.

Selbst er ...Ja, selbst Justin war dann Okay.

Er fiel ihn Brians Lachen mit ein.

"Na komm schon, raus mit dir." sagte Brian in einem gespielt bösen Ton doch er lachte immer noch.

Justin schien etwas verwirrt deswegen zu sein. Wie konnte man Lachen und trotzem wütend sein?

Doch es war der Prinz. Und wenn es der Prinz tat dann war es schließlich okay.

Als Justin unter dem Schreibtisch hervorgekrabbelt kam schritt Brian schnell hinter ihm. Er warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Justin konnte nichts tun außer erschreckt aufzujapsen. Es war viel zu schnell zum reagieren gewesen, denn schon im nächsten Moment lag er auf der Couch, Und Brian über ihn der ihn nun durchkitzelte und selber lachen musste.

Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte strich Brian den noch immer lächelnden Justin einige Strähnen aus der blassen Stirn. Er schaute ihm tief in die strahlenden glücklichen Augen und versuchte, mit aller ihm gebliebenen Macht, sich nicht darin zu verlieren.

Denn das würde er sich nicht verzeihen. Es war doch nun aus. Aus und vorbei. Für immer... Ja für immer und ewig?

Brian beugte sich etwas näher zu Justin und stützte sich mit einem Arm ab, um den zierlichen Jungen nicht zu sehr zur Last zu fallen.

"Du musst wieder zurück Nachhause." Brian hatte es leise gesprochen. Und wäre es nicht so still, und sie nicht so nah beieinander, so hätte man es nicht gehört.

Justins Lächeln erstarb. Er schaute völlig verstört zu dem Prinzen herauf. Er wusste was Zuhause bedeutete.

Ja, er wusste es nur zu gut...


	5. Nein!

Justin erstarrte. Er schaute Brian verängstigt an. Er wollte nicht zurück nach Hause, war er doch gerade erst weggelaufen.

Justin hatte Angst... .Große Angst.

Nicht nur wegen der bevorstehenden Reaktion seines Vaters, sondern auch weil er Angst hatte, der Prinz würde nicht mehr kommen. Denn Prinzen lebten nicht da wo die Schlingepflanzen waren. Und Prinzen lebten auch nicht da wo man für immer und ewig und 1000 Jahre gefangen war. Zwischen Angst,Wut, und Trauer.

Und obwohl er gestigt behindert war, verstand er sehr viel von den Gefühlen. Und er wünschte sich er würde sie nie mehr fühlen. Er wünschte sich er würde für immer bei seinem Prinzen bleiben, sich für immer geborgen und richtig fühlen.

Sich für immer okay fühlen. Für immer... für immer und ewig.

"Wir sollten los." hörte er den hübschen Prinzen sagen. Er befreite ihn von seinem Körper sodass Justin aufstehen konnte.

Justin schien wie gelähmt zu sein. Die ganze Autofahrt herrschte eine Totenstille im Wagen.

Aber es war nicht beruhigend oder gar entspannend.

Nein es war eine bedrückende Stille, die Brian nur noch mehr die Leere in seinem Herzen spüren ließ.

Immer mal wieder schaute er auf die müde Gestalt neben sich. Justin hatte seit seiner Offenbarung kein Wort mehr gesprochen. Er hielt sein Märchenbuch krampfhaft fest und wünschte sich nun dort, in seinem Märchen zu sein.

Mit Brian, in dem wunderschönen Schloss, zwischen den wunderschönen Märchengeschichten, bei den wunderschönen Bildern.

Doch was er sah war alles andere als seiner Vorstellung gemäß.

Sie fuhren langsam die Einfahrt ein.

Justins Zuhause war hübsch. Es war groß, geräumig, und schön organisiert. Der Vorgarten war ebenfalls schön beschmückt.

Doch Justin hatte kein Auge dafür. Er würde am liebsten weglaufen. Andererseits wollte er bei Brian bleiben. Und dieser saß schließlich hier... neben ihm.

Durch die ganzen Gedanken wurde Justin müde und er bekam Kopfschmerzen. Es war etwas zu viel für den autistischen Jungen.

Doch kein Sterbenswort kam über seine Lippen. Er verhielt sich ruhig als Brian ihm die Türe öffnete und ihm aus dem schwarzen Jeep half.

Justin fand die Kutsche schön, obwohl sie schwarz war. Aber wenn sie Brian gehörte war dies okay.

Denn wenn es um Brian ging war alles okay. Ja, selbst er war ja dann okay.

Brian begleitete Justin zur Türe.

"Klingel." raunte der Prinz ihm ins Ohr.

Doch Justin rühte sich nicht. Wenn er nicht klingeln würde, dann könnte auch niemand die Türe öffnen.

Er schaute Brian aus aufrichtigen Augen an und schüttelte dann heftig den Kopf. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihm.

"Au!" maunzte er und hielt sich die Schläfe. Er schaute Brian aus tränennassen Augen an.

Brian verstand erst nicht sofort was das Problem war. "Was hast du denn?" fragte er sanft und schob sachte Justins Hand weg um sich die Stirn anzusehen. Doch da war nichts außergewöhnliches zu beobachten.

"Kopf... tut weh?" Justin schien so gut wie immer Gegenfragen zu antworten. Dies deutete auf seine allgemeine Unsicherheit hin. Er hatte so gut wie immer Angst etwas falsches zu machen, und war sich nicht sicher ob das was er sagte auch richtig war.

Brian hatte sich schon langsam an diese Redeart von Justin gewöhnt, auch wenn sie ihn immer wieder daran erinnerte das Justin anders war.

Anders als er, anders als Craig, und anders als die Welt.

Doch dies war okay. Denn Justin war okay. Und das wusste Brian, ja er hatte es ja selbst entschieden.

"Komm mit. Drinnen kannst du etwas trinken und eine Tablette nehmen." Er klingelte für Justin an seiner Haustüre, wroauf dann ein angenehmes Glockenspiel folgte. Kurz darauf wurde die Türe geöffnet.

Eine Frau mittleren Alters mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen stand im Türrahmen und blickte auf die beiden. Als sie Justin sah stieß sie einen Freudensschrei aus und umarmte ihn.

Justin umarmte nach einer Schreckenssekunde seine Mutter ebenfalls, was Brian wunderte. Vielleicht hatet er sich ja auch geirrt und Justins Familie war nicht so schlimm wie er es sich gedacht hatte?

Doch dann sah er auch schon den Ärger anschwellen als sich plötzlich Craig neben Jennifer aufbaute.

Justins Mutter nahm Justin sicherheitshalber in Schutz und ließ ihn an ihrer Brust verschnaufen.

"Rein mit dir!" tönte die raue Stimme von Craig.

Brian schritt ebenfalls schnell ein bevor dieser Craig noch auf die Idee kam ihm die Türe vor der Nase zuzuschlagen. Doch dazu kam es zum Glück nicht mehr denn schon im nächsten Moment fand sich Brian im Wohnzimmer sitzen.

Justin saß zwischen ihm und seiner Mutter auf der Couch während Craig auf dem Sofa gegenüber Platz nahm und Justin argwöhnisch musterte.

Brian wunderte es jedoch nicht, dass Justin weder eine Umarmung noch einen verdammten Händedruck von seinem Vater bekommen. Ja nicht mal ein aufmunterndes Wort. Doch er versuchte nicht daran nachzudenken. Er durfte sich nicht zu sehr in die Familienangehörigkeiten von Justin mischen.

Er hatte ihn aufgenommen für diesen Tag, es war richtig. Und er würde ihn nun bei seiner Familie abgeben... denn das war doch auch richtig... oder?

"Justin hat Kopfschmerzen, kann er etwas zu trinken haben?" Brian schaute fragend in die Runde.

Craig seufzte und stand auf. Und bevor er sich versah kam dieser mit einer leichten Schmerztablette, da Justin keine starken vertrug, und einem großen Glas Orangensaft zurück.

Er schritt zu Justin und übergab es ihm. Dann, und Brian hätte Freudessprünge machen können, strich er seinem Sohn einmal kurz übers Haar und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss.

Auch Jennifer lächelte als sie das sah und ließ Justin sich an sie lehnen. Sie strich ihm über den Kopf, der auf ihrer Schulter ruhte und streichelte auch seinen Arm.

"Wo ist denn dein Pullover?" fragte sie als sie über den nackten Unterarm strich.

"Armer... armer Mann!" erzählte er aufgeregt. Er wollte seiner Mutter so viel erzählen. Über seine Reise zum Märchenschloss und seinen Prinzen. Auch über die große Burg wo er so viele Stifte bekommen hatte.

"Na ein Glück das du das Shirt anbehalten hast." meldete sich Craig zu Wort der gerade ins Zimmer kam und auf den Wohnzimmertisch 3 Tassen Kaffee und eine Schüssel Zucker hinstellte "Kann ich ihnen sonst noch was anbieten Mister Kinney?" Craig schien noch recht ruhig zu sein doch Brian wusste nur zu gut aus eigener Erfahrung mit seinem Vater, dass dies täuschen konnte. Er würde ein Auge auf ihn haben, und die Unterhaltung genauestens beobachten. Denn er würde sich nicht verzeihen wenn Justin etwas zustößen würde. Und Craig schien, wie schon am Telefon mitbekommen, schnell die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

"Mi... Mister.. Kin, Kinney?" Justin verstand nicht so recht "NEIN PRINZ BRIAN!" er wirkte trotzig als er seinen Vater den richtigen Namen von den Prinzen erläuterte.

Brian musste sich ein derweil ein Lachen verkneifen während Craig seinen Sohn nur anlächelte "Justin das sagt man doch nur so." erklärte er auf die schnelle und wechselte dann direkt das Thema. Er wollte es endlich hinter sich haben und dem Jungen nun etwas Disziplin beibringen. Und das würde nicht gehen wenn er andauernd nur an sein Märchenbuch dachte und an seinen Prinzen. Sie lebten schließlich in einer realen Welt und nicht in seinem Märchenbuch!

"Justin, hör mal. Als du weg warst hab ich viel nachgedacht." fing Craig an und schaute kurz zu Jennifer. Doch Brian konnte bemerken, dass selbst diese nicht wusste auf was er hinaus wollte "Und ich bin der Meinung du musst endlich loskommen von deinen Märchenbüchern und deinen Prinzen und diesen ganzen Quatsch. Es ist nicht echt hörst du! Es ist nicht echt! DAS ALLES IST NICHT ECHT! Und es ist auch der Grund warum du keine Freunde hast und nicht zur Schule gehen kannst.

Jus' hör mal, du musst endlich versuchen dich einzuleben. Sonst wird das nicht mehr gut gehen. Du bist 17 und keine 5 mehr! Und es gibt weder einen Prinzen, noch gibt es Märchen, noch gibt es Schlingepflanzen, noch wird es je ein Schloss geben! Du wirst nie deinen Prinzen finden weil er nicht existiert. Und du wirst nie glücklich werden wenn du das nicht akzeptierst! Denn es ist das was dich kaputt macht! Gib mir jetzt dein Märchenbuch damit ich es weglegen kann. Und danach kannst du auf dein Zimmer gehen und darüber nachdenken wie du dein Leben wieder hinbekommst."

Wie naiv konnte man sein? Brian stockte der Atem. Er konnte nichts sagen. Seine Kehle war zugeschnürt. Das einzige was er tun konnte war ihn entrüstet anzustarren. Denn im Moment konnte er nichts anderes. Er hatte sich also getäuscht. Und er würde Justin sicherlich nicht hier lassen.

Doch auch Jennifer, die ihren Sohn auch so wie er war liebte schien geschockt zu sein. Sie bekam nur ein heiseres "Craig!" heraus und schaute dann zu den verstörten Justin neben sich.

Justins hatte seinen Vater zwar wörtlich verstanden doch er verstand den Sinn nicht. Er lebte doch richtig. Wieso glaubte er ihm denn nicht? Vielleicht war Craig ja krank... aber warum sagten dann alle er selber wäre es? Hier war doch der Beweis: Der Prinz saß neben ihm. Konnten sie es denn nicht sehen? Und warum sagten sie ihm, alles wäre nicht echt. Warum fingen sie ihn ein! Er wollte gehen! Er wollte hier weg. Er fühlte sich eingeengt und verwirrt. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr und ihm wurde alles zu viel. Seine ganze Gedankenwelt schien ihn zu ersticken. Warum? Warum war er nicht okay!

"Nein!" Justins Stimme hallte noch sekunden später im stillen Raum nach. Er wusste selbst nicht warum er schrie. Er wusste nicht was sein Vater meinte. Er wusste nicht warum er nicht okay war. Er wusste ja nicht mal warum er hier bleiben musste, warum ihn denn niemand verstand. Seine Gedanken schwirrten herum und Justin bekam Panik. Er fing an zu weinen und zu schreien.

Brian befreite sich mit viel Mühe aus seinem Schockmoment und versuchte Craigs Rede in den Hintergrund zu drängen. Stadtdessen fing er an sich mit den herumschlagenden Justin abzumühen. Er fing seine Hände an und zog ihn fest an sich. So fest, sodass dieser nicht im stande war sich zu bewegen. Denn es war okay. Es war okay.

Justin schrie noch mehr. Er wollte das seine Gedanken endlich aufhörten da zu sein. Er wollte Ruhe. Er wollte Ruhe!

Von weitem hörte er seine Mutter schreien "Craig! Bist du verrückt! Er kann einen Rückschlag bekommen!" Dann fing sie an zu weinen.

Warum weinte Mama? Warum weinte sie denn? Warum war alles denn so eng. Bald fühlte er sich müde. Sehr müde. Er lehnte ausgebrannt an Brians Schulter der ihn in seinen Armen hielt und streichelte "Sie... Sie sind nicht okay! Sie sind nicht OKAY!" Brians Stimme war leise, und völlig kraftlos. Er zitterte während er den zierlichen Körper an sich gedrückt hielt.

Doch die Aussage traf Craig dennoch. Er schaute auf seinen Sohn und wusste erst jetzt was er angestellt hatte. "Justin...?" Er stand auf, schritt zu den beiden herüber und wollte Justin am Arm berühren doch Brian schrie "STOP!"

Dies schreckte Justin wieder auf und er befreite sich durch einen heftigen Adrelaninschub aus Brians Armen. Er stand auf und versteckte sich in einer Ecke. Er kauerte sich auf den Boden zusammen und hielt seine Beine an seinen Körper gepresst. Ängstlich schaute er zu seinen Prinzen.

Er mochte es nicht wenn er sauer wurde.

Brian wurde erst dann bewusst was er getan hatte. Er verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr an Craig oder an die noch immer leise weinende Jennifer, und ging zu Justin.

Er zog ihn sanft hoch und nahm ihn in den Arm "Komm mit. Wir gehen zurück ins Schloss." Er schaute bei den Worten zu Craig und betonte das Wort "Schloss" extra ausgiebig. Denn er verstand Justin. Obwohl sie zwei unterschiedliche Welten waren.

Mit den Worten ging er mit Justin in Richtung Türe.

Doch da hatte er wohl die Rechnung ohne Justins Vater gemacht, denn dieser lief ihnen hinter her und stellte sich vor die Türe.

Justin bekam wieder Panik und drückte sich noch fester an Brian der es zuließ, und ihn beruhigend streichelte. Er machte sich große Sorgen um Justin. Doch er konnte sich jetzt nicht um ihn kümmern. Er musste erstmal hier weg mit ihm. Zum Schloss, ja zu ihrem Schloss.

"Zur Seite!" Brian sprach extra leise wegen Justin aber seine Aussage wirkte dennoch nicht minder bedrohlich.

Doch Craig dachte nicht mal daran "Was denken sie eigendlich wer sie sind! Justin ist mein Sohn! Er ist noch minderjährig und ich habe das volle Recht auf seine Entscheidungen! Er bleibt hier!" Craig machte sich da weniger Sorgen Justin zu beunruhigen, denn er spie die Worte lauthals aus.

Brian hatte genug gehört. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Seine Gedanken hatten sich in dem Moment ausgeschaltet. Alles was zählte war Justin. Er nahm ihn fest an sich, drückte Craig, dem er durch sein jüngeres Alter und sein körperliches Training überlegen war, weg und zog Justin mit sich zum Jeep.

"Das wird ein Nachspiel haben!" raunte ihm Craig noch ins Ohr bevor er ihn gehen ließ.

Er rannte ihnen nicht hinterher. Denn was sollten die Nachbarn wohl denken wenn er Justin schreiend und um sich kämpfend ins Haus ziehen würde gefolgt von einem wütenden jungen Mann der sich das nicht gefallen ließ.

Craig hatte lange gebraucht um sich ein hohes Ansehen zu verschaffen, und das würde er nicht fallen lassen durch einen autistischen Bengel und deren neu gewonnenen Freund.

Stattdessen ließ er sie erst einmal ziehen und schaute ihnen hinterher. Justin schien ruhig in der Gegenwart von Brian zu sein, und er schaute ihnen nach wie sie mit dem schwarzen Jeep verschwanden.

Es würde ein Nachspiel haben. Das wusste Craig. Denn Justin war sein Sohn und er würde hier leben ob er es wollte oder nicht. Er würde ihm Disziplin beibringen und ihm seine Märchenbücher vom Kopf drängen.

Denn er hatte sich schließlich nicht umsonst die Jahre mit dem Quälgeist abgemüht.

Denn sie sollten eine Familie sein! Eine perfekte Familie! Ob Justin es wollte oder nicht!


	6. Du bist okay

Brian wusste, dass dies was er tat eine Straftat war. Er wusste es würde Konsequenzen haben und er glaubte Craig wortwörtlich, dass dies ein Nachspiel haben würde.

Aber alle guten Dinge sind schließlich schwer einzukassieren oder?

Brian bereute es Justin überhaupt zu seinen Eltern oder besser gesagt zu Craig gebracht zu haben. Jennifer hingegen schien da ja liebevoller zu sein.

Und obwohl er wusste das er eigendlich keine Wahl hatte und das er ja nicht wissen könnte wie ehr es eskalieren würde bereute er es und haderte mit sich selbst.

In völliger Vergessenheit geraten war Justin der noch immer still und völlig verstört auf den Beifahrersitz des schwarzen Jeeps, oder besser gesagt des Prinzens schwarzer Kutsche saß.

Er war auf der einen Seite froh von Zuhause weg zu sein aber auf der anderen Seite vermisste er seine Mutter wo er sie doch gerade eben noch gesehen hatte. Er wollte nicht das sie weinte und es verstörte ihn nur noch mehr das sie es tat. Er wollte das sie glücklich war... glücklich wie... ja wie er und Brian es eigendlich sein sollten... .

Ihn strengte es an darüber nachzudenken. Und er wollte jetzt viel lieber das seine Mutter kam und ihn tröstete. Er wollte nicht von ihr getrennt sein. Er wollte sie dahaben in dem Prinzenschloss.

Und ohne es überhaupt verhindern zu können fing er an zu weinen. Er hatte keine Angst davor seinen Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Sein Vater war ja nicht da also könnte ihm doch auch nichts geschehen oder?

Und obwohl Brian merkte das sein Mitfahrer weinte konnte er sich jetzt nicht um ihn kümmern. Er brachte es einfach nicht zu stande ihn ein tröstendes Wort zu sagen. Denn er brachte es nicht zu stande zu lügen. Und er konnte ihm ebenfalls nichts Versprechen. Denn er hielt seine Versprechungen. Im Grunde genommen hatte er einfach Angst zur falschen Zeit das falsche zu sagen und Justin somit nur noch mehr zu verängstigen. Deshalb beließ er es dabei ruhig zu sein. Und das obwohl er weiß, dass es falsch war.

So falsch.

"Mama..." flüsterte Justin und weinte wieder. Er konnte es einfach nicht zurückhalten, er war zu erschöpft.

Brian wurde hellhörig. "Deiner Mama geht es gut da bin ich mir sicher." Warum fiel ihm bloß jetzt nichts aufmunterndes ein? Warum mussten ihm die richtigen Worte immer dann fehlen wenn er sie brauchte.

Er war es einfach nicht gewöhnt. Es war schließlich nichts alltägliches mit einem autistischem 17 jährigen verängstigten und dazu noch weinende Jungen auf seinen Beifahrersitz vor dessen Elternhaus zu fliehen und damit noch ganz Nebenbei eine Straftat zu begehen.

Er durfte einfach nicht daran denken. Er musste das tun was er für richtig hielt. Doch er hielt zur Zeit nichts für richtig. Ihm erschien alles falsch. Und immer mehr erinnerte er sich an seine durchlebte Kindheit. Und immer mehr tat ihm das weinende Bündel neben sich leid.

Und dann tat Brian etwas was sich endlich richtig anfühlte. Er hielt den Wagen am Straßenrand an und schaltete den Motor aus.

Er sah zu Justin rüber der ihn aus verquollenen rötlichen Augen ansah und leise weiter weinte.

Würde der Prinz nun böse werden weil er Schwäche zeigte?

Doch es geschah etwas worauf beide nicht vorbereitet waren. Und etwa was Brian sich selbst nie zugetraut hatte und was er selbst nicht verstand. Aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sein Trieb danach schien ungebändigt zu sein. Er brauchte es. Justin brauchte es.

Zuneigung. Liebe.

Brian streckte die Hand aus und streichelte Justin vorsichtig über die rötlichen Wangen. Er strich ihm die Tränen weg. beugte sich vor küsste seine Stirn. Strich ihm die Haare von der Stirn. Schaute ihm tief in die blauen Augen. beugte sich noch näher hervor und sprach ganz nah an sein Ohr.

Ganz nah sodass nur sie es hören könnten. Denn es war nur für sie bestimmt. Nur für sie.

"Es ist okay." flüsterte Brian und seine Augen wurden überaschenderweise feucht.

Warum quälte ihn der Junge so? Warum empfindete er bei ihm diese Gefühle und warum WARUM waren sie füreinander bestimmt?

Zwei völlig verschiedene Welten?

Und es wäre eine Lüge zu sagen sie hätten keine Angst.

Und es wäre eine Lüge zu sagen sie würden es dennoch nicht genießen.

Und es wäre eine Lüge zu sagen sie liebten sich nicht.

Und es wäre eine Lüge zu sagen sie wüssten es.

Denn das taten sie nicht. Noch nicht.

Justin erstarrte er verkrampfte sich. Dann schaute er seinen Prinzen fragend an "Nei-Neiin, ich ich bin ni-nicht Okay! es es ist nicht okay!" Justin hatte schwierigkeiten feste zu sprechen. Er haderte, seine Stimme war brüchig und leise durch das weinen. Stockend durch das Schniefen. Und unsicher durch seine Verwirrung.

Doch es war keine Frage. Nein Justin wusste es. Es war eines der wenigen Dinge die er wusste. Und eines der wenigen Dinge wo er keine Angst hatte etwas falsches zu sagen.

Brian konnte nichts darauf erwiedern. Ihm fiel nichts ein. Er drängte sich dazu Justin zu verneinen doch er konnte es nicht. Er konnte es nicht. Er brachte es einfach nicht zu stande. Und er wusste nicht wie damit er weiterleben könnte. Denn... in Wirklichkeit... war... war denn nun Justin okay?

"Komm mir fahren zu mir." Brians Stimme war genauso brüchig. Er sagte nichts mehr zu Justins Offenbarung. Er schaltete den Motor wieder an und schaute danach zu Justin.

Lange, tief, aufrichtig.

"Ins Schloss." Seine Stimme war feste. Sie war ehrlich. Und er konnte noch nicht deuten was er gerade gesagt hatte. Es hatte ihn einfach übermannt. Er musste es. Sein inneres gab keine Ruhe. Fast schon schmerzhaft wollten die Worte nach außen dringen.

Und Brian gab nach. Er gab dem Gefühl vorerst nach einer größeren Macht zunieder zu sein.

Denn er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Nein, die wahre Liebe konnte man nicht wegdrängen.

Justin schaute seinen Prinzen nur lange an. Und erst als er nach etlichen minuten langsam, ganz zaghaft und unsicher nickte fuhr Brian los.

Nicht wissend was noch auf ihn zukommt. Nicht wissend durch welche Höhen und Tiefen er noch zu gehen vermochte. Und nicht wissend das dies was er tat nicht nur das einzig richtige sondern die einzig vorhandene Möglichkeit war nicht an der Welt zu zerbrechen.

Doch er schwor sich, er würde alles meistern wenn er nur in die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers sehen konnte. Und er wusste es würde schwer werden. Er wusste es. Sein Lebensstil passte einfach nicht zu Justin. Und er wusste es würde Differenzen geben.

Doch es war ihm egal. In diesem Moment zählte nichts mehr. Garnichts. Und das was er fühlte könnte kein Backroomhengst ersetzen.

Aber was er wusste war, dass er es auch nicht wollen würde.

Nicht wissend was dies überhaupt für seine Zukunft bedeutete.

"Du musst etwas essen Justin." Brian war der Verzweiflung nahe. Niemand hatte ihm gesagt es würde so schwer werden den Jungen überhaupt nur zum essen zu bewesen. Was würde denn sonst noch auf ihn zu kommen wenn diese einfache fast schon selbstverständliche Angelegenheit zur Tortour wurde.

Sie saßen schon seid geraumer Zeit am Esstisch in Brians Loft. Doch Justin weigerte sich die Nudeln die Brian mit großer Mühe und Flüchen zubereitet hatte.

Er war einfach kein Meister in Sachen Kochkünste.

Justin saß weiterhin still da und schaute auf den vollen Teller. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

Brian seufzte entnervt auf. Er nahm seinen Stuhl platzierte ihn direkt neben Justin der nun etwas erschrocken wirkte.

Was hatte der Prinz vor?

Doch Brian beruhigte ihn indem er ihn anlächelte und den Teller auf seinen Schoß nahm.

"Du hast noch eine einzige Chance. Entweder du wirst es selber essen oder ich werde es dir reinzwängen!" Brian schien langsam der Geduldsfaden zu reißen. Er merkte erst jetzt was er sich eigendlich für eine ernome Verantwortung da zugetragen hatte.

Doch er wusste es war das einzig richtige. Er hätte ihn nicht bei seinen brutalen und außerdem noch völlig naiven Vater lassen können. Damit hätte er einfach nicht weiterleben können.

Justin ließ diese Aussage erstmal auf sich wirken und schüttelte dann aber bestimmend den Kopf.

Er hatte keinen Hunger. Er fühlte sich einfach nur gut, Sein Kopf schmerzte von den ganzen Gedanken und ihm war übel. Es war einfach viel für einen autistischen Jungen der dazu auch noch an Trennungsängsten litt.

Und obwohl Brian ihn versichert hatte es wäre okay fühlte sich Justin nicht so...

Er glaubte immer mehr das sein Vater recht hatte. Das es nicht okay war. Das... das er einfach nicht okay sonst würden es doch nicht alle sagen oder?

Und er wünschte sich immer mehr seine Mutter wäre jetzt hier. Er vermisste sie und ihre sanfte Hand die ihn streichelte. Er wünschte sich sie würde kommen, zu ihm und Brian. Und würde hier im Prinzenschloss bleiben.

Justin hatte immer gedacht er würde glücklich sein wenn er erstmal den Prinzen gefunden hätte, doch er fühlte ich dennoch nicht gut.

Er war zwar froh das Brian da war. Hatte er ja nur noch ihn, was für einen Jungen mit Trennungsängsten eine enorme Stressituation darstellte, zu wissen, dass er niemanden mehr hatte bzw. zu wissen, dass er sich nun von Personen die er lieb hatte trennen musste.

Und er musste es. Von seiner Mutter.

Aber nicht von Brian... nicht von Brian oder?

Brian seufzte tief bevor er den großen Löffel nahm, ihn mit Nudeln und Tomatensoße füllte und ihn dann nicht ganz sanft in Justins Mund stopfte.

Justin war im ersten Moment erschrocken und schaute seinen Prinzen aus undefinierbaren Augen an. Er spukte die Nudeln wieder aus und sprang auf. Schnell lief er in die ihm immernoch sicher erscheinende Wohnzimmer Ecke von seinem ersten Besuch, und kauerte sich dort schutzsuchend zusammen.

Er mochte es garnicht wenn man etwas tat was gegen seinen Willen war. Er hatte Angst davor. So große Angst.

Brian schien noch nicht ganz realisiert zu haben was passiert war. Auch verstand er die Reaktion von Justin nicht.

Das Justin die Nudeln ausgespukt hatte war das eine, und das war für Brian noch recht verständlich, auch wenn er gehofft hatte dies nicht zu erleben.

Doch das Justin sich in die berüchtigte Wohnzimmerecke gekauert hatte schien für Brian keinen Sinn zu ergeben.

Stellte er etwa eine Gefahr da?

Justin dachte derweil krampfhaft nach wo sein Märchenbuch war. Er hatte es anscheinend in seinen Elternhaus vergessen. Er fühlte sich unsicher. Verletzlich und völlig hilflos und die Tatsache das er sein gewohntes Buch nicht dabei hatte machte alles nur noch schlimmer für ihn.

Er schaute sich ängstlich einen wollte er zu seiner Mutter aber zum anderen wollte er auch nicht Nachhause. Der Grund war einzig und allein sein Vater. Er hatte auch so schon Angst vor ihm... aber nun schien er noch größere Angst vor ihm zu empfingen, oder besser gesagt vor seiner Reaktion.

Denn sein Vater mochte es nicht wenn man ihm wiedersprach. Sein Vater mochte auch sein Märchenbuch nicht... Sein Vater mochte ebenfalls den Prinzen nicht. Und sein Vater mochte es nicht wenn von Zuhause weglief. Aber ganz wichtig war, sein Vater mochte seinen Autismus nicht...

Sein Vater mochte ihn nicht?

Brian wusste er könnte hier nur durch viel Fingerspitzengefühl, Zuneigung, viel Nähe und sanfte Worte punkten.

All das was ein Brian Kinney eben nicht konnte!

Doch nichts detrotz versuchte er es. Er hatte keine Angst zu scheitern. Er hatte nur Angst Justin würde es dadurch noch schlechter gehen.

Doch er versuchte garnicht erst daran zu denken. Denn das konnte warten.

Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun. Er hatte Justin!

Brian schritt ganz langam zu Justin der noch immer in der Wohnzimmerecke kauerte.

Er streckte langsam die Hand nach ihm aus, ganz gleich als wäre er ein verwundetes Reh.

Justin schien dies nicht zu gefallen. Er schaute seinen Prinzen ängstlich an und wimmerte laut.

Er mochte den hübschen Prinzen. Und er wusste alles war bei ihm okay... aber warum... ja warum fühlte er sich dann nicht so? Langsam zweifelte er an der Richtigkeit seiner selbst ernannten Theorie und immer wieder hallten die verletzenden Worte seines Vaters nach.

Als er daran zurückdachte fing er an zu weinen. Genauso wie seine Mutter es tat. Und er verstand nicht warum seine Mutter geweint hatte. Doch er verstand warum er weinte.

Denn er hatte Angst, große Angst. Und er fühlte sich alleine und zurückgelassen.

Seine Mutter hatte ihn verlassen, sein Vater hatte ihn verlassen, seine Schwester hatte ihn verlassen. Wer sagte dann nicht auch, dass sein Prinz ihn nicht verlassen würde?

Aber was Justin noch nicht verstand oder realisierte war, dass ER seine Familie verlassen hatte, und das der Prinz ihn nicht verlassen würde, wenn er es nicht tat oder wollte...

"Justin es ist okay. Schh." Brian sprach leise auf den Jungen ein und setzte sich dann in einiger Entfernung neben Justin, die Wand im Rücken.

Er ließ Justin erstmal mit dieser Umstellung klar kommen und sich ein wenig beruhigen. Er vermittelte ihn stumm, dass er keine Gefahr darstellte.

Und erst als Justin sich etwas beruhigt hatte und aufhörte zu wimmern, ihn stattdessen verunsichert anschaute fing Brian an zu reden.

leise um den Jungen nicht zu beunruhigen.

"Weißt du... es ist okay Angst zu haben..." Brian schaute Justin nicht direkt an "Und es ist auch okay wenn du jetzt weinst..." Er schaute zur Decke und seufzte einmal tief bevor er fortfuhr, keinen Blickkontakt zu Justin "Und es ist auch okay wenn du dich jetzt nicht so gut fühlst..."

Doch dann schaute er Justin tief in die Augen "Justin sieh mich an!" verlangte er wenn auch etwas rau.

"Und nimm dir das zu Herzen hörst du? Ich will das du das nie vergisst. Denn es wird dich immer begleiten. Wo du auch bist."

Er holte atmete tief ein und wieder aus.

"Du bist okay Justin!" er schaute ihn ungebrochen an. Er hatte nicht lange gebraucht um dies zu erfassen. Hatte nicht gezögert, als er es für richtig empfand es Justin mitzuteilen. Ehrlichkeit völlige Ehrlichkeit spiegelten seine Worte.

Doch Justin glaubte nicht wirklich daran. Er schaute Brian, seinen Prinzen fragend an.

Erwiedern konnte er nichts. Nicht jetzt.

"Du bist okay hörst du?" Brian wiederholte es und ihm traten Tränen in die Augen. Er versuchte nicht einmal sie zurückzuhalten. Er versuchte es nicht einmal.

Er wusste das Justin okay war, er wusste das Justin sich alleine fühlte und er wusste das Justin sein ganzes Leben lang schlecht behandelt wurde. Er wusste das Justin das nicht verdient hatte. Den Justin war okay. Und wenn dafür alle anderen nicht okay sein mussten

JUSTIN WAR ES!

Der Moment schien greifbar zu sein. Und dann geschah etwas worauf niemand gefasst war. Und das selbst nachdem Brian diese Offenbarung verkündigt hatte war er nicht darauf gefasst was Justin nun tat.

Er krabbelte zu seinen Prinzen schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

"Du bist auch okay!" Seine Stimme zeigte keine Unsicherheit Stottern. keine Zeichen von Autismus? Keine Zeichen von dem verängstigten Jungen von gerade eben war nicht mehr viel zu sehen.

Doch dann brach Justin weinend in Brians Armen zusammen. Er weinte seinen ganzen Frust aus, sein Glück, seine Trauer, seinen Schmerz aus.

Und Brian hielt ihn. Hielt ihn dicht an sich. Ließ ihn gewähren. Ließ ihn weinen, seine Schwächen offen zeigen.

Er fragte ihn nicht warum er weinte, redete nicht mit ihm, versuchte erst garnicht ihn zu beruhigen. Versuchte erst garnicht ihn zum schweigen zu bringen. Er trocknete weder seine Tränen ab noch kümmerte er sich darum, dass sein Shirt von Justins unbändigen Tränen nass wurde.

Denn Worte waren überflüssig. Das hatten sie gemeinsam.


	7. Du bist okay Teil 2

Brian hielt Justin noch lange danach in seinen Armen. Selbst als dieser eingeschlafen war.

Denn er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Und er konnte, so sehr er es auch versuchte, nicht dagegen ankämpfen.

Himmel!

Was war bloß los mit ihm? Mit dem Star aller Schwulenpartys, mit dem Sexsymbol der ganzen Liberty Avenue? Seit wann ließ er sich auf so ein Drama ein?

Was hatte er sich dabei nur gedacht? Immer mehr schossen ihm diese Fragen in den Sinn.

Und wenn er nun an seine Entscheidung dachte, da fiel es ihm schwer daran zu glauben, dass er es war, WIRKLICH ER es war, der so gehandelt hatte.

So verantwortungslos und völlig ohne Verstand...

Aber mit Herz?

Brian wusste nicht was mit ihm los war. Wie konnte ein 17 jähriger Junge ihm so den Kopf verdrehen? Er hatte ja noch nicht mal etwas sexuell erregendes mit ihm angestellt! Wie denn auch?

Brian versuchte seine Gedanken zuordnen, versuche immer mehr, nicht mehr so stark an seine Vergangenheit zu denken, sondern eher daran was er denn nun mit dem Jungen machen sollte?

Er konnte ihn doch unmöglich behalten.

Was um alles in der Welt hatte er sich denn nur gedacht?

Brian kam es immer mehr vor, dass seine Entscheidung die er bei den Taylors getroffen hatte, eher einer Kurzschlussreaktion glich.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sein eigener Vater ihm damals behandelt hatte und sah es dann vor seinem geistigen Auge, als Craig Justin derart zurechtgewiesen hatte. Und obwohl er nicht schroff war, waren seine Worte verletzender als jeder Faustschlag gewesen, den Justin hätte einkassieren können.

Denn es war etwas, was Justin nicht ändern konnte... Es war sein Autismus... Und dies war ER!

Brian versuchte, seine Gedanken etwas in den Hintergrund zu stellen und stattdessen darüber nachzudenken, was er denn nun anstellen sollte.

Er brauchte auf jeden Fall Hilfe! Einen Anwalt sowieso. Denn es wäre kein Wunder wenn er demnächst vor Gericht landen würde, wusste Brian doch, dass alles, was er tat, falsch war.

Aber warum, warum um alles in der Welt fühlte es sich so richtig an?

Seine ganze Lebensweise war zwar auch anders als die Lebensweise, die Heterosexuelle, oder auch bekannt als "normale Menschen" führten. Aber nur weil sie anders war, war sie deshalb gleich falsch?

Und nur weil Brian anders gehandelt hatte, als es eigentlich von ihm erwartet wurde, war es deshalb auch falsch?

Aber warum fühlte es sich dann so richtig an?

Sollte er auf sein Gefühl oder auf seinen Verstand hören?

Brian schaute nicht auf das schlafende Bündel auf seinem Schoß. Er versuchte weg zu blicken. Ihn auszublenden. Sein Gefühl, Körper an Körper, zu vergessen. Doch er konnte es nicht. Alles in seinem Kopf drehte sich nur um Justin. Drehte sich nur um ihn.

Was hatte dieser Junge nur mit ihm angestellt?

Er konnte keine klaren Gedanken fassen und war nicht mehr in der Lage, nach einem richtigen Kontext zu handeln. Er sah auf sein Ebenbild als wenn er auf ein Mal aus seiner eigenen Haut gewichen wäre, fast wie ein völlig anderer Brian

Bestes Beispiel: Warum hielt er ihn so nahe an sich? Wo er doch keine so offensichtliche Nähe duldete... aus Angst die Menschen könnten ihn manipulieren?

Aber taten es die Menschen nicht tagtäglich auch bei Justin? Und warum ließ er so offen die Nähe zu?

Ja, suchte sogar danach?

Denn auch bei Mikey umarmte er ihn nicht gleich wenn was sein sollte. Da genügte auch ein einfacher Schulterklaps und ein aufmunterndes Wort, und der allgemein bekannte Brian Kinney wäre wieder zurück. Und das, obwohl er Mikey ein Leben lang kannte.

Schon seid 15 Jahren, Wow... Brian dachte nicht oft darüber nach, aber wenn er schon dabei war, hatte er ja wirklich schon seit er klar denken konnte mit Michael gescherzt, gelacht, ja selbst geweint.

Denn bei Michael konnte er sich Schwächen erlauben. Schwächen die er sich bei keinem anderen erlauben wenn er sich bei niemanden Schwächen erlauben durfte, durfte er es dann bei Justin? Was machte ihn so anders als den Rest der Welt?

Was machte seine Nähe so speziell, so besonders... so...so okay?

Wie konnte dieses Bündel in seinen Armen einer 15 jähriger Freundschaft mit Michael standhalten, und ihm mehr an einem Tag geben, als dass er es in seinem ganzen Leben von allen Menschen die er bisher kannte bekommen hatte?

Ein Tag, und schon lachte,weinte, und wütete er in seiner Umgebung herum? Und haltet euch fest: Nur wegen ihm?

Nein... das war nicht er... es war nicht einfach nur er, es passte nicht zu ihm.

Zu jedem anderen aber nicht zu ihm!

Und zu Justin eigentlich doch auch nicht?

Warum ließ der Junge Brian so nah an sich heran? Warum vertraute er ihm so sehr? Nur weil er sein "Prinz" war? Aber so naiv konnte doch auch Justin nicht sein... Brian hätte alles mit ihm anstellen können... .

Brian wollte nicht länger darüber nachdenken, was wohl passiert wäre, hätte er Justin nicht die Nacht bei sich behalten... .

Und doch war es so verlockend einfach wieder zum alten Standard zurückzukehren.

Warum hätte er diesen Tag denn nicht einfach im Bett verbringen können? Es hätte so einiges einfacher gemacht.

Justin wäre sicherlich irgendwie wieder nach Hause gegangen... und wenn nicht, er wäre sicherlich gefunden worden...

Brian versuchte daran zu glauben, zweifelte aber schon nach kurzem an dieser Aussage.

Schließlich war der Junge von morgens bis abends in der Kälte gewesen.

Und wieder fühlte Brian flüchtig Justins Stirn. Vielleicht schlug der Kleine ja doch Fieber?

Wäre ja kein Wunder...

Aber ein Wunder war es, dass Brian sich darum kümmerte! Denn Justin war doch nicht seine Verantwortung oder?

Brian dachte nach und entschied sich für ein klares "Nein!".

Seine ganze Entscheidung war eine volle Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen. Er wusste selbst nicht was ihm an diesen Jungen so gefiel. Er war doch das komplette Gegenteil von ihm. Und das nicht nur vom Alter.

Außerdem könnte Brian ihm nichts bieten. Zwar hatte er genug Geld, doch nicht die passende Wohnung um zwei Menschen unterzubringen. Sein Loft war zwar groß, aber bestand eben nur aus einem großen Raum, unterteilt in mehrere Abschnitte. Es war eine Single Wohnung, und da gehörten weder Twinks, noch Familie, noch Freunde, noch autistische Jungs für immer rein.

Denn er lebte alleine! Er dachte nur an sich!

„No excuses, no apologies, no regrets."

Und Brian hatte sich offensichtlich nicht umsonst diese Aussage als sein berühmt und berüchtigtes Lebensmotto gemacht. Denn er hatte erfahren, dass wenn man sein Herz auf seiner Hand trug man immer verletzt werden würde. Immer! Daran gab es keine Zweifel.

Und Brian glaubte nun immer mehr daran, und wünschte sich einmal mehr daran gedacht zu haben, bevor er gehandelt hatte, denn dann wäre dieses ganze Dillema nicht passiert.

Denn Herzen zeigten immer den holprigen Weg an. Wenn man mit den Herzen spricht wird man immer verletzt. Immer.

Oder?

Brian war sich da selbst nicht mehr so sicher... er war müde und wollte der Welt einfach nur noch entfliehen. Ihm wurde immer mehr bewusst, was für eine enorme Verantwortung, durch seine leichtsinnige Entscheidung nun auf ihm lastete.

Himmel! Es war ja schon schwer genug, den Jungen überhaupt zum Essen zu bewegen! Oder zum Schlafen! Und wäre Justin nicht so erschöpft gewesen, hätten da sicherlich andere Töne aus Brian gesprochen, denn er hatte nun wirklich weder Nerven für eine Märchengeschichte, noch für irgendeinen Prinzen.

Denn er war nicht sein Prinz. Er war es nicht!

Er konnte es nicht sein...

Er war nicht der Richtige für Justin. Justin brauchte professionelle Hilfe, die Brian ihm nicht bieten konnte.

Er brauchte viel Geduld, Zeit und Zuwendung, was bei Brian auf Dauer auch ein enormes Problem darstellte, allein durch seine Agentur wäre dies gar nicht möglich!

Ebenfalls brauchte Justin Erfahrung,Halt und Verständnis.

Und Brian hatte weder das eine noch das andere. Er hatte zwar Verständnis für Justins Lage, doch er konnte sich nicht für immer damit herum schlagen. Er hatte ja nicht mal Erfahrung. Er kannte sich nicht aus mit Autismus, auch nicht mit Trennungsängsten. Weder hatte er die Zeit dies zu erlernen, noch dsich dauerhaft um Justin zu kümmern.

Selbst wenn, wie sollte er denn vor Gericht gewinnen? Er hatte nicht die besten Chancen... . Und das nicht nur weil er schwul war. Er war doch weder verwandt noch befreundet mit Justins Familie. Er kannte Justin kaum, noch kannte er sich mit seinem Krankheitsbild aus. Justin war minderjährig, und gehörte zu seinen Erziehungsberechtigten. Er hatte keine Chance... nicht mal Ansatzweise?

Es würde nicht gut gehen. Und er wollte Justin nicht verletzen.

Doch er hatte es schon.

Unwiderruflich. Und Brian wurde schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er das alles nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte.

Und sooft er auch durch Sachen hindurch geschlüpft war, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, und sooft er sich auch irgendwie hindurch gemogelt hatte, er würde diesmal auf seine Kosten kommen.

Doch wieso mussten es auch Justins sein?

Brian tat es weh... er konnte sich nicht länger belügen. Ihm bedeutete dieser Junge etwas. Er berührte ihn da wo ihn noch nie jemand berührt hatte. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er noch nie etwas derartiges gespürt. Und er wusste, er war in dem Sinne nicht erfahrener als Justin.

Denn er hatte noch nie Liebe empfunden. Und ihm wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass man dieses Gefühl nicht betäuben konnte. Man konnte es nicht heilen, nicht heraus zwängen oder verdrängen. Es würde ihn immer begleiten...

Für immer und ewig?

Brian schaute nochmals auf die unschuldig schlafende Gestalt in seinem Schoß. Er zog ihn näher zu sich. Umarmte ihn fordernd aber dennoch sanft.

Hauchte ein "Es tut mir leid" in sein Ohr.

Und er unterdrückte jede einzelne Träne, jeden einzelnen Laut der ihn verraten könnte.

Denn er war Brian Kinney. Und ein Brian Kinney weinte nicht. Und liebte nicht?

Brian schob Justin sanft von sich und trug dann seinen erschlafften Körper in sein eigenes Bett. Ja, er ließ ihn selbst auf seiner eigenen Bettseite weiterschlafen.

Er schaute nach draußen und dachte daran, dass es sowieso erst 14 Uhr war, und er sicherlich noch nicht jetzt schlafen würde. Doch er konnte es Justin auch nicht verübeln. War er doch ziemlich erschöpft von den ganzen Trubel. Und irgendwo hatte er mal gehört, dass sich Menschen im Schlaf mit Stresssituationen auseinandersetzten. Vielleicht würde Justin dies gerade tun?

Er hoffte es. Denn er wusste nicht wann seine Fassade brechen würde. Er konnte nicht der verständnisvolle, sanfte Brian Kinney bleiben. Das war nicht er. Und selbst wenn es sich richtig anfühlte, wusste er, dass er es nicht durchhalten könnte.

Denn wer sein Herz auf seinen Händen trug, wurde verletzt. Und er hatte es getan, als er Justin aufgenommen hatte, und nun hatte er das Dilemma.

Brian atmete noch einmal tief durch. Er brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, die ganze Sache schien ihm über den Kopf zu steigen. Und sein Verstand mogelte ihm die Lösung vor seinen Augen, doch sein Herz machte ihn blind.

Zeit zum Lieben?

Langsam, um Justin nicht im Schlaf zu stören, zog er ihm Schuhe,Socken,Hose und T-Shirt aus.

Danach deckte er ihn zu und faltete die Sachen ordnungsgemäß, bevor er sie auf die andere Bettseite ablegte.

Und wieder einmal wurde Brian bewusst, wie verantwortungs- und gewissenlos er gehandelt hatte.

Der Junge hatte ja nicht mal Wechselsachen dabei. Keine Zahnbürste, oder seine privaten Sachen, wenn er denn außer dem Märchenbuch noch etwas so derart wichtiges besaß.

Er wusste nicht mal, was Justin gerne aß. Nudeln anscheinend nicht.

Aber das war ja wohl die Kleinste aller Sorgen.

Brian musste unbedingt überlegen, wie er den Tag überstehen sollte. Er musste den Jungen zum Essen bewegen. Denn er trug nun, ob er es wollte oder nicht, die Verantwortung für den Jungen. Wenigstens bis er wusste, wie er mit ihm weiter vorgehen würde.

Denn bei ihm bleiben konnte er nicht. Vorübergehend vielleicht, aber doch nicht für immer!

Und Brian musste sich eingestehen, dass er einfach Angst hatte, er würde seine Aufgabe nicht meistern.

Aber am meisten... er würde sich noch mehr verlieben?

Ohne zu wissen, dass er schon unsterblich und bedingungslos in Justin verliebt war.

Denn Liebe kannte keine Grenzen. Und da war es egal ob es einen sexsüchtigen,egoistischen Brian Kinney oder einen autistischen, schüchternen Jungen namens Justin Taylor treffen würde.

Denn genauso wie Familie nicht beim Blut aufhörte, hörte Liebe nicht beim Verstand auf.

Da gab es schon weitaus mehr.

Brian hatte noch immer Justins Handy und überlegte, vielleicht ein Gespräch mit Mister Taylor zu führen.

Doch er vergaß den Gedanken schneller als er ihn überhaupt fassen konnte. Denn er hatte genug gehört. Mehr als nötig sogar.

Justin konnte, nein, durfte nicht zu diesem Craig zurück. Dessen Verhalten hatte er einfach nicht verdient. Genauso wie Brian Jacks Verhalten nicht verdient hatte?

Eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit?

Brian betrachtete die schlafende Gestalt und ohne es verhindern zu können bildete sich ein leichtes Lächeln, auf dem sonst so markanten, ernsten Gesicht.

Dieser Bengel schaffte selbst den berühmt und berüchtigten Brian Kinney!

Dieser schritt jetzt langsam wieder in den Wohnraum und ließ sich völlig erschöpft auf die Couch sinken.

Er bereitete sich schon mal mental auf einen Gerichtsbeschluss vor. Er wusste, dieser Craig würde ihm das nicht durchgehen lassen.

Er und sein Bild von einer scheinheiligen Familie. Denn in Wirklichkeit war seine Familie doch genauso kaputt wie Brians eigene.

Und da hatten die beiden wieder etwas gemeinsam.

Brian brauchte auf jeden Fall einen Anwalt. Er brauchte ebenfalls die Hilfe seiner Freunde. Denn ob er es nun zugeben mochte oder nicht. Er schaffte es nicht alleine.

Und er fluchte leise, aber nur um Justin nicht wecken, aber dennoch so effektiv wie möglich auf, als er daran dachte, dass er Melanie um Hilfe bitten müsste.

Denn sie hassten sich wie Hund und Katz. Und noch schlimmer!

Brian stöhnte frustriert auf. Er hasste es Hilfe zu verlangen. Und dann auch noch von ihr!

Aber er hatte wohl keine andere Möglichkeit.

Er könnte sich zwar auch einen anderen Anwalt nehmen, jedoch verwarf er den Gedanken schnell wieder.

Er konnte sich nichts vormachen. Er brauchte Melanie. Er brauchte einfach ihre Hilfe, denn niemand setzte sich so sehr für Schwulenrechte ein wie sie. Und ebenfalls kannte sie seinen Lebensstil, als auch Lebensweise. Aber sie wusste dennoch, wie sie diesen vor Gericht verschönerte.

Aber diesmal ging es schließlich um Kindesentzug und nicht um Schwulenrechte... würde ihm da noch Melanies ausgeprägtes Verteidigungssystem helfen?

Denn Mel war eben eine gute Anwältin. Und Brian kam nicht darum herum, sie um Hilfe zu bitten.

Bei dem Wort "bitten" musste er nochmal hart schlucken.

Brian machte sich da weniger Gedanken um den Rest der Community. Diese müsste nur einmal in Justins süßes Gesicht und in seine aufrichtigen Augen sehen, und sie würden sich in ihn verlieben. Da war sich Brian sicher.

Er gluckste auf, als er an Debbies bevorstehende Reaktion dachte. Sie hätte dann endlich wieder jemanden, den sie mit ihren Leckereien verwöhnen könnte.

Und das war Brian ganz recht so. Denn wenn sie es schaffte, den Bengel zum Essen zu bewegen, dann brauchte er es schließlich nicht tun.

Brian wurde langsam bewusst, wie sehr er eigentlich an seine Freunde angewiesen war, und wie sehr er sie mochte. Denn was würde er gerade jetzt ohne sie machen?

Auch, wenn noch niemand von Brians Problem wusste, erleichterte es ihn, zu wissen, dass er nun nicht alleine da stand.

Denn er war nicht alleine.

Und umso mehr dachte er daran, wie sich wohl Justin jetzt fühlen müsste.

Alleine, ohne seine Familie beziehungsweise seiner Mutter, weswegen er sogar im Auto geweint hatte?

Und da fiel es Brian wie Schuppen von den Augen!

Was hatte er da eigentlich getan? Seit wann um alles in der Welt war er so nah am Wasser gebaut? Und seit wann zeigte er so viele Gefühle an einem Stück? Einem Jungen, den er seit einem Tag kannte!

Und Brian wurde es nun bewusst. Er wusste es mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.

Er war sich so sicher, er hätte seine Hand jederzeit dafür ins Feuer gelegt, und noch mehr!

Er wusste es. Ob es ihm nun gefiel oder nicht, war eine völlig andere Sache. Aber er wusste es. Und das konnte er zwar anderen verleugnen, aber sich selber nicht.

So sehr er es auch versuchte zu unterdrücken oder einfach nur davon weg zu kommen, da war nichts auszurichten.

Und Brian wusste es. Und er sagte es laut, im Gewissen daran, dass ihn sowieso keiner hörte.

Er richtete sich auf dem Sofa etwas auf. Überdachte alles nochmal. Überdachte... war er sich wirklich sicher?

Er stand langsam auf ging mit kleinen Schritten zum Bett. Brauchte lange um dort anzukommen, denn er war immer wieder stehen geblieben, aus Angst vor dem Entschluss.

Vor dem endgültigen Entschluss.

Er schritt weiter und stellte sich neben Justin, der noch immer unschuldig schlief.

Brian schaute auf das hübsche Jungengesicht herunter. Er dachte nach. Lange und ausgiebig. Er ließ sich Zeit. Alle Zeit der Welt.

Überdachte alles lieber einmal zu viel, als einmal zu wenig.

Er schaute noch ein letztes Mal in Justins Gesicht. Auf seine geschlossenen Augen, die im wachen Zustand Meeren glichen.

Und schloss die Augen.

Er öffnete sie wieder.

Ja er war sich sicher. Und es gab kein Zurück mehr. Denn es war entschlossen.

Bedingungslos und unwiderruflich.

"Du bist okay!"

Und obwohl es nur ein einziger Satz war. Ein einziges Geständnis, hatte es mehr Aussagekraft, mehr Macht und mehr Ehrlichkeit in sich, als alles was Brian in seinem Leben gesagt,getan und gehört hatte. Und er musste nicht verstehen, warum es so war. Es war ihm bei näherer Betrachtung eigentlich auch egal. Denn er ließ es zu.

Jedes Geständnis würde nie diesem hier gleichen.

Denn es spiegelte völlige Ehrlichkeit wieder. Und Brian wurde langsam aber sicher bewusst, dass er es mit mehr als nur Craigs und Justins Autismus aufnehmen musste.

Doch er fasste dennoch einen Entschluss.

Einen letzten klaren Entschluss, bevor seine Gedankenwelt in ein wirres Spektakel herüber schwamm.

Er fasste einen Entschluss. Und dieser war endgültig. Er musste es tun. Er konnte nicht anders. Und er musste aufhören sich zu belügen. Denn er schaffte es nicht, die Fassade weiter aufrecht zu erhalten.

Es glich einem Tornado der Brian überrollte. Einen Hurrikan, der aus dem Nichts erschien. Doch Brian gab nicht nach, fiel nicht um.

Er stand fest auf seinen Beinen.


	8. Entgültig

Brian schrak auf, als auf einmal etwas in seiner Hose vibrierte. Er nahm es heraus und sah, dass es Justins Handy war.

Anscheinend hatte er es nach dem Telefonat noch bei sich behalten.

Er besah sich den Namen auf dem Display und musste hart schlucken.

Es war Craig.

Brian wusste nicht genau, ob er den Anruf annehmen sollte, oder nicht. Er hatte Respekt davor, Respekt es würde Konsequenzen für ihn haben?

Nichts desto trotz nahm Brian den Anruf an. Vielleicht ließ sich ja die Sache mit ruhigen Worten klären?

"Hallo?" Er sprach leise, um Justin nicht zu stören, und schritt dann mit schnellen Schritten in die Küche, Justin immer im Blickfeld.

"Justins Vater, wo ist mein Sohn?" Craig Stimme hörte sich drohend an, doch Brian blieb unbeeindruckt. Da musste schon mehr kommen, um ihm diese Information zu entlocken.

Und auch, wenn er wusste, dass es immerhin Justins Vater war, und er ein Recht dazu hatte es zu erfahren, ließ sich Brian nicht beirren.

"Ihm geht es gut." Er hoffte Craig damit etwas zu besänftigen. "Aber er kommt nicht zurück."

Er wusste selbst nicht wie seine Stimme so ruhig und gelassen bleiben konnte, wenn tief in ihm ein wahrer Wirbelsturm wehte.

"Ich will meinen Sohn zurück haben, SOFORT! Sie haben kein Recht, ihn bei sich zu behalten, das ist Kindesentzug. Sie bringen ihn sofort her oder es wird Konsequenzen haben, das schwöre ich Ihnen!" Craigs Geduldsfaden schien endgültig gerissen zu sein. Er ließ sich doch nicht von einem "Möchtegern Ersatz-Daddy" in seine Erziehung einmischen.

Doch Brian hatte schon damit gerechnet, weswegen ihm diese Aussage auch nicht mehr viel ausmachte. Er wusste, es würde Konsequenzen haben, also warum nun den Unwissenden mimen?

Er würde Justin nicht zurückbringen! Nicht zu Craig. Er könnte sich selbst nicht nur Ruhe bringen, im Wissen, dass Justin derart behandelt und unterdrückt werden würde.

"Ich werde ihn nicht gegen seinen Willen zurück bringen, Mister Taylor! Wenn er mir sagt, er möchte zurück, dann spricht nichts dagegen."

Damit wäre ja schließlich so einiges geklärt... Oder?

"Ich lasse mir doch nicht von Ihnen vorschreiben, wann mein Sohn nach Hause kommt oder nicht! Sie bringen ihn jetzt sofort her, oder ich hetze ihnen alle erdenklichen Klagen an den Hals! Letztendlich werde ich ihn sowieso zurück haben, also überlegen Sie es sich zweimal, ihn noch weiter bei sich zu verstecken!" Craigs Stimme war so laut, dass Brian das Handy etwas weiter von seinem Ohr entfernte, um nicht die volle Dröhnung von Craigs Sprechorgan abzubekommen.

Und da sagte man, laute Musik würde die Ohren schädigen. Brian verstand trotz jahrelanger Disco Besuche immer noch alles haargenau, und er wusste, mit Craig konnte man keine Kirschen essen.

Langsam bekam Brian Zweifel. Doch er wollte Craig nicht seinen Willen geben.

Doch bei Brian riss so allmählich auch der Geduldsfaden. "Und Justin wird sich nicht länger von Ihnen derart behandeln lassen! Nur weil Sie sein Vater sind, heißt es nicht, dass sie alles mit ihm machen können, was Ihnen so in den Sinn fä werde ihn nicht gegen seinen Willen zu Ihnen zurück lassen! Und wenn es über das Gericht geklärt werden muss, dann wird es eben so sein! Denn letztendlich geht es nicht um sie, oder um mich! Es geht um Justin! Und dann geht es ja wohl auch darum, wo ER hin will! Ich sage es Ihnen nochmal, ich werde Justin nicht gegen seinen Willen zu Ihnen zurück bringen! Sie können mir mit allem drohen, aber ich habe noch genug Verstand um zu wissen, was das richtige ist!"

Brian schien so langsam bewusst zu werden, was dieser Mann für ein Typ Mensch war. Und immer wieder sah Brian seinen eigenen Vater in Craig wieder.

Wie sehr hätte sich Brians Leben verändert, hätte nur jemand ihn vor seinem Vater beschützt? Es hätte so einiges gerettet. Und vielleicht wäre Brian dann nicht dieser gefühlskalte Mensch gewesen. Doch zu seinem Unglück, hatte es niemand getan.

Aber eines wusste Brian. Er konnte Justin nicht zurück lassen. Es würde den Jungen zerbrechen. Schon alleine wenn er an die Aussage von Craig dachte, als er Justin dort abgeliefert hatte.

Brian konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Und er hoffte Craig würde langsam selber verstehen, dass alles, was er tat, falsch war. Er Justin damit immer mehr zerbrach. Und Brian fand es dann auch nicht mehr so ungewöhnlich, dass Justin an Trennungsängsten litt. Bei so einem Trauma von Vater!

Und bevor sich Brian versah, hörte er, dass ihm so bekannte Tönen.

Craig hatte aufgelegt. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen.

Und Brian wusste es war nun endgültig. Doch warum aufgeben, wenn er doch nun sowieso mitten drin im Schlamassel steckte? Da nützte es auch nichts mehr alles rückgängig machen zu wollen!

Brian legte das Handy, ohne weiter über das Gespräch nachzudenken, weg und schritt langsam wieder die Stufen ins Schlafzimmer hoch.

Er schaute auf die noch immer schlafende Gestalt und war insgeheim erleichtert, dass Justin nicht aufgewacht war.

Denn er wüsste nicht, wie er erklären sollte, wer am Telefon gewesen war. Und auch, dass sein Vater alles erdenkliche tun würde, um ihn wieder zurückzubringen.

Dahin, wo die bösen Schlingeplfanzen und das Monster namens Craig Taylor war.

Brian hoffte auf Jennifer, vielleicht konnte diese Craig ja ein wenig zur Vernunft bringen.

Denn was nützte es, wenn Justin wieder zurück kam? Er würde bei der nächsten ihm dargebotenen Gelegenheit wieder weglaufen und vielleicht würde er dann nicht so ein Glück haben und bei einem stinkreichen Werbechef wortwörtlich vor die Füße laufen.

Er schritt mit leisen Schritten wieder zur Küche und schaute in den Kühlschrank. Doch dieser war wie immer, außer einem großen Biervorrat, und einigen Schüben von Annita so gut wie leer.

Er brauchte auf jeden Fall wieder etwas Essbares im Haus. Denn er konnte den Jungen ja wohl schlecht mit einer Bierflasche zufrieden stellen.

Er dachte nach und beschloss, Justin einfach ins Dinner zu fahren. Dort könnte er auch direkt Debbie kennen lernen. Vielleicht aß der Kleine ja dann etwas.

Brian dachte nach, was er zwischenzeitlich machen sollte. Denn er würde Justin nicht aufwecken.

Nein, er sollte noch etwas schlafen, und wenn er aufgewacht war, würde ja immer noch genügend Zeit sein, für einen Besuch in der Liberty Avenue.

Brian wusste zwar, dass diese Umgebung nicht gerade die beste für einen autistischen Jungen darstellte, doch er hoffte auf Debbies mütterliche Fürsorge, die ihm schon seit er 14 Jahre alt war auffiel, ihm die Last mit Justin etwas abnehmen würde.

Er erinnerte sich daran, Mel anzurufen und bereitete sich schon mal darauf vor, seine "Erzfeindin" um eine Gefallen zu bitten.

"Hallo?" Brian war etwas überrascht, dass sie sofort an ihr Handy ging, doch umso besser. Denn so schneller er es hinter sich hatte, umso mehr Zeit hatte er für sich. Denn während Justin schlief, konnte er wenigstens wieder in seinen eigenen Charakter zurück steigen, ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen, ob es nicht der beste Umgang für einen autistischen Jungen sein würde.

"Brian Kinney, was verschafft mir denn heute die Ehre?" Doch ihre Stimme spiegelte puren Sarkasmus und dazu auch noch Spott wieder.

Brian atmete noch einmal tief durch.

"Melanie, das würde etwas viel werden um es am Telefon zu besprechen, deswegen schneid dir deine Hörner ab damit du später auf die Straße gehen kannst, denn wir treffen uns in ungefähr 2 Stunden im Dinner."

"Und warum sollte ich meine wertvolle Zeit ausgerechnet mit dir verschwenden?" Sie war kurz davor aufzulegen, doch dann hörte sie wieder Brians Stimme.

"Wenn dir irgendwas an deinem Job liegt, dann beweg deinen abgefranzten Körper einfach dort hin! Es geht nicht um mich. Und das sollte dich ja dann umstimmen." Brian seufzte, warum war es so schwer einfach nur einmal um etwas zu bitten?

Vielleicht weil er es nie tat? Denn ein Brian Kinney brauchte eigentlich auch keine Hilfe. Ein Brian Kinney schaffte alles alleine.

Korrektur! Fast alles.

Melanie dachte sich verhört zu haben. Hatte sie da richtig gehört? Es geht nicht um ihm? Um wem denn dann? Und seit wann um alles in der Welt kümmerte sich Brian Kinney, das egoistische Schwein, dass auch noch nebenbei mit ihrer Lebenspartnerin Lindsay befreundet und Vater ihres Sohnes war, um andere Menschen? Bat sogar für diese um Hilfe?

Anscheinend hatte sie zu lange nachgedacht, denn schon im nächsten Moment, noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hörte sie Brian auflegen.

Ja, dass war wieder der Brian Kinney wie sie ihn kannte.

Sie seufzte tief durch und überlegte, was ihn wohl so beschäftigte, dass er sie um Hilfe bat.

Klar, war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihn beruflich vertrat, doch meistens bat Lindsay sie darum. Und sie konnte ihrer Lebenspartnerin einfach keinen Wunsch abschlagen.

Selbst nicht, wenn es um den fiesesten und dazu noch egoistischsten Hengst in ganz Pittsburgh ging.

Brian hingegen hätte schreien können. Warum musste alles was Justin betraf so verdammt kompliziert sein?

Doch es war zu spät um etwas daran zu ändern. Und er trug nun die volle Verantwortung für seine Taten. Dies nagte mehr an Brian, als er zugeben mochte.

Grundsätzlich hatte er vorgehabt auch die restliche "Gang" ins Liberty Dinner zu versammeln, doch er wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben, und vor ihnen Mel um etwas zu bitten.

Brian wusste zwar, dass Mel dies sowieso wieder hinausposaunen würde, aber sie müssten trotzdem nicht dabei sein.

Brian schritt langsam zum Bett. Es wurde Zeit, dass er Justin weckte. Zwar hatten sie noch gut 2 Stunden Zeit bis zu ihrem, um ehrlich zu sein unvereinbarten Termin, denn im Grunde genommen hatte Mel nicht zugesagt. Nein, stattdessen war wieder der volle Brian Kinney im Einsatz, und hatte seiner einzigen Hilfe sinngemäß die Türe vor der Nase zugeschlagen.

Und das, indem er aufgelegt hatte. Er hätte ihre Hilfe wirklich gebrauchen können... aber vielleicht entschloss sie sich ja doch noch dazu, zu kommen? Denn wann hatte sie schon die Gelegenheit, Brian Kinney so hilfsbedürftig zu sehen?

Brian setzte sich auf Holzvertäfelung und rüttelte langsam an Justins Schulter.

"Hey, aufwachen." Er war zwar nicht liebevoll, aber immerhin sanfter, als wie er seine Twinks weckte, falls sie mal durch Brians Künste zu begeistert waren um nach Hause zu gehen.

Justin grummelte etwas im Schlaf und drehte sich dann zur Seite, Brian den Rücken zugewandt.

"Justin, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit! Komm schon!" Er rüttelte wieder an Justins Schulter.

Und langsam tat sich etwas in dem zierlichen Jungen. Er blinzelte erst bevor er freie Sicht auf seine blauen Augen gab.

Doch er schaute nicht wirklich entspannt aus. Eher unzufrieden.

Wahrscheinlich war er einfach nur müde, erklärte sich Brian diese Feststellung.

"Na komm schon, aufstehen. Wir gehen in ein Diner, da kannst du etwas essen."

Justin schien nicht ganz zu verstehen "Hmm?"

"In ein Diner. Dort essen wir etwas." Brian versuchte mit seiner wenigen restlichen Geduld an die Sache heranzugehen. Denn es nützte weder ihm noch Justin etwas, wenn Brian seine Nerven verlor. Und er schien kurz davor. Doch dieser Zustand hatte nichts direktes mit Justins Unverständnis zu tun. Eher damit, dass er mit den Nerven an eine Grenze stieß, die er zuvor selber noch nicht kannte.

Justin sagte darauf nichts mehr. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er aus dem Bett stieg, und dann unsicher zu Brian schaute.

"Deine Sachen sind dort." Er zeigte auf die andere Betthälfte und übergab sie ihm kurz darauf. "Zieh dich schon mal um, ich mach mich auch kurz frisch."

Mit den Worten verschwand Brian ins Bad, und war froh, wieder ein wenig Zeit für sich zu haben.

Er schaute in den Spiegel und besah sich sein Gesicht.

Er war hübsch, und er wusste es selber, doch er sah gestresst aus. Und müde, aber das war kein Wunder. Er hoffte nur, dass sich die Lage verbessern würde. Er brauchte endlich wieder etwas Ruhe.

Langsam massierte er die Entspannungsmaske auf seine gestresste Gesichtshaut. Sie hatten schließlich noch etwas Zeit, und Brian tat es gut, etwas für sein Aussehen zu tun.

Denn es gab ihm das Gefühl, wieder er selbst zu sein.

Der selbst verliebte nach ewiger Jugend strebender Brian Kinney.

Er hatte wohl vergessen die Türe abzuschließen, denn schon im nächsten Moment tapste ein, nur mit Unterhose bekleideter Justin herein.

Er schaute unsicher zu dem Prinzen herauf und erschrak als er sein Gesicht sah.

"Schnee?" Justin versuchte die Maske mit seinem Finger zu berühren, doch Brian klapste ihn leicht auf die Finger "Nein!" lachte er.

Doch er verstand im ersten Moment nicht, warum Justin ängstlich zurückwich. Er hatte ihn doch gar nichts getan? Es war doch nur ein leichter Klaps, der außerdem auch noch nur zum Spaß diente. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Justin dies als einen neuen Grund, für eine Angstattacke sehen würde.

Doch nach einigem Zögern seitens Brian schritt er etwas näher zu Justin, der aber stattdessen nur weiter zurückwich.

Brian verstand, und blieb stehen. Er hielt jedoch ungebrochen mit Justin den Augenkontakt. Er wollte ihm versichern, dass von ihm keine Gefahr ausging. Und auch wenn es Brian ungewöhnlich fand, versuchte er diesen Gedanken in den Hintergrund zu schieben, und sich im Moment nur auf Justin zu konzentrieren.

"Hey, das war doch nur Spaß." Seine Worte waren vorsichtig, und er lächelte leicht.

Er streckte seine Hand, mit der er ihm zuvor den Klaps gegeben hatte, Justin entgegen.

Er war vorsichtig und bemühte sich darum, Geduld zu haben.

Justin sah Brians gestreckte Hand und berührte sie, nach einem scheuen Blick in dessen Augen.

Er beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Von dem Prinzen war keine Gefahr zu erwarten, dies begriff er langsam immer mehr.

Justin hatte bei den Klaps gedacht, er würde ihn wie sein Vater anschließend schlagen. Er hatte Angst, als Brian ihn zurecht wies und bekam noch mehr Angst als dieser ihn mit seiner Hand auf seine eigene schlug. Und auch wenn es nicht fest war und es Justin nicht weh getan hatte, hatte er Panik bekommen.

Denn er hatte schon zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen mit seinem Vater gemacht, als dass er noch solche Späße verstand.

Denn Zuhause gab es keinen Spaß. Dort war alles ernst. Ernst und böse. Und niemand kam ihm dort zur Hilfe. Nicht mal seine Mutter konnte etwas dagegen tun, wenn ihn Craig schlug. Und Justin verstand es bis heute nicht.

Was hatte er denn falsch gemacht?

Brian hingegen ahnte langsam, warum der Junge so verängstigt auf laute Geräusche, und derartige Berührungen reagierte.

Denn er selbst konnte es nachvollziehen. Er versuchte sich in Justins Position zu denken, und ihm wurde klar, dass Craig bei der ganzen Sache eine enorme Rolle spielte.

Denn warum sonst sollte der Junge so verängstigt sein?

Hatte Brian Craig nun schon miterlebt, wie schnell er die Kontrolle verlieren konnte. Da kam es Brian auch nicht komisch vor, wenn ihm auch das ein oder andere Mal die Hand ausrutschte.

Er besah sich Justins halbnackten Körper, doch er konnte zum Glück keine blauen Flecken, oder Blutergüsse sehen.

Er war erleichtert. Denn er wollte nicht, dass Justin etwas getan wurde... weil... ja weil ihm der Junge etwas bedeutete?

"Na komm zieh dich an." sagte Brian ruhig, als sich Justin von dem Schreck erholt hatte.

Dieser schritt langsam zu seinen Sachen und fing an sich anzuziehen. Doch eine Jacke hatte er immer noch nicht.

Brian bemerkte schnell, dass er den Jungen nicht so raus schicken konnte. Er suchte nach einer passenden Jacke für ihn, in seinen eigenen Kleiderschrank, wurde er aber nicht fündig. Die meisten Jacken würden Justin nicht passen, da er schmaler und auch kleiner war als er. Doch Brian fand eine dunkelblaue Strickjacke die wohl ein Twink bei ihm vergessen haben musste. Sie müsste von der Größe er ungefähr passen. Zwar war sie immer noch etwas zu groß, aber immerhin besser als seine Sachen.

Er übergab sie Justin und war froh, als dieser sie ohne Wiederworte an nahm.

Und was sagte man? Ihm fielen Brians Worte in Kinnetik ein. "Da...danke?" Er schaute wieder verunsichert zu den Prinzen hoch, der jedoch lächelnd nickte.

Und wieder ließ diese einzige Geste Justin strahlen. Er zog sich langsam, für Brian ewig, um und schaute dann wieder zum Prinzen.

"Fer...tig?" Seine Worte waren völlig unaufgefordert, und Brian freute es, dass der Junge ein wenig sicherer in seiner Umgebung wurde.

"Hast du Hunger?" fragte er während er Hausschlüssel, Autoschlüssel, Handy und Brieftasche in seine Hosentaschen verstaute.

Justin brauchte lange um die Frage zu beantworten, nickte aber dann zaghaft mit den Kopf und ließ ein leises "Ja" vernehmen.

"Dann komm, wir gehen jetzt essen." Er schritt zur Lofttür und schaute zurück.

Justin kam langsam angetapst und schaute dann unsicher zurück.

Brian wurde langsam bewusst, was Justin wohl denken könnte. "Wir gehen in ein Diner." seine Stimme war ruhig und zeigte keinerlei Hektik an. Und dies nicht nur weil sie Zeit hatten. Er wollte den Jungen Sicherheit vermitteln. Zu nichts zwingen.

Doch um ehrlich zu sein hätte er eigentlich sagen wollen Wir gehen nicht nach Hause zum Essen, keine Angst.

Doch er brachte es nicht heraus. Stattdessen beließ er es dabei, sachlich zu antworten.

Justin brauchte eine Weile um diese Worte zu verstehen.

Dann, langsam und vorsichtig, schritt er mit den Prinzen ins Treppenhaus und wartete, bis dieser die Alarmanlage einschaltete.

Es war unbewusst, dass Justin hinblickte, doch er sah die Nummern die Brian eingab.

War dies der Schlüssel zum Prinzenschloss?

Justin wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, die Treppen herunter zu steigen, doch er wurde von den Prinzen aufgehalten.

Dieser griff ihn sanft und vorsichtig am Arm und zog ihn, immer darauf bedacht, keine erneute Angstattacke auszulösen, in den Aufzug.

Als sie drinnen waren erklärte er es mit diesen einfachen Worten: "Geht schneller.", und drückte auch schon im nächsten Augenblick die Taste für das Erdgeschoss.

Justin kannte Aufzüge, wenn er mit seiner Mutter beim Arzt war, oder auch bei seltenen Einkäufen, wo er mit durfte, doch er mochte diese Maschinen nicht.

Er fühlte sich unwohl und hoffte immer, es würde schnell vorbei sein.

Und das war es auch.

Unten angekommen stellte Brian Justin vor sich hin und zog ihm den Reißverschluss seiner Strickjacke höher. "Wir müssen dir auf jeden Fall neue Sachen kaufen, eine Winterjacke sowieso.", bemerkte er.

Dann ging er vorwärts, blieb jedoch abrupt stehen, als er Justin nicht neben sich sah. Dieser stand noch immer unschlüssig vor dem Aufzug.

Brian stöhnte genervt auf und zwang sich zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag zur Geduld und zur Ruhe.

Er schritt wieder zu Justin "Was ist denn?"

Doch Justin antwortete nicht. Stattdessen nahm er Brians Hand und schaute dann unsicher wieder zu ihm herauf.

Brian hätte jeden anderen wegen diesem offensichtlichen Drang für seine Nähe ausgelacht, ja gar verspottet.

Aber bei Justin behielt er seine Gossensprache bei sich. Stattdessen schaute er nur zum jugendlichen Gesicht herunter.

Doch als er ein Lächeln von Justin dort sah, musste er hart schlucken.

Zögernd erwiderte er das Lächeln und stoppte, als er ihm eine verworrene Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen wollte.

Es war doch nicht richtig...

"Komm." Er schritt Hand in Hand mit Justin zum Jeep.

Doch als Brian ihn anwies einzusteigen, war es diesmal Justin der zögerte.

Doch der Prinz hatte ihm gesagt, sie würden nicht nach Hause fahren. Und wenn es der Prinz sagte, dann stimmte es schließlich ja auch. Denn er war der Prinz, das war doch klar!

Er überdachte alles zwei Mal, bevor er dann langsam mit Brians Hilfe einstieg.

Brian versuchte sich einzureden, er hätte ihm nur geholfen, aus Angst er würde vielleicht ausrutschen?

Doch in Wirklichkeit wollte er ihn berühren. Einfach nur berühren und ihm zeigen, dass er da war.

Das alles, was gerade passierte, echt war! Und dieses Gefühlschaos, indem sich beide befanden, mehr als nur real war.

Denn das war es. Und dennoch war es ein neues Märchen für Justin, und ein neues Kapitel für Brians Leben.

Brian ging zum Fahrersitz und stieg gekonnt ein. Er schaltete den Motor an und fuhr los.

Keine Hektik. Sie hatten ja noch Zeit.

Brian schaute auf seine sündhaft teure Armbanduhr und bemerkte, dass sie noch gut 1 ½ Stunden hatten.

Er beschloss spontan, einem ganz besonderen Laden einen Besuch abzustatten. Natürlich mit Justin.

Für Justin.

Brian fuhr in eine der exklusivsten Straßen in Pittsburgh.

Er parkte sein Auto gekonnt am Straßenrand, bevor er ausstieg und kurz darauf Justin half, dasselbe zu tun.

Justin schaute begeistert auf den großen Laden, mit den großen Panoramafenstern, von denen man alles gut sehen konnte. Innen waren schöne Kleidungsstücke, sorgsam aufgehangen oder gefaltet. Der ganze Laden war in warmen Cremefarben gestaltet. Vieles war mit Gold veredelt worden. Die Lichter waren angenehm, und als sie eintraten, wurden sie freundlich und galant begrüßt.

Doch Justin schrak etwas zurück als ein Mann mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu kam und ihn fragte, ob er ihm helfen könnte.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Brians Arm und genoss, den schönen Prinzengeruch, der auch auf seiner Kleidung zu riechen war.

Brian schien diesmal nicht verwundert über diese Reaktion zu sein. Und auch, wenn er Justin nur einen Tag lang kannte, gewöhnte er sich langsam an seine ungwöhnliche Verhaltensweise.

Denn für ihn war es okay. Für ihn war schließlich auch Justin okay.

"Nein, wir kommen schon klar. Danke!", gab er dem Mann zur Antwort und schaute dann zu Justin "Du musst schon die Sachen angucken, nicht meinen Ärmel, sonst weißt du doch gar nicht, was dir gefällt."

Justin verstand erst nicht, worauf der Prinz hinaus wollte. Wo waren sie denn überhaupt? Hier war alles so schön und teuer? Vielleicht waren sie ja in Brians Prinzenschneiderei?

Genauso wie in seinen Büchern.

Justin bemerkte erneut, dass er sein Buch gar nicht mehr hatte. Doch er bekam keine Panik. Denn der Prinz war ja jetzt da. Dann brauchte er sein Buch doch auch nicht mehr. Denn solange Brian da war, war alles okay.

Justin schaute sich erstaunt um. Er war noch nie in einem solch schönen Platz gewesen.

Und selbst wenn Brian diese Reaktion nicht ganz verstand, da er es ja schließlich gewöhnt war, seine Kleidung nur von den besten Marken und Häusern zu kaufen, musste er auflachen als er Justins bewunderte Augen sah.

"Na komm, gucken wir schnell was du brauchst, noch bevor dir die Augen vielleicht raus fallen." Er schmunzelte, und war insgeheim froh, als er sah, dass Justin sich freute.

Justin schaute sich um, ließ aber nicht Brians Hand los. Er zog ihn überall hin mit. Selbst in die Umkleide, nachdem Brian ein paar Teile für Justin gefunden hatte.

Denn dieser hatte zwar bei vielen Teilen gestaunt, traute sich aber nicht diese an zufassen. Er hatte Angst er würde sie kaputt machen. Und der Prinz würde dann wütend mit ihm sein.

Denn er machte alles kaputt. Das hatte er von seinem Vater so eingebläut bekommen. Er machte alles kaputt, ja selbst Familien, selbst Familien machte er kaputt...

Doch Brian beobachtete genau Justins Blicke, und nahm immer diese Teile an sich, die Justin besonders lange und ausgiebig anschaute.

Justin hatte keine weitere Zeit, sich um seinen Vater Gedanken zu machen. Während Brian die Sachen auf seinen Schoß tat und sich auf den dargebotenen Stuhl setzte, schaute sich Justin in der großen Kabine um.

Doch mehr als den einen schönen, großen Wandspiegel, ein paar Haken für die Kleidung, einen schönen vergoldeten Hocker und die schönen Fliesen auf denen er stand, fand er nicht. Ach ja... und der Prinz! Aber dieser war ja immer da. Justin lächelte bei den Gedanken, und schaute glücklich zu Brian.

"Zieh das hier mal an." Brian erwiderte das Lächeln kurz, und übergab dann Justin einen dunkelblauen leichten Kapuzen-Pullover.

Justin nahm ihn an sich, und zog sich etwas umständlich um.

Brian schaute ihn dabei belustigt zu. Der Kleine konnte aber auch tollpatschig sein.

Er half den Jungen die restlichen Sachen auszuprobieren. Aber auch nur, weil langsam die Zeit drängte. Denn wenn sie noch pünktlich ins Diner wollten, mussten sie sich nun etwas beeilen.

Brian musste selber zugeben, dass er die Zeit ganz vergessen hatte. Sonst brauchte er nie lange für eine kleine Shopping-Einlage, aber diesmal war es auch etwas anderes.

Denn Justin war ja da... Und Justin war... ja er war ja auch anders?

"Gefallen sie dir?" fragte Brian als die beiden an der Kasse standen, und er seine Kreditkarte zückte.

Justin antwortete nicht. Er nickte nur eifrig und staunte dann, wie wohl die Kasse funktionierte. Und die wunderschöne Karte, die der Prinz der Kassiererin gab.

"Einen schönen Tag noch.", lächelte diese, als sie alles ordentlich gefaltet, in eine große Papiertüte mit der Aufschrift "Canada Goose" legte.

Justin wusste weder, was dies bedeutete, noch hatte er eine Ahnung, wie viel diese Sachen gekostet hatten. Doch er wusste, dass sie schön waren, genauso wie der Prinz.

Brian nahm die Tüte an sich, und suchte nach der Jacke die er Justin gekauft hatte. Als er fündig wurde übergab er sie dem Jungen. "Hier, zieh die an."

Justin war froh, die schöne Jacke anziehen zu dürfen, und lachte als er sich damit im Wandspiegel, des Ladens sah.

"Schön!" freute er sich und sah zum Prinzen herüber. Dieser lächelte ebenfalls.

"In der Tat, bei dem Preis!" Er nahm Justins Hand wieder in seine und beide gingen gemeinsam zurück zum Jeep.

Wieder half er den Jungen auf den Beifahrersitz, und verstaute kurz darauf die Tüte im Kofferraum, bevor er selbst auf den Fahrersitz Platz nahm.

Justin befühlte derweil seine Jacke. Sie war schön warm, in einem hübschen dunkelblau, und hatte an ihrer Kapuze weiches Fell. An seinem Ärmel war ebenfalls die Aufschrift "Canada Goose", die er zuvor auf der Tüte gesehen hatte.

Justin erinnerte sich wieder an Brians Worte in der großen Burg mit den vielen Menschen, und den schönen bunten Stiften.

"Danke?" Justin erlernte das Wort langsam ohne Stottern auszusprechen. Denn bei dem Prinzen dachte er es so oft. Zwar sagte er es nicht immer laut, aber er dachte fast jeden Augenblick daran. Und er hoffte, der Prinz wusste, wie dankbar er war.

Brian fühlte eine angenehme Wärme, als er die aufrichtigen und dankbaren Augen von Justin sah.

"Bitte."

Im Diner war es derweil leerer als sonst. Es war nicht üblich, dass dort viele Tische frei waren, denn sonst war es immer bis zu den letzten Plätzen randvoll. Denn Debbie war sehr beliebt in der schwulen Community, und dass nicht nur durch ihre warme, mütterliche Art, sondern auch dadurch, dass sie sich öffentlich für Die Rechte der Homosexuellen Szene in Pittsburgh einsetzte.

Als die beiden ins Diner kamen, bemerkte Brian sofort die ruhige Stimmung. Er fand es angenehm. Und auch Justin schien sich nicht bedrängt zu fühlen. Aufmerksam schaute er sich im Diner um.

Sein Blick blieb an der Theke hängen. Er fand es aufregend, dass man dort sitzen konnte.

Fragend schaute er Brian an, und dieser verstand, als er Justins Blick zu deuten begann, der immer wieder zur Theke abschweifte.

"Komm mit." flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

Justin der diese Geste gefiel lachte laut auf, während er Brian zur Theke folgte. Sie setzten sich auf die mittleren Hocker nebeneinander und warteten, bis Debbie von der Küche zurück kam.

Als diese Brian sah wurde jedoch ihr Blick finster.

"Was fällt dir ein den Mann meines Sohnes mitten in der Nacht anzurufen, obwohl du weißt das sie an diesem Tag eigentlich -" Ach ja der Anruf, als Brian den frierenden Justin in der ersten Nacht zu sich genommen hatte. Den hatte Brian ganz vergessen. Doch Debbie stoppte als sie die zierliche Gestalt neben Brian bemerkte, welche nun ängstlich zu Debbie schaute.

Er wollte sich unbedingt verstecken, doch er hatte Angst, hier waren noch andere Menschen, und er fand keine sichere Ecke wo er Mollys Trick, beide Hände vor die Augen zu legen, anwenden konnte. Er blieb an seinen Platz. Dachte nach, wo er sich Schutz suchen könnte, und sein Blick haftete kurz darauf auf dem Prinzen.

Bewusst nahm er Brians Hand, die auf dessen Schoss war und drückte sie ganz fest, während er immer wieder scheue Blicke zu der wütenden Frau warf.

Sie hatte zwar nicht laut geredet, aber er bemerkte die offensichtliche Wut in ihrer Stimme.

"Es ist okay." Brian beruhigte Justin indem er ihm einmal über die Knöchel strich und sich dann wieder von seiner Hand losband.

"Debbie, das ist Justin, und deswegen bin ich hier..." Brian bemerkte Debbies Blick der fragend zu Justin gerichtet war "Er...er ist Autist." brach es zögernd aus Brian heraus "Und... ich muss mit dir reden." Wieder eine kurze Pause. "Dringend!"

Debbie dachte erstmal sie hätte sich verhört. Was hatte denn das nun zu bedeuten? War es ein neuer Streich von Brian? Oder machten die beiden gerade ein Rollenspiel? Aber dieser Junge, wie hieß er nochmal gleich? Justin! Er konnte niemals Brians neue Beute sein. Der Junge war doch gerade mal ein Kind! Und außerdem vollkommen nicht Brians Typ. Blond, blaue Augen und völlig unschuldig. Sie fand ihn zwar ganz niedlich, begriff aber nicht, warum er denn mit Brian zusammen unterwegs war?

"Ehm... Brian - ?" Debbie wusste erst nicht was sie sagen sollte.

Brian stöhnte genervt auf. Wieso war es denn so schwer es zu akzeptieren?

"Was willst du essen?" Er schaute fragend zu Justin, und ignorierte Debbie in dem Moment gekonnt.

Diese wollte erst empört zu einer weiteren Standpauke ansetzen, doch Justins ängstliches Wesen ließ sie inne halten.

Brian erhielt keine Antwort. "Justin, entweder du sagst mir jetzt was du willst, oder ich bestelle einfach etwas was ich gerne mag, und das wird dann gegessen!" Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er etwas rau klang. Und dies bemerkte wohl auch Justin, der nun noch unsicherer und ängstlicher wirkte.

Brian seufzte auf, ließ denn Jungen alleine zur Ruhe kommen. "Debbie mach ihm-"

"Ich weiß schon" wurde er von Debbie unterbrochen "Schätzchen dich kriegen wir wieder hin.", lächelte sie Justin zu und schaute Brian, als sie Justins Blick woanders spürte, noch einmal wütend an.

Und Brian wusste, dies würde eine deftige Standpauke von Debbie bedeuten. Und er wusste auch schon den Ursprung:

Justin!

Sie bereitete für Justin einen Salat, Pommes, Fischstäbchen, ein paar Chicken Nuggets. Alles was Kinder so gerne mögen. Danach übergab sie ihm noch eine große Schüssel voller Süßigkeiten "Lass es dir schmecken, Schätzchen."

Doch Justin schaute nur undefinierbar auf das Essen und danach zu Debbie.

"Es ist okay, iss." meldete sich nun auch Brian zu Wort, und nickte ihm zu.

Justin erinnerte sich wieder mal an die Worte vom Prinzen, als sie in der Burg waren.

"Danke!" sagte er fest zu Brian.

"Nicht jemanden vergessen?" lachte nun auch Brian, auf Debbies entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck hin.

Justin schaute nur ganz kurz zu Debbie und flüsterte ein leises "Danke?" hin.

Brian bedeute Debbie, dass es okay war.

Er stand auf. "Ich muss nur kurz mit Debbie reden. Ich bin gleich dort drüben." Er zeigte damit auf das kleine glaslose Fenster was zur Küche hin zeigte.

Justin wollte erst mitkommen, wurde aber von den Prinzen aufgehalten, als dieser ihm versprach, immer im Blickfeld zu bleiben.

Dies beruhigte Justin etwas, und er ließ sich wieder auf sein Essen ein. Es schmeckte gut. Und er merkte immer mehr, wie hungrig er eigentlich war.

Und wie sehr... ja wie sehr er Brian mochte?


	9. Mein Schatz

In kurzen und knappen Worten erklärte Brian Debbie den Sachverhalt.

Doch dies schien der impulsierenden Lady nicht zu genügen.

Immer wieder unterbrach sie Brian. Entweder mit einem hysterischen "Was?" einem betroffenen "Mhhh.", oder ein ungläubiges "Aha!".

Sie konnte Brian in dem Punkt einfach nicht verstehen. Und sie hätte sich nicht zu träumen vermögen, dass Brian so etwas tun würde.

"Und was willst du jetzt mit dem Jungen tun? Sein Vater hetzt doch jetzt die Behörden auf dich! Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?" Der letzte Satz rutschte Debbie wie schon so oft davor einfach heraus. Sie war zwar froh, dass Brians Herz sich nun etwas erwärmt hatte, doch wieso musste es gleich so viel sein!

Er brachte sich doch nur in Schwierigkeiten.

Aber schließlich kannte sie es auch nicht anders von ihm. Sie kannte den Störenfried schon seid er 14 Jahre alt war, und sie wusste wie schwer er es damals hatte.

"Debbie ich weiß es doch selber nicht!" Brian klang verzweifelt, was Debbies Muttersensoren anscheinend wieder auf Hochtouren brachte.

"Na gut... ich werde dir vorerst etwas mit dem Jungen helfen. Aber du musst unbedingt Melanie Bescheid geben. Wir müssen jetzt wissen wie es weitergeht. Denn blind können wir die Sache nicht angehen."

Brian atmete erleichtert auf. Er konnte es Debbie zwar niemals sagen, doch tief im inneren liebte er sie wie eine eigene fürsorgliche Mutter, die er leider niemals haben durfte.

Er beruhigte sich etwas, im Gedanken nicht alleine zu sein.

"Debbie... Danke..." Es waren nur zwei zögerliche Worte, doch Debbie wusste, es war mehr als man von Brian erwarten konnte.

Und noch viel wichtiger, es war von Herzen. Denn das war das einzige was zählte.

"Schon gut du kleiner Scheißer. Und nun schauen wir mal nach unserem Schützling." Sie gab Brian beim Vorbeigehen einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. "Und wehe du handelst nochmal so unbedacht!"

Brian wollte erst protestieren, doch als er Debbies Lachen hörte, konnte er nichts anderes tun als darin einzusteigen.

Gemeinsam traten sie wieder zur Theke, wo Justin saß.

Alleine. Denn das Essen war schon weg, genauso wie die Süßigkeiten.

"Na, ich hoffe mal du kotzt mir heute nicht ins Bett." Er verdrehte die Augen und schaute Debbie dabei böse an. "Musstest du ihm gleich so viel Ungesundes geben?"

"Zurück!" fauchte sie Brian leise an und lächelte dann wieder Justin zu "Na hat es dir geschmeckt, Schätzchen?"

Justin schaute wie schon so oft erst seinen Prinzen an. Er wartete auf eine Bestätigung, die auch sofort kam und nickte dann Debbie zu.

"Danke?" Er klang zwar immer noch schüchtern, doch wenigstens nicht mehr so ängstlich wie anfangs.

"Das ist schön. Ich pack euch noch etwas für Zuhause ein." Der letzte Teil war an Brian gerichtet.

Sofort machte sie sich auf die Arbeit und packte für die beiden einige Zitronenschnitten, Kuchen, Kekse, Süßwaren und noch Knabberzeug ein.

Immer wieder trafen ihre Blicke die beiden.

Brian hatte sich derweil neben Justin gesetzt und unterhielt sich vorsichtig mit ihm. Er war froh, dass Justin der Unterhaltung folgte, und auch selber mitredete.

Der Junge schien langsam aufzutauen.

Debbie musste immer wieder lächeln wenn sie zu den beiden herüber sah. Sie kannte Brian nun schon so lange, doch hatte sie ihn noch nie so sanft und fürsorglich gesehen. Es musste noch etwas anderes sein als Mitleid, dass Brian Kinneys Handlung steuerte.

Ja, es musste noch etwas anderes sein.

Kurz darauf betrat eine junge, brünette Frau das Diner.

Sie schaute mit ihren braunen Augen forschend durch den gesamten Raum und hielt Ausschau nach...

Da!

Sofort schritt sie zu den beiden lachenden Gestalten herüber.

"Ich hab dich gesucht. Also wo liegt das Problem?"

Melanie Markus in Fleisch und Blut.

Brian war anfangs zu perplex um zu antworten. Er hätte nicht mehr erwartet, dass sie ihren Termin wahrnahm.

Doch erleichtert war er trotzdem.

"Ehm... Melanie? Am besten wir besprechen das weitere woanders. Komm mit." Brian stand auf und wollte Melanie am Arm packen, doch diese wehrte ab.

"Brian du bist nicht mein einziger Termin! Also sag mir jetzt was los ist oder ich gehe wieder!" Ihre Stimme schwang dabei immer wieder in die lautere Ebene, was Justin ängstigte.

Warum mussten denn alle in diesem Diner schreien? Und warum waren alle so sauer auf den Prinzen?

Justin fing an zu zittern. Er hatte Angst vor diesen Menschen. Angst, dass sie ihm etwas antun könnten.

Doch am meisten hatte er Angst, sie würden seinem Prinzen etwas antun. Denn das durften sie nicht!

"Brian!" Justin packte seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, doch mehr als ein leises Krächzen brachte er nicht zustande.

Zu groß war noch die Angst.

Brian verstand sofort, und schritt langsam zu den verängstigten Jungen. Er half ihm vom Hocker und schaute ihm tief in die Augen "Es ist okay, das ist Melanie. Sie wird uns nichts tun." Es strengte ihn an, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

Und obwohl er wusste, dass Melanie im Grunde genommen keine Schuld daran trug, da sie ja unwissend war, richtete sich seine Wut trotzdem gegen sie.

Er schaute sie aus funkelnden Augen an "Ich sagte wo-an-ders!"

Melanie verstand wie schon Debbie zuvor nicht sofort was überhaupt los war. Doch das ungewöhnliche Verhalten des Jungens, und am meisten von Brian, verließen sie, der Sache doch noch ein Ohr zu geben.

Sie nickte nur überrascht und beobachtete die beiden genauer.

Wer war dieser blonde Junge? Und warum kümmerte sich Brian um ihn?

Sie hoffte es in dem Gespräch herauszufinden, und erinnerte sich an ihr Telefonat.

-Es geht nicht um mich- schossen ihr die Worte in den Kopf. War etwa der Junge... nein... das konnte doch nicht sein... was könnte er denn damit zu tun haben...

Sie wiegelte den Gedanken schnell ab, doch wenn sie die beiden so ansah, da zweifelte sie nicht mehr ganz an ihrer Theorie, dass der Junge eine immense Rolle in Brians Problem spielte.

Und das schlimmste war... wenn es so sein sollte... dann wäre es auch ihr Problem.

Denn auch wenn Brian und Melanie viele Differenzen zwischen einander pflegten, könnten sie sich nicht im Stich lassen. Denn sie könnten niemals die Community im Stich lassen. Und sie waren ein Teil davon. Alle beide. Aber der blonde Junge doch nicht...

Oder?

Denn anscheinend bedeutete er Brian etwas. Das merkte Melanie sofort. Niemals würde sich Brian so um eine fremde Person kümmern. Also musste er Justin kennen...

Sehr gut sogar... .

"Debbie passt du kurz auf Justin auf?" Er gab Debbie mit einem einheitlichen Blick zu verstehen.

Und diese tat es.

Sie kam lächelnd zu den beiden, und sah Justin aus mitfühlenden Augen an.

Dieser hatte sich eng an Brian geschmiegt, und auch wenn Brian diese Umarmung nicht ganz erwiderte, sondern ihm nur ab und zu eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich, genügte es Justin um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Die Nähe war alles was er brauchte. Die Nähe zu Brian. Zu seinem Prinzen.

"Willst du mir helfen das Essen einzupacken?" Debbie wusste, es war keine wirkliche Beschäftigung für einen Autisten, doch was konnte man denn anderes im Diner machen?

Erst als Brian ihm zunickte, ließ sich Justin von Debbie einführen. Seinen Prinzen jedoch immer im Blickfeld.

Denn dieser saß mit der fremden wütenden Frau an einem Tisch gegenüber der Theke, und unterhielten sich.

Justin mochte die braunhaarige Frau nicht. Doch er traute sich nicht zu dem Prinzen zu gehen, und ihn zu sich zu holen.

Als diese Aufgabe erledigt war, malte Debbie mit Justin Tierbilder.

Sie saßen an der Theke und immer wieder hörte man ein leises Lachen von Justin.

Er mochte die rothaarige Frau sehr. Und auch, wenn er sich anfangs vor ihr ängstigte, gefiel sie ihm nun. Er hatte sehr viel Spaß mit ihr. Vielleicht war sie auch ein Clown, oder ein Hampelmann? Denn sie war lustig angezogen fand Justin, sie trug bunte Farben.

Er musterte ihre Weste ausgiebig. "Re...Regenbo...bogen?" Er zeigte mit seinem Finger auf die Farben.

Debbie lachte laut auf "schlaues Bürschen." Sie strich ihm über die Wange.

Ja, und obwohl er Autist war mochte sie ihn. Denn jeder Mensch war anders, und doch ergänzte man sich. Genauso wie der Regenbogen.

Genauso.

Debbie gab ihrer Zeichnung keine besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Viel mehr lauschte sie den beiden Rivalen hinter ihr, und schenkte ihnen immer wieder aufmunternde Blicke.

Denn sie würden sich niemals im Stich lassen.

Justin gähnte zum wiederholten male. Es dämmerte draußen, doch Brian und Mel schienen noch immer nicht fertig zu sein.

Und immer mehr schien Brian bewusst zu werden, welche immense Verantwortung er nun trug. Und was es für Folgen haben würde!

Denn geschah schon mal etwas wie Mr. Kinney es wollte?

Auch Brian schien müde zu sein. Das ganze Gespräch strengte ihn etwas an, doch die meiste Anstrengung waren definitiv seine wirren Gedanken, die er gar nicht erst zu ordnen vermochte. Denn je länger Melanie redete, desto wirrer wurden sie.

"Melanie, ich bin ehrlich müde, und ich schaff es ehrlich nicht mehr!" Brian war es egal, ob er nun vor Melanie Schwäche zeigte. Denn es war die Wahrheit. Es war nicht nur für Justin schwer, sondern auch für seinen derzeitigen inoffiziellen Mündel.

"Ich weiß... am besten wir reden morgen in Ruhe weiter. Du gehst jetzt mit Justin nach Hause, und ich überlege mir schon mal wie es juristisch weitergehen wird. Aber eins muss ich dir vorerst schon mal sagen Brian... es sieht nicht gut aus für dich." Melanie schaute ihn mitfühlend an.

Auch wenn sie sonst kein Verständnis für Pittsburghs Stud hatte, fühlte sie diesmal ein wenig Mitleid. Denn schließlich hatte Brian etwas gutes getan. Selbst wenn es nun für ihn schlecht enden würde.

Denn Melanie wusste, eine richtige Chance hatte er nicht vor Gericht. Und sie wusste, diesmal könnte er sich nicht so einfach den Konsequenzen entziehen. Denn auch wenn Brian mit viel davon kam, manchmal mehr als ihm zustand, würde er diesmal auf seine Kosten kommen.

Welch Irnoie des Schicksals?

Er kam mit schlechten Taten davon, und was war mit den Guten?

Melanie stand auf und goss sich warmen Kaffe ein. Unauffällig besah sie sich den Jungen, der auf der anderen Seite der Theke mit Debbie saß und konzentriert Tierbilder malte.

Er hatte Talent, dass sah Melanie sofort. Denn wenn man schon mit einer Kunstlehrerin als Partnerin zusammen lebte, da musste man ja auch das ein oder andere Wissen aufschnappen.

Sie besah sich nun sein Gesicht. Es war jung, etwas blass, aber mit leicht rosigen Wangen. Seine Augen waren hellblau, sein Haar blond. Ja... er war hübsch.

Und doch wirkte er verletzlich. Langsam nahm sie einen Schluck von ihrer Kaffetasse, und besah sich nun Brian der noch immer am Tisch saß und nachzudenken schien.

Sein Aussehen hatte sich nicht verändert. Doch sein Verhalten. Sie konnte sich noch immer keinen Reim auf Brians Handlung machen, doch in ihren Gespräch hatte er ausdücklich erwähnt, er würde Justin nicht freiwillig wieder bei seinen Eltern abgeben.

Melanie hatte ihm viele Konsequenzen genannt, doch Brian blieb hart. Und Mel wusste, da konnte man nichts mehr ausrichten.

Denn Brian war ein Kinney. Und Kinneys gaben nicht auf.

Brian schien ihren Blick auf sich zu spüren und schaute sie aus müden Augen an.

Und da war es. Ein Lächeln!

Brian Kinney lächelte Melanie Markus an!

Und das nicht aus Sarkasmus, oder Belustigung, ja gar aus Provokation, Nein!

Es war ehrlich. Aufrichtig.

Und Mel wusste, dass er ihre Hilfe schätzte.

Denn letztendlich hatte sie ihm zugestimmt. Ihm ihre Hilfe angeboten. Ihn damit aufgemuntert?

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln schnell und kurz.

Ja, sie waren es einfach nicht gewöhnt nett zueinander zu sein.

Doch was war an dieser ganzen Situation schon gewöhnlich? Wenn alles aus dem Ruder zu laufen schien.

Melanie wusste, viel Zeit hätten sie nicht, bis die Klage kommen würde. Und viel Zeit hätten sie ebenfalls nicht, bis die Behörden Brian ausfindig machen würden, und ihm Justin wegnehmen würden.

Wie zu seinen Eltern bringen würden. Dort hin, wo auf Justin die Schlingepflanzen, und das böse Monster namens Craig Taylor wartete.

Doch sie hatte Brian hoch und heilig versprochen, diese Zeit zu nutzen.

Und auch wenn sie noch kein einziges Wort mit dem Autist gewechselt hatte, strahlte er für sie eine Wärme aus.

Das Klingeln ihres Handy ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken.

Hastig ging sie ran. Es war Lindsay.

Sie versuchte ihre Stimmte ruhig zu halten, auch wenn zurzeit alles in ihr in Aufruhr schien.

"Linds?" Melanie lächelte, selbst wenn Lindsay es nicht sehen konnte.

"Mel? Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Und seid ihr immer noch nicht fertig? Verdammt, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!"

Melanie schaute sich im Diner um. Sie bemerkte, dass niemand mehr außer sie, Brian, Justin und Debbie hier waren. Selbst die Köche htten sich verabschiedet. Draußen war es dunkel.

Wie lange hatten sie denn geredet?

"Linds, es tut mir leid. Ich war etwas im Stress, ich hab vergessen dich anzurufen. Ich... ich leg jetzt auf. Wenn ich nach Hause komme erzähle ich dir alles, 'kay?"

"Ja, aber bleib nicht mehr lange weg. Gus will, dass du ihm eine Gute Nacht Geschichte vorliest. Du bist ja heute dran."

Melanie hörte Lindsay durch den Hörer seufzen.

"Er schläft noch nicht?" Auch Melanie stöhnte frustriert auf "Sag ihm, ich lese ihm morgen vor, aber nur wenn er jetzt schläft."

Melanie hörte Gus bei Lindays Vorschlag protestieren, doch Melanie hatte nun wirklich keine Nerven dafür. Selbst wenn sie Gus wie ihr eigenes Kind liebte.

Denn indirekt war es ja auch ihr eigenes Kind!

"Schatz, ich muss jetzt auch schon wieder auflegen. Bring ihn irgendwie zum Schlafen, du schaffst das schon." wimmelte sie Lindsay auf, als diese wieder zum Hörer griff.

Sie steckte ihr Handy wieder weg, und schaute wieder zu Justin.

Doch was sie nicht erwartet hatte war den Blick von Justin haargenau zu treffen.

Er schaute sie durch warme, aber auch verunsicherte Augen an.

Man sah ihn an, dass er ebenfalls überfordert mit der Situation war, was sie ihm nicht verübeln konnte.

Auch ihn lächelte sie kurz an, während sie den Inhalt in ihrer Tasse umrührte.

Sie musste nun wohl oder übel auch Verantwortung übernehmen. Das hatte Brian versprochen.

Und sie wollte ihm auch etwas zurückgeben. Denn wenn Brian Kinney nie ein Versprechen brach, würde sie es auch nicht tun.

Brian raffte sich mühsam hoch. Es wurde Zeit wieder ins Loft zu fahren. Nach Hause.

Er sah Justin an, dass dieser müde war. Hatte er noch anfangs voller Freude auf seinem Papier gemalt, bewegte er seinen Stift nun trübe über die Zeichnung.

Auch wenn er nicht viel getan hatte, fühlte sich Justin ausgelaugt. Die vielen Eindrückte, die vielen Gedanken, die ungewohnten Situationen, und die vielen Menschen hatten ihn erschöpft.

Das ganze Chaos erschöpfte ihn, und auch wenn man es vor ihm zu verbergen vermochte, merkte er, dass selbst die Erwachsenen verzweifelt waren.

Warum musste er nur allen Menschen, die er kannte Leid zufügen?

Er hatte Angst sie würden ihn deswegen verlassen. Angst alleine da zu stehen, wo er doch niemanden mehr hatte.

Warum konnte nur niemand bei ihm bleiben? Für immer?

Wenn es selbst seine Eltern nicht konnten.

Justin hörte Brians Worte, und versuchte vom Hocker zu kommen. Brian half ihm sicherheitshalber herunter "Wir gehen dann mal... und..." Er schluckte bevor er weiterfuhr "Danke..." Damit schaute er Debbie und Melanie eindringlich ein.

Sie würden sein einfaches und schlichtes Danke verstehen.

Und das taten sie.

Ja sie verstanden es. Sie verstanden Brian Kinney.

Er nahm Justin bei der Hand und führte ihn hinaus zum Jeep, und anschließend in sein Loft.

Im Aufzug wurde Justin wieder etwas wacher, und drückte Brians Hand bis sie oben angekommen waren.

Brian ließ es zu. Er war zu müde zum protestieren. Zu müde zum Nachdenken.

Justin lag nur mit Unterhose bekleidet, zugedeckt, auf Brians Bettseite.

Ihm war etwas übel vom vielen Essen. Die zuletzt festgestellte, "nette" Frau, hatte ihm viel angeboten, und er wusste er müsste alles aufessen.

-Es wird alles gegessen was auf den Tisch kommt- So hatte er es von Zuhause aus gelernt. Er wusste es würde wieder eine Schimpftriade von seinem Vater geben, wenn er nicht alles auf aß, was man ihm auf den Teller tat. Denn das machte er nicht immer. Meistens hatte er keinen Hunger, doch er musste essen.

Justin dachte wieder ans Diner. Er hatte alles aufgegessen, aus Angst sein Vater würde sonst kommen und ihn wieder mitnehmen.

Denn das wollte er nicht.

Nein! Er wollte bei Brian bleiben. Für immer... und ewig!

"An was denkst du?" Brian hatte Justin lange beobachtet, als er ebenfalls nur mit Unterhose bekleidet vom Bad herauskam. Er bemerkte sofort Justins nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck, und war da auch etwas Angst in seinen Augen zu sehen?

Brian hoffte es nicht. Er sollte keine Angst mehr empfinden. Er sollte sich wenigstens für die verbleibende Zeit sicher fühlen... .

Und vielleicht durfte er sich ja auch für immer sicher fühlen... für immer und ewig.

Justin zog es vor nicht darauf zu antworten. Er wollte nicht mehr von seinem Vater sprechen. Immer wieder fühlte er Angst, wenn er es tat. Er mochte dieses Gefühl nicht.

Stattdessen sah er Brian lange an. Er wusste nicht, warum sein Bauch plötzlich kribbelte. So als wären tausend Schmetterlinge dort und flatterten, und flatterten, und flatterten.

Er fühlte sich auch so schon übel, und obwohl das Schmetterlingsgefühl wunderschön, genauso wie der Prinz war, verstärkte es seine Übelkeit.

Brian konnte nicht so schnell die Sachlage erfassen, als er Justins bittenden Blick sah. Aber als dieser plötzlich anfing zu würgen, wusste Brian sofort was Sache war.

"Oh Shit!" fluchte er und eilte zur Küchenzeile, holte von den unteren Schränken einen sauberen, leeren Mülleimer aus Plastik und eilte mit diesem zurück.

Er platzierte ihn vor der Bettseite, und kletterte dann neben Justin, um diesen in eine halb liegende, halb aufrechte Haltung zu bringen.

Justin stützte sich mit seinem Ellbogen ab, während Brian ihn von hinten umschlang. Brian hatte nicht viel Ahnung von Medizin, oder gar von Hilfe was dieses Thema betraf, doch so hatte es einmal Lindsay bei Gus gemacht, als dieser krank war, und sich übergeben musste.

Justins Würgen wurde immer stärker und er hatte Probleme Luft zu bekommen, als der erste Schwall seinen Mund verließ.

Er mochte dieses Gefühl nicht, und alles drehte sich.

Sein Magen tat weh, und er fühlte sich müde und schlecht.

Aber die Übelkeit blieb, selbst nachdem er sich kurz darauf noch einmal übergab.

Er krallte sich mit seiner freien Hand fest in Brians Arme, die dieser von hinten um seinen Bauch geschlungen hatte.

Brian verbarg den Schmerz, den dieser Griff mit sich brachte.

"Schhh lass es raus. Es ist nicht so schlimm, lass es raus." flüsterte dieser ihm zu, als er Justins Angst mitbekam.

Dieser tat wie ihm geheißen, und erbrach sich nochmal.

Erschöpft lehnte er sich dann an Brian, der ihn wieder sanft in die Kissen sinken ließ.

"Wenigstens hast du das Bett nicht vollgekotzt, Bengel." Seine Stimme hatte einen sanften Unterton, und seine Hand machte sich fast selbstständig, als er Justin eine verschwitzte Strähne aus der Stirn strich.

Er beugte sich über den zitternden, verängstigten Jungen und flüsterte ein leises "Warte kurz."

Mit den Worten stand er auf, entsorgte den Eimer, und brachte Justin ein Glas Wasser, dass dieser durstig annahm.

"Komm, Zähne putzen" Brian ging ins Bad und holte ein großes Badetuch, dass er Justin, als dieser vom Bett stieg, um die Schultern hängte.

Er half ihm ins Bad, was keine schlechte Idee war, so wie er torkelte!

Am Waschbecken spülte sich Justin den Mund aus und putzte sich seine Zähne mit einer neuen Zahnbürste, die in den Medizinkasten lag.

Brian hielt ihn von hinten, als Justin ihm beichtete, dass er sich schwindelig fühlte.

Als er fertig war führte ihn Brian wieder zurück ins Bett. Er ließ das Badetuch vors Bett fallen, und drückte Justin sanft zurück in die Kissen, während er sich derweil auf die Holzvertafelung des Bettes setzte und Justin besorgt anschaute "Gehts dir jetzt besser?"

"Mhhh... Ba..Bauch?"

Brian fühlte ihm die Stirn. Sie war wärmer als sonst, aber Brian schob es auf die Anstrengung.

"Nächstes Mal isst du nur soviel du verträgst. Du hättest nicht alles essen müssen, sondern aufhören sollen, als du satt warst." Seine Stimme sollte nicht vorwurfsvoll klingen, doch ändern konnte er nachträglich nichts mehr daran.

Brian überlegte einen Arzt zu konsultieren, doch er beließ es dabei. Er wollte Justin nicht beunruhigen. Sollte es ihm morgen immer noch schlecht gehen, würde er dann einen Arzt verständigen lassen.

"Schlaf jetzt erstmal." Er war im Begriff aufzustehen, als Justin ihn am Arm packte.

Er sagte nichts, sah ihn nur aus bittenden Augen an.

Brian brauchte nichts weiteres, um sich neben ihn zu legen und ihn sachte in den Schlaf zu streicheln.

Und auch wenn sich Justin anfangs bei Brians Berühungen versteifte, entspannte er sich kurze Zeit später, und schlief dann erschöpft aber trotzdem beruhigt ein.

Der Prinz war ja jetzt da.

Und auch Brian fühlte sich, wie schon lange nicht mehr geborgen und gebraucht.

Denn Justin war ja jetzt da.

In der Nacht wurde Brian mehrmals wach, der anscheinend selbst im Schlaf noch beide Ohren für Justin hatte.

Brian richtete sich mühsam etwas auf und schaute auf die Uhr.

Kurz nach 2 Uhr Nachts.

Er schaute wieder zu Justin. Dieser schien noch immer zu schlafen, jedoch etwas unruhiger als zuvor.

Brian legte sich wieder hin, drehte sich zu Justin, und sah ihn lange an.

Beobachtete sein Atmen, das Flattern seiner Augen unter seinen Lidern und sein wunderschönes Gesicht.

Justin murmelte etwas im Schlaf und fing an zu wimmern.

Anscheinend hatte er einen Albtraum. Aber das war nicht unüblich, bei schlechten Erlebnissen.

Brian hatte gehört, der Mensch würde sich mit Albträumen, von schlechten Erfahrungen langsam heilen.

Trotzdem weckte er Justin auf.

Er rüttelte wollend an seiner Schulter "Justin, Aufwachen. Justin!"

Prompt schlug Justin seine Augen auf, und schaute seinen Prinzen aus verängstigten Augen an.

"Mo.. Monster mit, mit Schl...Schlingel...SCHLINGELPFLANZEN!"

"Schh, es ist okay, du bist bei mir im Loft. Es war nur ein Traum. Ein böser Traum.", versuchte Brian den aufgebrachten Jungen zu beruhigen.

Er nahm ihn nicht in den Arm, und dennoch beruhigte sich Justin bei Brians sanften Worten.

Denn der Prinz log nicht. Er war hier bei ihm. Bei ihm. Und es war nur ein Traum. Ein böser, böser Traum!

"Hmm..." In dem Moment vermisste Justin sein Märchenbuch wieder. Eigentlich las ihm seine Mutter immer etwas vor, wenn er einen Albtraum hatte, während sein Vater nur kurz forschend ins Zimmer kam, und dann wieder verschwand.

"B...Buch!" Justin fing an zu weinen, und wünschte sich, die Welt würde nicht mehr gegen ihn sein.

Brian überwand sich und nahm den Jungen in den Arm. Er streichelte ihn sachte.

Er brauchte unbedingt eine Ausrede dafür, dass sein Buch nicht mehr da war. Das einzige, was Justin Halt versprach.

"Weißt du..." begann er zaghaft während er Justin, der an seiner nackten Brust schniefte, zärtlich die Tränen vom Gesicht wischte "Das Buch war eine Schatzkarte..."

"Hmmm?" Justin verstand nicht so recht. Eine Schatzkarte? Aber zu welchen Schatz denn?

"Ja... und jetzt hast du den Schatz ja, deswegen hast du dein Buch auch nicht mehr..." Brian biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Er hoffte Justin würde ihm das glauben, und nicht zu sehr nachfragen.

Denn er war kein Spezialist, sich um kurz nach zwei irgendwelche Ausreden für ein verschwundenes Märchenbuch eines Justin Taylors zu befassen.

"Schatz?" Aber Brians Hoffnung wurde nicht erfüllt. Denn Justins Stimme schien einen unglaubwürdigen Unterton zu haben.

"Ja... Ein Schatz..." Brian dachte krampfhaft nach, was nun Justins Schatz sein könnte.

Justin kuschelte sich derweil nur enger an Brian. Er war froh, dass ihn nun gesagt wurde, warum sein Buch nicht mehr da war. Und er war froh, dass Brian ihn nun sagen würde wo sein Schatz war.

Brian brauchte unbedingt schnell eine Antwort. Dieser Bengel schien ja wissbegieriger zu sein, als erwartet.

Oh, wo hatte er sich da nur rein geritten? Er sah schon das verheulte Gesicht vor sich, wenn er keinen Schatz finden konnte, den er Justin vorgaukeln konnte.

Es musste ja wenigstens etwas mit dem Märchenbuch zu tun haben! Justin war ja schließlich nicht dumm... .

Brian konnte seine Worte nicht mehr zurückhalten als diese seinen Mund verließen.

"Ja. Ich!"


	10. Kein Zurück

Der Rest der Nacht verlief ruhiger als zuvor. Justin schlief eng an seinen Prinzen gekuschelt ein, während Brian ihn immer mal wieder über den nackten Rücken streichelte, oder ihm eine verworrene kurze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.

Dies ging so weiter, bis Brian beruhigt, Justin in Sicherheit zu wähnen, einschlief.

Sie träumten gut. Denn was gab es besser als voneinander zu träumen?

Richtig, nichts!

Der Morgen kam viel zu früh, fand Brian. Er hätte gerne noch weiter geschlafen, aber die Pflicht rief.

Langsam machte er seine Augen auf. Das erste was er tat war, zu Justin zu blicken. Das zweite, zu lächeln.

Justin schlief seelenruhig an Brians Brust, und schien anscheinend noch tief im Traumland zu sein.

Brian entschied sich, ihn noch ein wenig schlafen zu lassen. Es war ja gerade mal...

Er schaute auf seine Uhr ... sieben Uhr früh.

Er würde sich heute frei nehmen. Schließlich war er der Boss, und konnte entscheiden wann er kam und wann nicht. Und heute gab es wichtigeres zu tun. Er musste mit Melanie sprechen. Sie hatten noch nicht alles geklärt, und Brian ahnte schon das Unglück heran nahen, denn es war ihm zu ruhig.

Viel zu ruhig.

Aber wahrscheinlich war es nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Und darauf wollte Brian vorbereitet sein. Denn er würde Justin nicht dort verlieren. Nein!

Brian wurde beobachte. Von zwei himmelsblauen Augen die vertrauensvoll zu dessen Prinzen starrten.

Zu dessen Retter.

Er mochte Brian sehr. Er war der erste Mensch der ihm Liebe gab und ihn beschützte. Und auch wenn seine Mutter nie schlecht zu ihm war, hatte sie nie etwas getan wenn sein Vater ihn schlug.

Sie stand nur da. Und ließ das Monster seine Schlingeplfanzen holen. Ließ das Monster toben. Ließ ihn einen wundervollen Menschen zerstören.

Einen sehr sehr wundervollen Menschen.

Und Brian war der erste, der ihm dieses Gefühl gab einer zu sein. Der ihm Sicherheit bot, ohne jegliche Zweifel. Ohne etwas zurück zu verlangen. Ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Er war der erste der ihn verstand. Der ihn zu verstehen versuchte. Der sich mit ihm abfand.

Und er war wahrlich der erste Mensch, für den Justin okay war.

Justin wollte nicht weg von Brian. Und jedes Mal, wenn er darüber nachdachte, schmerzte es ihn.

An einer Stelle in seinem Herzen. Ganz tief.

Und es gab keine Heilung. Das wusste Justin. Denn niemand konnte ihm das geben was Brian ihm gab.

Liebe.

"Na? Schon wach?" Justin sah ein liebevolles Lächeln, mit wunderschönen makellosen Zähnen.

Justin konnte nicht anders und lächelte ebenfalls. Er mochte den Prinzen so sehr! Niemand machte ihn so glücklich wie er. Bei niemanden konnte er so bedenkenlos lächeln wie bei ihm. Und bei niemanden fühlte er sich so geborgen wie bei ihm.

Brian fühlte Justins Stirn und Wangen. Seine Temperatur war wieder im normalen Bereich, dass bemerkte Brian sofort. Er war erleichtert. Aber Justin sah dennoch müde aus.

"Sollen wir noch im Bett bleiben?" Brian schien ein vollkommen neuer Mensch in der Gegenwart von Justin zu sein. Er war eigentlich ein Morgenmensch, und hasste es untätig im Bett zu liegen.

Doch bei Justin fühlte er sich wohl dabei. Und er würde jetzt wirklich sehr gerne...

"Im ... Bett.. lie..liegen bleiben?" Justin schien in der Sprache etwas sicherer zu werden. Er sprach zwar immer noch nicht in vollen Sätzen, und auch hakte es mal bei dem ein oder anderen Wort, doch bei Brian fühlte er sich nicht mehr verunsichert, spürte keine Gefahr oder Angst, und das zeigte auch seine Sprechweise.

Brian bemerkte dies, mit unbegründeter Freude. Denn dieser Effekt schien nur bei ihm zu sein. Justin reagierte immer noch fast schon allergisch auf fremde Menschen. Ganz schlimm, wenn diese auch noch laut waren.

Babylon fiel schon mal für die nächste Zeit aus. Brian war etwas enttäuscht, da es ja seine Gewohnheit war, hin und wieder den angesagten Schwulenclub in Pittsburgh einen Besuch abzustatten.

Aber wo sollte Justin dann hin?

Alleine im Loft konnte er ihn nicht lassen. Brian hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei. Ihm könnte etwas passieren?

Oh man! Brian Kinney empfand Sorge für Mitmenschen!

Auch zu seinen Freunden konnte er ihn nicht unterbringen. Erstens, niemand wusste bisher davon, außer vielleicht Debbie und Melanie, und zweitens. Justin hatte noch nicht genug Vertrauen in Debbie und Melanie schon mal gar nicht gefasst.

Es brauchte also noch Zeit. Und es gefiel dem ungeduldigen Brian Kinney zwar gar nicht, aber er musste es eben auf sich nehmen.

Damit musste er eben leben... Wenn er mit Justin leben wollte... .

"Ja, wir könnten Musik hören... magst du Musik?" Eine unnötige Frage. Denn Justins Gesichtsausdruck zufolge, wusste Justin nicht so recht wovon überhaupt die Rede war "Hörst du etwa nie Musik?" Brians Stimme klang entsetzt.

Was bei dem einen Gewohnheitssache war, war bei dem anderen gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Justin überlegte lange bevor er ein leises "Nein..." flüsterte. Er überlegte warum Brian so entsetzt klang. War es etwa schlimm?

Er wusste zwar was Musik war, aber bewusst hören tat er es nie.

Brian schien sich anscheinend damit abzufinden. "Mhh okay..." Er dachte daran, Justin einige seiner Lieder zum Anhören zu bringen, doch beim zweiten Überdenken schien dies nicht wirklich eine gute Idee sein. Er hatte nur Lieder mit ordentlich viel "Thumpa Thumpa" und er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass dies für Justin eine entsprechende Lösung war.

Oder ein guter Einstieg in die Musikwelt?

"Malen?" Justins Stimme klang freudig. Er hatte schon mit seiner Mutter gemalt. Auch mit seiner Schwester tat er es gerne.

Er vermisste sie. Immer dann, wenn er sich an schöne Zeiten erinnerte. Ohne seinen Vater.

Ohne das Monster!

Mit Debbie tat er es auch gerne.

"Du willst also malen, hm?" Brian strich ihm über die blasse Wange.

Justin drückte sein Gesicht in Brians Brust, und nickte schwach.

Was passierte nun?

"Na, dann! Warte kurz." Brian lachte auf. Er hatte eine wunderbare Idee, den Jungen zu beschäftigen.

Ja es würde ihm gefallen. Sehr sogar.

Brian ließ einen gespannten Autist im Bett zurück, während er, immer noch nur in Unterhose bekleidet, zu seinen Schrank schritt. In der unterstersten Schublade waren noch einige Sachen von Gus. Er hoffte die Fingerfarben waren noch nicht leer.

Er suchte nach ihnen. Langsam. Und musste immer wieder lächeln, wenn er den gespannten Blick Justins auf seinen Rücken spürte.

Brian gab zu, dass er ihn mochte. Sehr sogar.

"Da haben wir es!" Brian holte ein paar Tuben Fingerfarbe hervor. Sie waren zwar halb leer, aber es würde noch genügen um eine Portion Spaß zu haben.

Mit den Tuben bewaffnet legte er sich wieder ins Bett. Am liebsten hätte er sich darauf geworfen, so wie er es immer tat, aber er beließ es dabei, aus Sorge Justin zu ängstigen.

Brian machte alle Tuben auf und warf die Aufschraubdeckel weg.

"Na komm schon." lachte er, als er Justins intensiven Blick auf der Tube sah "Hier." Er übergab sie Justin, und wartete geduldig, bis dieser sie in seine kalten Hände nahm.

Doch er schien etwas verwirrt zu sein.

Und in der Tat das war er auch. Denn... Ja wo waren denn die Blätter?

Er schaute noch verwunderter drein, als Brian anfing die Paste auf seinen Finger zu tupfen.

Justin wartete bedächtig auf Papier, doch was Brian stattdessen machte, schockierte ihn. Er strich sich die Farbe bewusst auf den Arm.

Was tat der Prinz denn da? Er würde doch jetzt ganz viel Ärger bekommen! Denn man durfte sich nicht absichtlich schmutzig machen.

"Nein!" Justin nahm die Tube aus Brians Händen. Er hielt sie an seine Brust. Der Prinz sollte keinen Ärger bekommen. Viel lieber würde er alles auf sich zu nehmen. Er wollte den Prinzen schützen. Schützen vor allem.

"Warum denn nein? Ich dachte du wolltest malen." Brian lächelte verstehend. Er hatte schon mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet. Justin kannte von Zuhause nicht derartigen Spaß. Aber nun war er dort weg und bei ihm. Da wo alles erlaubt war.

Da wo alles okay war.

"Ärger!" Justins Wort klang ängstlich, aber auch trotzig. Was verstand der Prinz denn daran nicht?

"Nein du bekommst keinen Ärger." Brian musste sich nun das Lachen verkneifen.

"Nein, aber ... aber... du!" Dies schien Brian wieder etwas ernster werden zu lassen.

Justin hatte also keine Angst um sich... sondern um ihn!

Das gab Brian die Bestätigung, dass Justin nun vollends Vertrauen in ihm gefunden hatte. Denn er mochte ihn.

Deswegen nahm er sich auch die Erlaubnis einige Sachen klar zustellen, die seine Eltern völlig verrutscht hatten.

"Justin, wir bekommen keinen Ärger. Niemand kriegt Ärger. Denn man schimpft nur wenn man etwas schlecht tut. Und wir machen gerade nichts schlechtes hörst du? Sich mit Farbe zu beschmieren ist nicht schmutzig. Das ist Spaß! Kind sein... Bei mir wirst du so schnell keinen Ärger bekommen. Beruhigt?" Brians Stimme klang ruhig und sanft.

Und Justin verstand es. Langsam und bedächtig entfernte er die Tube von seiner Brust und schaute sie lange und ausgiebig an, bevor er sich ebenfalls etwas auf seinen Finger tupfte, nur um es danach den Prinzen gleich zu machen.

Ihr Lachen war noch lange zu hören. Beide beschmierten sich mit den unterschiedlichsten Farben und ihre eigenen Farbmischungen. Es machte ihnen Spaß.

Welch weiche Haut er hat! dachten beide zeitgleich. Und als ob sie gewusst hätten, was sie gerade feststellten, lächelten sie wieder.

Justin schien das erste Mal befreiter zu sein. Eigener. Er redete sogar ab und zu ohne Aufforderung. Und er lachte... lachte sogar viel.

Zwar nicht laut und lange, aber immer mal wieder. Dies ließ Brian unwillkürlich strahlen. Er fühlte sich gut. Sehr gut. Und das nur Dank Justin.

Und auch Justin fühlte sich gut. Und dies nur Dank seines Prinzen Brian.

Ihr Spiel wurde zerstört als es an der Tür klopfte.

Brian ahnte schlimmes. Sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen, sein Bauch kribbelte, sein Augen weiteten sich. Doch weder aus Glück, Freude oder Erregung, so wie man es sonst von Brian kannte.

Nein, das erste Mal war es aus Angst.

Wer klopfte da? Er erwartete keinen Besuch, und seine Freunde riefen davor immer an. Mikey würde einfach so hereinkommen. Wusste er doch, dass Brians Loft so gut wie nie abgeschlossen war, wenn er daheim war.

"Bleib hier." Brian erzwang sich ein Lächeln. Er wollte Justin nicht beunruhigen.

Nicht wissend, dass er es schon getan hatte.

Denn Justin wusste wie sich Angst anfühlte. Er kannte es zu gut. Und er wusste, dass Brian diese empfand. Es war wahrlich in der Luft zu spüren! Und mehr... .

Brian schritt, ungeachtet dessen, dass er nur mit Unterhose bekleidet war, zur Schiebetür.

Er fragte nicht wer dort ist. Er sagte nichts.

Er zögerte ebenfalls nicht als er die Schiebetür zur Seite zog.

Denn wer ihm Justin wegnehmen wollte, der würde es nicht schaffen! Und er würde sich sicherlich nicht verstecken.

Nicht wissen, dass er es schon bald tun musste.

"Brian! Schon mal was davon gehört, dass man sich etwas überzieht bevor man die Türe öffnet!" Melanie stöhnte genervt auf und schritt ohne Einladung Brians ins Loft "Ist er hier?"

Brian nickte, etwas überrumpelt von Melanies ungebetener Anwesenheit schob eilig die Tür zu und gesellte sich zu Melanie an den Küchentisch.

Diese hatte sich hingesetzt, und eine Menge an Dokumenten, wahrscheinlich juristische, dort verteilt.

"Setz dich." forderte sie ihn kühl auf.

Brian war zwar immer noch überrascht, setzte sich aber dennoch, noch immer in seiner Shorts und von oben bis unten mit Farbe bekleckst an den Küchentisch gegenüber Melanie.

"Wo bist du denn reingefallen?" lachte Melanie plötzlich als sie Brian genauer ansah.

Auch Brian lächelte leicht als er an die lustigen Malversuche von Justin dachte.

In der Tat. Brians Brust war voll geschmückt mit Blumenbildern, Tierbildern, und undefinierbaren Farbklecksern.

"Komplizierte Geschichte." wiegelte Brian ab. Dieses Erlebnis sollte nur Justin und ihm gehören.

Wissend, dass sie bald andere Zeiten durchzustehen hatten.

"Na gut." Melanie schien sich langsam ein zukriegen. Sie schaute Brian lange und durch dringlich an. Bevor sie ein leises, fast schon mitleidiges "Brian du hast keine Chance." aussprach.

Brian hörte ihre Worte. Doch antworten konnte er nicht. Denn genau in diesem Moment kam Justin aus dem Schlafzimmer zu ihnen. Als er Melanie erkannte blieb er abrupt stehen. Aus ängstlichen Augen streckte er seine Arme nach Brian aus.

Er wollte jetzt viel lieber von Brian gehalten werden. Er wollte diese Angst nicht mehr spüren. Es gefiel ihm nicht mehr. Er wollte nur noch Brian spüren. Diese Wärme, diese Geborgenheit die seine Berührungen verursachten.

Brian verstand. Er sah kurz zu Melanie "Doch hab ich." flüsterte er nur für sie hörbar.

Langsam kam er Justin entgegen und lächelte ihn an. Er war froh von starker Natur zu sein. Er war froh eine Barriere zu haben, die er wenn nötig einsetzen konnte.

Denn er wollte nicht, dass Justin mitbekam wie es nun wirklich stand. Wie er sich wirklich fühlte.

Nein, denn er war sein Prinz!

Er nahm in den Arm und nahm ihn dann mit zum Küchentisch. Er setzte sich auf seine Stuhl und zog Justin auf seinen Schoß.

Welch leichtes, süßes Gewicht er doch hatte.

"Justin, das ist Melanie." er deutete damit auf Mel, und Justins Blick wanderte kurz darauf ebenfalls zu dem ungebetenen Gast. "Sie ist eine Freundin von mir." Brian räusperte sich, und gab Melanie das Zeichen nun bloß nichts zu sagen. Sie könnte ihn ruhig später dafür foltern, das Wort "Freundin" und ihren Namen im gleichen Satz und am schlimmsten, im Zusammenhang miteinander erwähnt zu haben.

Dies hatte Zeit. Ganz im Gegenteil die Angelegenheit mit Justin.

"Hallo, Justin." setzte Melanie ihr gekonntes Anwälte-Lächeln auf.

Sie streckte Justin ihre Hand entgegen, doch dieser wich zurück und verbarg sein verschmiertes Gesicht in Brians ebenfalls von Farbe beschmierten Halsbeuge.

"Keine Angst." flüsterte Brian, ohne Erfolg.

Justin drückte sich nur noch enger an ihn, hob aber wenigstens wieder seinen Kopf und schaute Melanie an.

"Sie tut dir nichts." versuchte es Brian weiter und strich Justin über sein Gesicht.

"Spa..Spaß." sagte Justin und deutete damit auf Brians Farbkleckser auf seiner Haut. Auch auf seine nackte Brust deutete er.

"Mhh, das sieht man." lächelte Melanie.

"Holst du uns einen Lappen?" Brian strich mit seinen Fingern über Justins zarte Haut.

Erst als Melanie wieder mit einem Lappen zurück kam, ersetzte Brian seine Finger mit ihm. Er strich mit dem Warmen Tuch über Justins Haut, und wischte somit einige Farbreste weg.

"Hier willst du?" Brian gab Justin den Lappen und ließ es zu, dass dieser Brian seine Brust abwischte, statt seine eigene.

"Mel, du siehst ja, ich kann ihn nicht alleine lassen, dafür ist er noch zu ängstlich. Könnten wir das heute Abend besprechen? Oder haben wir wirklich so wenig Zeit." Er versuchte so indirekt wie möglich zu reden. Brian wollte nicht, dass Justin wusste, was sie besprechen wollten.

Zwar litt Justin an Autismus, aber er würde es trotzdem verstehen.

Die Tatsache, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit bei seinem Prinzen blieb.

Die Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr lange in Brians Prinzenschloss leben durfte.

"Brian die Zeit wird knapp. Sehr knapp. Wir müssen langsam sehen wie wir weiterkommen." Melanie schaute mitleidig auf das blonde Bündel, dass Brians Brust mit dem Lappen abwischte.

Brian legte locker einen Arm um Justins Bauch und streichelte die nackte Haut dort zärtlich.

"Mel, ich weiß. Aber... ach ich weiß doch selbst nicht was ich tun soll. Die ganze Sache ist völlig außer Kontrolle. Craig meinte er wird die Behörden einschalten. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis ein Schreiben kommen wird. Oder direkt die Bullen, die mir Justin wegnehmen. Die wissen ja wo ich wohne, Craig kennt meinen vollen Namen." Brian wurde mit einem Mal blasser als zuvor.

"Beruhig dich erstmal, wir schauen, wir wir das hinkriegen. Du bist nicht alleine. Wir werden dir alle helfen. Ich informiere später die anderen und erkläre es ihnen, ich denke das willst du nicht freiwillig auf dich nehmen." Sie zwinkerte Brian zu, und schaute dann unauffällig zu Justin. Aber dieser schien nicht wirklich mit zubekommen über was geredet wurde.

Es interessierte ihn viel mehr, Brians Brust zu berühren, zu streicheln, mit dem Lappen darauf zu tippen, zu wischen. Er mochte Brians Brust. Sie war straff und trotzdem so unendlich weich und warm. Und er konnte Brians Herzschlag fühlen, wenn er seine Hand auf seine linke Brustseite hielt, und sich ganz doll konzentrierte.

Er würde den Trick Brian später beibringen. Aber nur ihm! Melanie durfte es nicht wissen. Denn es war etwas dass nur zwischen Justin und Brian sein sollte. Nur sie sollte es verbinden. Denn schließlich schlugen ihre Herzen füreinander.

Melanie stand auf und machte in der Küche einen Kakao für Justin. Sie pflegte schließlich Brians Sohn Gus, da wusste man wie man mit Kindern umging. Und Justin würde ein wenig Schokomilch bestimmt gut tun.

"Hier." lächelte sie als sie ihm das Glas brachte. Sie nahm ihre Tasche auf den Tisch und suchte nach...

"Da haben wir's." Sie hielt ein Malbuch hoch. Von Debbie erfuhr sie, dass Justin gerne malte, am meisten Tierbilder. Deswegen hatte sie sich ein Malbuch von Gus ausgeliehen. Er hatte schließlich genug davon, und benutzen tat er sie dennoch nicht oft.

Brian schien Melanies Vorgehensweise zu verstehen.

"Justin? Was hältst du davon, wenn du noch ein wenig malst, und danach unternehmen wir noch etwas, vielleicht auch ein Ausflug, okay?" Brian schaute Justin auffordernd an.

"Mit dir." Zwei Worte die Brians Herz erwärmten.

"Justin, ich muss noch etwas mit Melanie besprechen. Es ist auch nichts schlimmes. Aber es ist eben sehr wichtig. Wir machen danach auch etwas zusammen, versprochen." Brian knuffte Justin in die Seite, was dieser erschrocken wahrnahm.

Doch als er Brian lächeln sah, lächelte er auch und nahm dann zögerlich das Malbuch und den Kakao von Melanie an.

Er schritt zum Bett wo die Fingerfarben noch lagen und fing an zu malen. Die Bettdecke war sowieso ruiniert, also machte es Brian auch nichts aus, als Justin sie noch mehr "dekorierte".

"Okay Mel, schieß los." Brian beugte über dem Küchentisch etwas vor.

Melanie nahm ein Dokument in die Hand "Die Behörden werden sehr bald kommen Brian! Es ist ein Wunder das sie nicht schon da waren, aber es kommt natürlich auch darauf an, wann Craig sie benachrichtigt hatte. Sie lassen sich manchmal 24 Stunden Zeit, und wenn bis dahin nichts passiert ist, dann schreiten sie ein. Und diese sind nun nach deinem letzten Telefonat mit Craig um. Du musst die Sache mit Kopf angehen. Du kannst Justin hier nicht verstecken. Es würde ihn verängstigen, und es würde einen Rückschlag für seine Gesundheit bedeuten."

Brian wollte Melanie nicht verstehen. Sie hatte doch versprochen ihm zu helfen!

"Aha und wenn ich ihn gehen lasse, dann wird sein brutaler Vater kein Rückschlag für seine Gesundheit sein? Mel, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, mir bedeutet der Junge etwas! Und selbst wenn es schwer zu verstehen ist, was ich euch nicht verüble, schließlich kennt ihr mich ja ganz anders, aber ich lasse Justin nicht so einfach gehen. Ich hatte selber keine schöne Kindheit." Er schluckte bei den aufgekommen Erinnerungen "Ich weiß wie das ist." setzte er noch murmelnd hinzu.

Brian strich sich fahrig übers Gesicht und versuchte wieder professionell auszusehen. Er hatte nun genug Schwäche gezeigt. Nun musste er wieder stark sein. Stark für Justin.

"Brian, schau, ich verstehe dich. Aber wie meinst du wird das ausgehen? Du hast jetzt schon eine Menge am Hals hängen, und nach deiner Vergangenheit zu mutmaßen, wird das auch nicht wirklich gut für dich aussehen. Brian das ist Kindessentführung! Du bist nicht sein Vormund! Du musst dich jetzt stellen. Ich kann dir dann noch helfen und wir können das dann noch vor Gericht hinkriegen, überlass das mir. Du würdest zwar bestraft werden, aber nicht so hart, ich würde schon was machen! Aber wenn du jetzt weg läufst, dich versteckst, und Justin gleich mit, dann kann ich nichts tun! Mir sind die Hände da gebunden. Du hast kein einziges Recht, dass dir so ein Verhalten erlaubt."

"Sein Gewalttätiger Vater vielleicht?" Seine Stimme war voller Wut, doch er unterdrückte sie und blieb auf einer leisen Ebene, damit Justin nichts mitbekam.

"Dann kannst du das Jugendamt einschalten, oder es als Grund nennen, da lässt sich was machen Brian. Wenn es gar nicht geht, würde Justin auch in ein Pflegeheim kommen, wäre vielleicht auch nicht die schlechteste Lösung. Nach unserem Gespräch im Diner scheinen ja seine Eltern überfordert mit ihm zu sein. Und auch Justin tut das ganze nicht gut. Wir können das regeln Brian. Also stell dich, ich werde dir helfen."

Brian wollte vor Wut toben. Er wusste, Melanie hatte Recht, aber er konnte es einfach nicht einsehen.

Es war doch nicht der einzige Grund warum er Justin nicht zurücklassen wollte!

Er wollte Justin niemals schaden, und er wusste wie sehr er sein Zuhause verabscheute. Aber wer würde einen autistischen Jungen schon ein Ohr schenken, wenn sein scheinheiliger Vater anfangen würde zu jammern wie sehr er sich doch um Justin gesorgt hatte.

Hatte man ja gesehen. Wie er dastand, als Brian Justin mitnahm. Aber die Nachbarn sollten ja bloß nichts erfahren!

"Mel bitte, hör auf nachzufragen. Bitte, vertrau mir einfach! Nur dieses eine Mal! Ich bitte dich nur dieses eine Mal. Ich kann ihn nicht zurücklassen. Und ohne deine Hilfe steh ich das nicht durch. Bitte. Stehst du zu mich?"

Melanie musste erstmal ihren Schockmoment überwinden. War das der Brian Kinney den sie kannte? Wohl kaum...

Genau in dem Moment als sie zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, klopfte es an der Türe.

Brian und Melanie schauten erst sich und dann gespannt auf die geschlossene stählerne Tür.

Wer hätte es wohl sein können? Melanie hatte noch niemanden von Justin erzählt. Und auch Brian erwartete keinen Besuch.

Er traute sich anfangs nicht zu antworten, und dies schien auch nachträglich besser zu sein.

Denn genau in diesem Moment, wo Brian sich doch noch überwand und ansetzen wollte, hörten beide zwei dunkle Stimmen:

"Durchsuchungsbefehl, Herr Kinney!"

Die Welt schien stehen zu bleiben.


	11. Kein Zurück Teil 2

Brian und Melanie schauten sich wortlos an.

"Mr. Kinney, aufmachen!", hallte es wieder hinter der Lofttüre, gefolgt von weiteren starken Klopfen.

Auch Justin wurde langsam aufmerksam.

Wer klopfte denn da nur so laut?

Er schritt in den Wohnbereich, noch immer nur in Unterhose und voll bekleckst mit Farbe.

"Justin!" Brian flüsterte den Namen so leise es ging. Die Beamten durften nicht erfahren, dass er daheim war.

Er schritt langsam zu den Jungen, der durch das ständige Klopfen, und das unbewusste Zittern des Prinzen nur noch verstörter wirkte.

Brian nahm ihn ganz dicht an seine Brust und flüsterte ihm die Worte leise zu "Wir spielen jetzt ein Spiel hörst du?"

Justin spürte Brians Zittern am eigenen Leib. Er wollte den Prinzen beruhigen. Vielleicht ging es Brian ja besser wenn er mit ihm das Spiel spielen würde?

Justin nickte entschlossen.

"Wir müssen ganz leise sein bis ich 'Stopp' sage, dann dürfen wir wieder normal reden, alles klar?"

Er hoffte Justin würde sich darauf einlassen.

Und nach kurzer Verzögerung tat er es auch. Justin schaute seinen Prinzen aus großen Augen an und nickte dann zaghaft. Zwar fand er das Spiel nicht gerade spannend, aber wenn es dem Prinzen gefiel, dann war es schließlich okay.

"Okay, dann komm jetzt mit mir ins Schlafzimmer." Brian war erleichtert. Er hoffte nur alles würde gut werden.

Doch Melanie schien dies gar nicht zu gefallen. Sie schritt, ebenso leise auch in den Schlafbereich und zog Brian zur Seite.

"Brian was tust du de-?" Melanies Stimme war am Ende etwas lauter geworden, doch Brian legte ihr schnell eine Hand auf den Mund.

"Schhh!" Er führte sie ins Badezimmer "Halt gefälligst den Mund!" fauchte er sie dort leise an.

Doch Melanie schien davon unbeeindruckt zu sein "Brian, ich kann das nicht mehr verantworten! Das geht zu weit! Du kannst 15 Jahre einkassieren mit deiner ganzen Masche die du planst, wenn nicht noch mehr! Justin ist geistig krank! Du nimmst ihn sein Zuhause weg, seine Eltern - Verdammt, du hast keinerlei Rechte an ihm, und wirst sie auch nie bekommen!"

Ruhe. Völlige Ruhe.

Brian war klar, dass Melanie Recht hatte, doch wollte er es nicht hören. Nicht wahrhaben.

"Melanie ich kann nicht." Seine Stimme brach. Er wünschte sich es wäre nicht so kompliziert, doch es war zu spät. So oder so, er würde ohne Strafe nicht mehr davon kommen.

Also warum jetzt aufgeben?

Nein, das wäre nicht Brian Kinney. Denn Brian kämpfte bis zum Schluss. Und dies schien erst der Anfang zu sein.

Und am wichtigsten: Brian Kinney hielt seine Versprechen! Also warum nicht auch jetzt?

"Melanie, du hast jetzt noch die Chance, aus der Sache rauszusteigen! Geh, ich kläre es mit Justin alleine. Ich... ich werd mir etwas einfallen lasse-"

"BRIAN!" Ihre Stimme wurde lauter als zuvor schon, doch die Beamten vor der Türe schienen zum Glück noch nichts mitbekommen zu haben. "Was redest du denn da? Da gibt es nichts mehr zu klären! Komm endlich wieder zu dir, Verdammt! Was ist nur mit dir los!"

Melanie packte ihn an den Schultern und bugsierte ihn auf den geschlossenen Toilettendeckel.

"Brian, auch wenn wir uns nicht gut verstehen, kann ich dich nicht einfach so ins Verderben stürzen lassen. Du wirst alles verlieren! Alles was du dir aufgebaut hast wird weg sein, Brian! Wach endlich auf! Du kannst Justin nicht weiter bei dir verstecken!"

"Ich werd ihn woander-"

"Brian, halt endlich den Mund!" Melanie war schier verzweifelt und auch wütend. Was war denn bloß los mit Brian! Das war nicht er. Nein, es war eine völlig neue, eine völlig andere Person! "Du wirst es letztendlich bereuen Brian, bitte hör endlich auf mich. Es steht zu viel auf den Spiel. Justin wirst du sowieso nie behalten können! Und du wirst es auch nie wollen."

"Ich will es!"

"Nein, du bist blind vor Liebe. Blind, geliebt zu werden." Melanies Stimme brach ebenfalls.

"Ich liebe ihn nicht!" Brians Worte waren leise, er schaute Melanie nicht in die Augen. Würde sie ihn glauben?

"Brian, hey schau mich mal an." sie drehte sein Gesicht vorsichtig wieder zu sich "das tut jetzt nicht zur Sache. Du kommst damit nicht durch, und ich kann dir später auch nicht mehr weiterhelfen!"

"Und jetzt könntest du es oder wie? Ich würde doch auch jetzt vor Gericht landen! Warum aufgeben Melanie, warum? Warum nicht einmal kämpfen? Kämpfen um das was wirklich wichtig ist?"

Melanies Geduldsfaden schien allmählig zu reißen. Wenn Brian eben nicht an sich dachte, was schon alleine ein achtes Weltwunder war, dann sollte er wenigstens an Justin denken!

"Brian, du zerstörst Justin nur noch mehr! Du denkst sein Vater tut ihm Unrecht? Was tust du denn dann! Justin kann nicht auf ewig so weiterleben! Brian, er ist jetzt schon ein verängstigter Autist! Er wird sich gerade in dieser Situation an dich binden, Brian. Er wird sich völlig an dich binden, und wie willst du ihm dann erklären, dass ihr euch trennen müsst? Du zerstörst ihn. Hör endlich auf damit. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Du wirst verlieren, und daran kann ich nichts ändern. Ich könnte dir jetzt noch helfen, aber später kann selbst der beste Anwalt nichts mehr für dich tun."

Die Worte taten Brian weh. Er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch seine Fassade bröckelte. Es war eine völlig neue Situation für ihn, in der er nicht geprobt war, sein Pokerface aufzusetzen.

Er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

"Hör auf." Melanie strich ihm eine Träne von der Wange "Du schöner Prinz."

Brian überlegte kurzzeitig wirklich daran aufzugeben. Doch dann überkam es ihm wie ein Sturm.

Nein! Er konnte nicht. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Er würde es sich einfach nicht verzeihen. Eine innere Unruhe überfiel ihm bei den Gedanken Justin loszulassen.

Was war denn bloß mit ihm los?

Er nahm Melanies Hand, die noch immer auf seiner Wange ruhte, und schob sie weg.

"Nein!"

"Bri-"

"Wenn du mir nicht helfen willst dann geh! Geh jetzt! Ich lasse mich nicht umstimmen. Geh und verpfeif mich. Los!"

"Brian ich werde das nicht tun. Es liegt ganz alleine bei dir wann du endlich wieder in die Realität zurückkehrst."

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und schritt in den Schlafbereich. Dort sah sie Justin in exakt der gleichen Position wie sie ihn verlassen hatte.

Er stand noch immer vor dem Bett, unschlüssig was er nun tun sollte. Justin hatte gemerkt, dass die beiden im Badezimmer stritten. Immer wieder hörte er ihre Stimmen lauter werden, bevor es wieder ruhiger wurde. Er wollte zu Brian. Ihn beschützen, doch Melanie verängstigte ihn.

War sie etwa die böse Hexe, die die Liebe des Prinzen nicht akzeptierte?

Wie in seinen Büchern?

Aber sie würde weggehen. So war es immer. Denn er hatte gelernt, dass Liebe stärker war als alles andere. Sogar stärker als die bösen Mächte der Außenwelt.

Gelernt, von seinen Büchern?

Brian schritt ebenfalls vom Badezimmer in den Schlafbereich, schob Melanie zur Seite, und nahm Justins Hand.

Er führte ihn zum Bett. Ließ ihn sich hinsetzen.

"Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich dir versprochen habe einen Ausflug zu machen?"

Justin nickte. Ja, er erinnerte sich daran. Brian meinte, wenn er jetzt mit Melanies Malbuch malte, würde er später einen Ausflug mit ihm machen.

"Und weißt du, ich breche meine Versprechen nicht." Er schaute damit zu Melanie, die dem Szenario nur kopfschüttelnd zusah.

Wann würde Brian endlich begreifen, dass er keine Chance gegen das Gesetz hatte!

Wenn es zu spät war? Wenn zwei Menschen gebrochen waren? Oder waren sie es jetzt schon?

Justin schaute Brian aus erwartungsvollen Augen an.

Dieser bückte sich vor um ihm etwas zu zuflüstern. "Heute Abend geht es los, aber Schhh. Nicht laut sagen, okay?"

Justin nickte wieder, und schaute zu der bösen Hexe. Er mochte sie nicht. Warum war sie denn immer noch hier? Im Prinzenschloss durften doch nur gute Menschen rein. Menschen die ihn nicht verletzten! Menschen die ihm keine Angst machten. Menschen... Ja, Menschen wie Brian!

Justin fühlte sich nicht gut, bei dem Anblick von Melanie. Er hatte Angst sie würde alles zerstören. Er hatte gehört, wie sie im bunten Diner mit Brian geredet hatte. Er hatte gehört, wie sie dem Prinzen gesagt hatte, er müsste wieder nach Hause.

Doch er wollte nicht! Er empfand einen unbändigen Schmerz wenn er an sein Elternhaus dachte. Er verband nichts gutes. Die einzigen glücklichen Erinnerungen waren mit seiner Mutter. Aber er wollte dennoch nicht zurück. Er wollte diese Angst nicht mehr spüren. Ertrug es nicht mehr.

Alleine der Gedanke daran löste in ihm eine Unruhe aus, sodass er sich an die Hand von Brian klammerte.

Dieser im Begriff aufzustehen, kniete sich wieder vor Justin.

"Was hast du denn?" Der Griff von Justin war stark. Stärker, als Brian ihm es zugetraut hätte.

Er tat beinahe schon weh, doch Brian jammerte nicht. Er schaute seinen Schützling aus aufmerksamen Augen an und versuchte sich einen Reim auf die Situation zu machen.

Hatte er ihn und Melanie etwa im Badezimmer reden gehört?

"Ni.. Nicht gehen!" Justins Stimme zitterte. Er empfand immer wieder einen unbändigen Schmerz, wenn er daran dachte von seinem Prinzen getrennt zu werden. Einen unbändigen Schmerz, der nicht zu stillen war, außer durch Brians Nähe.

Ein großes Loch, dass nicht gefüllt werden konnte, außer von Brian.

Brian dachte lange über diese Worte nach. Bevor er den Entschluss fasste, sie Justin mitzuteilen.

Ganz egal, ob Melanie anwesend war oder nicht.

"Ich bleibe immer bei dir." Sein Blick brach nicht, genauso wenig wie seine Stimme. "Versprochen!"

Das Klopfen an der Tür hatte schon längst aufgehört, ebenso wie die Rufe. Sie würden wiederkommen. Schon bald. Und Brian musste weg. Schon bald.

"Brian, ich bin weg. Linds wartet schon auf mich." Melanie schaute Brian aus tiefgründigen Augen an. "Viel Glück." hauchte sie, und schaute noch einmal zu den blonden Jungen auf dem Bett. Sie verabschiedete sich nicht von ihm. Was würde es schon bringen.

"Warte kurz Justin." flüsterte ihm Brian zu und begleitete Melanie zur Türe.

Doch als diese rausschreiten wollte hielt Brian sie am Arm zurück. Melanie würdigte ihn keines Blickes, ließ es aber zu, dass er sie wieder ins Loft zog. Die Lofttür noch immer geöffnet. "Weißt du, auch wenn wir uns eigentlich hassen." begann er und suchte Melanies Blick "Will ich nicht, dass unsere Wege so voneinander schreiten."

Melanie wurde hellhörig. "Voneinader schreiten? Was hast du vor Brian?" Sie riss sich von seinem Griff los und drückte ihn gegen die Wand "Hör mal zu du kleiner Scheißer, wenn du es auch nur wagst einen Schritt zu machen ohne es mir vorher mitzuteilen, dann hängt dein wohlgeformter Hintern demnächst über meinem Kamin, verstanden?" Ihre Stimme zeigte ehrliche Wut.

Brian war anfangs zu perplex um reagieren zu können.

Hatte ihm Melanie gerade auf ihre eigene persönliche Art ihre Hilfe angeboten?

Oh ja, das hatte sie.

Er konnte es nicht verhindern und lächelte. "Wehe du bringst uns da nicht mit deinen Satanshörnern heil raus." warf er ihr gespielt wütend vor.

Auch Melanie lächelte leicht.

Ja das war schon eher Brian Kinney wie sie ihn kannte. Kein Dankeschön, kein Bitteschön, keine Entschuldigungen, und am besten: Keine überflüssige Sentimentalität!

"Hau rein." Sie boxte ihm feste gegen die Schulter bevor sie rausschritt und die Lofttür hinter sich zuzog.

Erst draußen wurde ihr das Ausmaß ihrer Aussage bewusst.

Was um alles in der Welt hatte sie da nur getan! Es war gegen alles an was sie glaubte! Gegen alles was sie gelernt hatte. Selbst gegen ihre Berufung!

Aber nun gab es sowieso kein zurück mehr. Sie steckte da mit drinnen. Melanie hoffte es würde keine Auswirkungen auf Linds und Gus haben. Sie hoffte es würde alles gut gehen, die Sache würde sich irgendwie klären.

Craig würde nachgeben...

Aber ihre Hoffnungen landeten gleich der Aufzugfahrt immer weiter unten, und sie würden nicht wieder hochgehen, außer sie tat etwas daran.

Der Abend kündigte sich mit der obligatorischen Dämmerung an. Das Loft wurde durch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen wärmend erhellt.

Brian schaltete die Lichter an. Im Schlafbereich beließ er es bei der großen Wandbeleuchtung die über seinem Bett hing, und ein warmes, leicht orangfarbendes Licht ausstrahlte.

Er schaute auf die schlafende Gestalt. Er hatte Justin vor kurzem wegen der Farbe geduscht, hatte ihm eine frische Unterhose und ein frisches Shirt angezogen bevor er ihn schlafen legte, nachdem er bemerkte, dass Justin leicht fieberte.

Brian konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen, doch er beließ es dabei. Vielleicht war es die Aufregung? Der Stress? Er hoffte nur, dass Justin nicht krank wurde. Das würde ihnen nun wirklich auch noch fehlen!

Er deckte Justin sanft zu, der sich sofort im Schlaf in die angebotene Decke einkuschelte.

Auch Brian duschte schnell, und zog sich eine frische dunkelblaue Jeans, mit einem grauen lockeren Langarmshirt an.

Er schaute nochmal nach Justin, doch dieser schlief noch immer. Brian ließ ihn, und schritt in den Wohnbereich.

Dort nahm er sein Handy in die Hand. Es wurde Zeit.

Jetzt oder nie.

Das Telefonat ging rasch. Melanie hatte ihm da schließlich schon die ganze Arbeit abgenommen indem sie es Michael und dessen Partner Ben erklärt hatte.

Die beiden waren nicht beeindruckt von Brians Idee. Ben war sofort strikt dagegen. Er wehrte sich mit allem was ihm zustand.

Doch Michael konnte ihm da nicht so recht zustimmen.

Es ging schließlich um Brian. Seinen besten Freund seit seiner Kindheit. Sie gingen zusammen durch dick und dünn. Überwanden Höhen und Tiefen.

Und sie würden sich nie im Stich lassen.

Egal was kommen sollte.

Denn sie hatten es sich versprochen. Genauso wie in Michaels Comicbüchern seine Superhelden zusammenhielten, so würden sie es auch tun!

Michael brauchte jedoch lange, um Ben seine Zustimmung vertraut zu machen. Denn dieser war noch immer dagegen, stimmte jedoch am Ende, wenn auch unfreiwillig, ein.

Er gab zu, dass er es nie für Brian tun würde. Und auch nicht für 'diesen Justin'! Nein, er tat es ganz alleine für seinen Liebhaber Michael.

Brian packte so leise wie möglich eine Reisetasche. Er packte nur das nötigste ein. Und es musste schnell gehen. Michael würde ihn gleich mit seinem Auto abholen.

Denn er würde das Loft schweren Herzens vorerst verlassen müssen. Und wo sollte er denn anders hin, außer zu Michael?

Er konnte in kein Hotel. Er hatte Angst, die Polizei würde es herausfinden. Es wäre zu öffentlich.

Bei Michael würden sie früh oder später sicherlich auch suchen, aber bis dahin blieb wenigstens noch etwas Zeit. Etwas Zeit um nach zu denken. Etwas Zeit um sich etwas Neues einfallen zu lassen. Etwas Zeit um wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen.

Immer wieder schaute Brian auf seine Armbanduhr. Er hoffte es würde gut gehen.

Sie hatten noch wenige Minuten, bis Michaels Anruf folgen würde, dass er angekommen sei.

Brian packte schneller. Versuchte immer wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sich auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Im Jetzt zu leben, und nicht an die Zukunft zu denken.

Er würde es zwar nie vor versammelter Mannschaft zugeben, doch er hatte Angst.

Angst um sich, um seine Freunde die er nun auch mit rein gezogen hatte, aber am meisten um Justin.

Denn wegen ihm tat er es doch! Um ihn zu schützen. Um ihn zu retten! Denn er war doch sein Prinz!

Brian hoffte Michael würde sich nicht umentscheiden. Er wartete schon lange auf den Anruf, doch es blieb ruhig. Auch von den Panaromafenstern war Michaels Auto nicht zu erkennen. Hatte Michael sich anders entschieden? Würde er ihn hängen lassen?

Brian schritt wieder in den Schlafbereich.

Plötzlich!

Der ersehnte Anruf kam wie ein Schlag. Brian schreckte auf. Er nahm schnell sein Handy in die Hand und nahm ihn an.

Hoffentlich war Justin nicht aufgewacht! Es würde seinen Plan durchkreuzen.

Kurze Worte wurden ausgetauscht, bevor schon Michael mit seinem Notfallschlüssel ins Loft schritt und die gepackte Tasche an sich nahm.

Die beiden schauten sich lange an. Bevor Michael seinen Freund in eine schnelle aber innige Umarmung zog. "Zusammen durch Höhen und Tiefen, richtig?"

Brian nickte schwach in Michaels Halsbeuge, bevor er sich wieder aus der Umarmung befreite.

"Geh." flüsterte er Michael zu.

Dieser verstand, und schritt mit der Tasche wieder zurück zum Wagen um sie zu verstauen.

Brian hingegen machte sich daran, Justin so sanft wie möglich auf seine Arme zu hieven.

Jeweils ein Arm unter seinen Schultern und einer unter seinen Kniekehlen.

Zusammen mit der blauen Steppdecke hob er ihn hoch und trug ihn, darauf bedacht ihn bloß nicht zu wecken, mit dem Aufzug nach unten.

Er hatte beschlossen, Justin dabei nicht zu wecken. Er würde nur unnötig Angst bekommen.

Zwar wusste er auch, dass Justin es sowieso spätestens am nächsten Morgen merken würde, dass er nicht mehr im Prinzenschloss war, aber Brian hoffte, ihm würde bis dahin etwas eingefallen sein, dass er Justin vorgaukeln könnte.

Michael öffnete die Autotür, als er Brian mit dem blonden Bündel auf seinen Armen erkannte.

Es war frostig, und Brian versuchte so schnell wie es ihm seine Last erlaubte, ins Auto zu steigen.

Er ließ sich auf den Rücksitz nieder, und nahm Justin mit Michaels Hilfe zur Hälfte auf den Schoss. Justins leicht angewinkelte Beine bugsierten Michael und Brian ebenfalls auf die Rückbank. Brian deckte ihn nochmals richtig zu und fühlte ihm flüchtig die Stirn. Sie war noch immer warm, doch er hoffte es würde sich am Morgen legen.

Michael umrundete derweil den Wagen anschließend, um sich auf den Fahrersitz niederzulassen.

"Alles okay dahinten?" Michaels Stimme war nur ein flüstern um den schlafenden Jungen nicht zu wecken.

"Fahr schon." Brians Stimme war ebenfalls leise, aber dennoch befehlend.

Michael beließ es dabei. Es war nun mal Brian Kinney. Und wann dankte er einem schon mal?

Jedenfalls selten.

Michael startete den Motor, und richtete den Rückspiegel im inneren des Wagens so, dass er Brian beobachten konnte.

Michaels Lächeln wurde von seinem langjährigen besten Freund erwidert.

"Na dann, rein ins Verderben."

Michael verdrehte bei Brians Aussage die Augen. Doch er war insgeheim froh, dass Brian langsam wieder sein altes "Ich" zum Vorschein brachte, hatte er doch bei Melanies Offenbarung anfangs kaum glauben können, dass dieser Brian der auf seiner Rückbank saß, eine solche Tat hätte vollbringen können.

Aber es spielte nun auch keine Rolle mehr.

Denn nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.


	12. Versprechen darf man nicht brechen!

Die Fahrt zu Michaels Wohnung verlief soweit ruhig. Justin schlief noch immer entspannt, eingekuschelt in Brians Schoß und Brust.

Er hatte von dem ganzen Geschehen noch nichts mitbekommen.

Brian hingegen schien im Inneren alles andere als entspannt zu sein.

Immer wieder schaute er gehetzt aus dem Fenster oder nach hinten. Dann wieder zu Justin und anschließend zu Michael. Und dies nur, um am Ende wieder in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen zu sein.

In seinen eigenen, wirren Gedanken.

Was hatte er da bloß getan? Brian fing an, seine Entscheidung zu bereuen... hätte man es nicht anders regeln können? Hatte Melanie Recht? Dass Liebe blind machte? Aber... aber er war doch gar nicht verliebt!

Oder?

Unbewusst drückte er den zierlichen Körper näher an sich.

Was war bloß los mit ihm? Warum empfand er diesen unbändigen Drang Justin zu beschützen. Ihn da zu haben.

Er konnte sich nicht damit anfreunden Justin gehen zu lassen. Es war zu schmerzhaft... alleine der Gedanke daran ließ ihn tausend Messerstiche in seiner Herzgegend spüren!

Warum musste er bloß in diese Zwickmühle geraten?

Diese ganze Situation war völlig neu für ihn. Ebenso die Gefühle, die er, wenn er Justin sah, hatte. Es war unheimlich. Brian wusste nicht so recht, wie er handeln sollte. Schon alleine, dass er nicht geprobt war darin, da er das ganze noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Er wusste nicht wann er seine Gefühle unterdrücken sollte und wann eben nicht! Wann es richtig war, ruhig etwas Nähe zu zeigen und wann es seinen Ruf kaputt machen würde. Seinen Ruf als selbstsüchtige, egoistische Sexmaschine vom glorreichen Pittsburgh.

Brian dachte wieder über sein derzeitiges Handeln nach.

Und er musste ehrlich zugeben, dass er sich nie in seinen Träumen gewagt hätte, so etwas zu tun. Schon alleine seinem Ruf zuliebe. Und seinem Leben... seiner Karriere.

Warum tat er es? Waren es Justins treue Augen? Seine Unschuld? Seine Hilflosigkeit? Brian konnte es nicht so genau einordnen. Alles was er wusste war, dass er sich in einer gewissen Hinsicht für Justin verantwortlich fühlte. Seit dem Moment wo er ihn frierend an seiner Hauswand kauern gesehen hatte. Seitdem fühlte er sich für Justin verantwortlich und musste ihn beschützen. Denn er konnte nicht mit den Gedanken leben, Justin auf sich alleine gestellt zu lassen. Oder Justin wieder zurück nach Hause zu bringen.

Er wusste nur zu gut, wie sich die schmerzvollen Hände eines Vaters auf die Haut brennen konnten. Wusste nur zu gut, wie es war nicht verstanden zu werden. Nicht geliebt zu werden, so wie man war. Hatte es am eigenen Leib gespürt und wollte es Justin ersparen. Er konnte nicht wegsehen, jetzt wo er alles wusste. Wo er von Justins brutalen Vater wusste, von Justins Autismus, von Justins Prinzen... . Und er hatte auch Angst, Justin würde ihn vermissen. Justin würde nochmal weglaufen, und dann nicht das Glück haben von einem reichen Chef aufgenommen zu werden.

Aber würde diese Entscheidung Justin helfen? Würde es sein Leben erleichtern?

Nein! Erst jetzt bemerkte Brian wie fatal seine Entscheidung war. Alles würde er verlieren!

Es hatte sich doch noch vor kurzem so gut angefühlt... warum... ja, warum fühlte es sich nun so falsch, so verantwortungslos an?

Brian schaute auf das schlafende Bündel in seinen Armen.

Und seid wann erlaubte er so offensichtliche Nähe eines anderen Menschen?

Es war so als wäre er in Justins Gegenwart ein neuer Mensch. Doch Brian wusste, er war es nicht. Er war noch immer der gefühlskalte Brian Kinney, doch er wollte nicht, dass Justin dies zu spüren bekam. Er wollte nur das Beste für Justin, er fühlte sich verantwortlich für ihn.

Er war doch sein Retter! Sein Prinz!

"Wir sind da!" riss ihn Michaels Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Und in der Tat, das waren sie.

Draußen war es inzwischen stockdunkel. Nur die Straßenlaternen hellten die Gegend ein wenig auf.

Im Haus brannten noch die Lichter. Ben erwartete sie also!

Oje... wie würde er nur auf Brian reagieren? Brian stellte sich die extremsten Streitgespräche vor, die er mit Michaels Flamme haben würde. Denn Brian konnte sich bei besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass der verantwortungsvolle, hochgebildete, vornehme Professor Ben bei so einer Aktion einsteigen würde.

Nein, da würden noch die ein oder anderen Worte fallen, dass wusste Brian.

Und dennoch war er froh, erstmal weg vom Fenster zu sein. Auch wenn es rechtlich gesehen nicht die richtige Entscheidung war, hatte er das Bedürfnis Justin nahe zu sein. Ihn da zu haben. Wenigstens für die paar Tage? Wochen? Jahre?

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Immer wieder fühlte sich die Flucht mal gut und dann wieder schlecht an!

Oh Gott, Brian! Was träumte er sich da nur zustande?

Während sein Inneres nach Erlösung schrie.

Brian dachte fieberhaft nach, wie er wieder heil aus der Sache herauskommen könnte. Oder wenigstens so heil, wie es dabei möglich war.

Immer wieder kehrte der Gedanke, Justins Eltern zu kontaktieren zurück. Aber wie denn? Sie würden ja wohl nicht eine Kaffeerunde mit ihren Kindesentführer machen...

Jennifer! Immer wieder erinnerte sich Brian an Justins Mutter. Sie hatte nichts unternommen als er Justin mitgenommen hatte. Auch war sie es nicht sie, die aufgebraust am Telefon geredet hatte... Nein! Und auch hatte sie Justin beschützen wollen, als Craig ihm diese schrecklichen Worte an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Würde sie -

"Brian, komm schon es ist kalt!" Michael zog seine Jacke fester um den Körper und schlotterte.

Erst da bemerkte Brian, dass die Autotüre offen war, und Michael ungeduldig wartete, bis er und Justin heraus steigen würden.

Beziehungsweise Brian mit Justin auf den Armen.

"Schaffst du es?" Michaels Frage klang ernst.

"Michael ich hab schon mal Schwereres getragen." ,prustete Brian los. Was dachte den sein bester Freund nur wie viel so ein kleiner Bengel wiegen würde?

Jedenfalls weniger als so einige Gewichte die Brian mal bei einem Wettbewerb gehoben hatte.

Also schien das wohl ihr winzigstes Problem zu sein.

An der Haustüre angetroffen, machte Ben sofort die Türe auf, der sie zuvor vom Fenster aus beobachtet hatte.

"Schnell, rein." Ben zog die beiden so schnell es ging ins Haus "Du mieser -" Ben war eigentlich nicht derjenige, der sofort auf brauste oder gar beleidigte. Doch dies ging zu weit, und da schien so einiges an Manieren hinten an zustehen.

Und da fing die Schimpftriade auch schon an, wenn sie nicht von Michael unterbrochen wurde "Ben, gleich!"

Zwei Worte die Ruhe ins Geschehen brachten.

Ben atmete tief durch bevor er zu Brian gewandt sprach: "Leg ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Zieh ihm noch nichts über."

"Warum?" Brian konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sein Ton spitz und angriffslustig herüber kam. Ben wollte doch nur helfen!

"Routine Brian völlige Routine, weil ich ja jeden Tag mit Flüchtlingen im Haus leben muss, und mich vor der Polizei fürchten muss Brian. Das ist normaler Alltag für mich." Ben schien ebenso provokant zu sein. Völlig außer seinem eigentlichen Charakter. Aber bei so einer Situation konnte man ihm das ja nicht verübeln.

Michael legte seinem Partner eine Hand auf den Arm und bedeutete ihm somit aufzuhören.

Brian wollte eine spitze Bemerkung machen, doch als Ben danach Justin in seiner Schimpftriade erwähnen wollte, verließen Brian alle Manieren.

"Hey! Lass gefälligst Justin aus dem Spiel, Professor! Er kann nichts dafür wie es gelaufen ist!" Brians Stimme war leise um Justin, der noch immer auf seinen Armen war, nicht zu stören, aber nicht minder bedrohlich.

"Aber du! Das bereden wir noch!" Bens Miene war unberührt. Er ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, genauso wenig ließ er sich betrügen oder hintergehen.

Aber war das Brians Absicht? Wohl eher nicht.

"Ben bitte! Wir klären es ruhig, das hast du mir versprochen!" Michael gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Brian wollte am liebsten noch ein paar Kommentare anhängen. Was fiel diesem, Professor ein ihn so zu behandeln? So mit ihm zu reden!

Er war doch "DER" Brian Kinney. Und ein Brian Kinney ließ sich nichts gefallen, und stand zu seinen Entscheidungen!

Er wurde von Michael ins Schlafzimmer geführt, wo er Justin so sanft wie möglich auf das große Doppelbett sinken ließ.

Er deckte den nur in Unterhose bekleideten Justin nicht vollständig zu, sondern zog die Decke nur bis zum Bauchnabel.

Ben wollte ihn schließlich noch untersuchen, und das schlechteste wäre es eigentlich auch nicht, da Justin ja noch etwas Fieber schlug.

Da Ben Professor war, kannte er sich auch im medizinischen aus. Zwar nicht so gut wie ein richtiger Arzt, aber gut genug um Justin flüchtig zu untersuchen. Außerdem hatte er einen Arztkoffer hier im Haus, auch da er ja selbst krank war. Denn ja, er war HIV positiv. Der schlimmste aber leider auch verbreitetste Albtraum eines jeden Homosexuellen.

Er war immer vorsichtig gewesen, doch als er dachte, er könnte vertrauen, da war es genau die falsche Entscheidung. Denn diese kostete ihm vieles in seinen Leben.

Brian entschied sich dafür, keine spitzen Bemerkungen mehr zu machen. Justin zuliebe. Und ließ Ben seine Arbeit machen.

Dieser prüfte zu allerst Puls und Temperatur. Hauchte das kalte Stethoskop ab, bevor er Justins Brust abhorchte.

Er tastete ihm noch die Bauchdecke ab, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete.

"Und?" Brian schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Er hat erhöhte Temperatur, aber sonst scheint alles ganz okay zu sein." Ben schaute ihm noch vorsichtig in den Rachen. "Eine Idee woher das Fieber kommen könnte?" fragte er während er Justin wieder zudeckte.

Brian überlegte nicht lange. Sie waren schließlich nun im gleichen Boot, da mussten sie auch ihre Differenzen zur Seite schieben. Wenigstens für diese Zeit.

"Als ich ihn gefunden habe..." Brians Stimme war heiser. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran als er Justin zitternd vor Kälte und verlassen an seiner Hauswand gefunden hatte. Auch die Erkenntnis, dass er Autist war. Und anschließend die Bekanntschaft mit Craigs Vater.

Dieses Verantwortungsgefühl, dass er zuvor noch nie hatte. Denn zuvor war er nur für sich verantwortlich gewesen. Und für niemand anderes.

Ben schaute Brian erwartungsvoll an. "Ja? Was war da?"

"Also... ich hab ihn damals gefunden, er war nur mit T-Shirt bei den Minusgrraden draußen. Aber hätte er da nicht schon längst krank sein müssen?"

"Nein, dass kann auch verspätet aufkommen. Vielleicht hatte er ja schon zuvor Kopfschmerzen und hatte es nur nicht gesagt. Aber das Fieber ist nun offensichtlich. Ich hoffe nur er wird nicht allzu krank, wie du sagtest war er ja nur mit leichter Kleidung bei den Temperaturen draußen. Weißt du wie lange es ungefähr war? Und hatte er vor kurzem auch andere Symptome "

"Ich weiß nicht so genau... Ich hab ihn schon gesehen bevor ich zur Arbeit gegangen bin... das war morgens... und abends saß er immer noch da. Ich hab ihm meine Jacke gegeben. Brian schluckte hart als er an die aufrichtigen Augen dachte, die er dort zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie schwer es war, sich diesen zu entziehen. "Außerdem hat er sich noch vor kurzem übergeben, aber das denke ich nur weil Debbies Mutterinstinkt wieder man Vorderhand genommen hatte und sie ihn über überfüttern musste."

Wieder war Brian in seinen Gedanken gefangen. Er dachte immer weiter darüber nach, was ihn an Justin so band? Warum er ihn aufgenommen hatte? Warum er sich so verdammt verantwortlich für ihn fühlte? Es war mehr als nur Mitleid. Es war noch etwas anderes. Etwas, dass Brian nicht einordnen konnte, weil er es noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Etwas was ihm Angst machte, ja, Brian Kinney Angst machte! Weil es so stark war. So ungebändigt. Es einem überfiel. Und so natürlich... .

"Brian?" David schaute Mikeys besten Freund lange an.

Seid wann war Brian Kinney er so in Gedanken? Und so völlig neben sich?

Was war wohl passiert in diesen zwei Tagen?

"Sorry." Brian rieb sich hastig über sein Gesicht.

"Leg dich hin Brian. Du siehst müde aus.", ertönte plötzlich Michaels Stimme vom Türrahmen.

Michael wusste in etwa, wie Brian sich gerade fühlen musste. Denn auch, wenn er immer den Dreißigjähri - upps, Nein! Neunundzwanzig jährigen, egoistischen, selbstverliebten, reichen, gefühlskalten Brian Kinney vorgab, und manchmal auch war, wusste Michael, dass selbst Brian tief im Inneren verwundbar war. Wie jeder Mensch auch.

Und dies hatte Justin nun endgültig ans Tageslicht gebracht.

Was musste bloß in den zwei Tagen passiert sein!

"Nein... es geht schon. Lass uns erst mal ins Wohnzimmer, der Professor will noch etwas besprechen, richtig?" Brian schaute Ben aus ausdruckslosen Augen an.

"Ja, am besten wir machen es jetzt sofort." Mit den Worten führte er Brian und Michael ins Wohnzimmer, und lehnte die Schlafzimmertür an.

Als sie saßen, ergriff Brian das Wort. "Erstmal zu Justin. Was ist mit dem Fieber?"

Brian hatte aber auch Sorgen! Ben musste hart schlucken. So hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Und auch, wenn er nicht viel mit Brian unternahm, so kannte er ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er gerade völlig vertauscht war.

"Wir warten erstmal ab, bis er aufwacht. Das Fieber lassen wir jetzt erstmal so, es ist auch nicht zu hoch. Sollte es steigen, gebe ich ihm etwas dagegen." Ben versuchte professionell zu klingen, doch er schien immer wieder verwundert über Brians sorgenvolle Augen zu sein.

"Warum nicht jetzt?" Brian schien Bens eindringlichen Blick nicht zu interessieren. Er wollte viel lieber wissen wie es um Justin stand.

"Weil das Fieber nicht immer schlecht sein muss. Es bekämpft Erreger." Er grinste. "Nicht diese Erreger."

Brian stöhnte genervt auf, aber diesen Ruf hatte er sich selbst zu verdanken. Früher hatte es ihm auch gefallen...sogar mehr als das... aber... er wusste selbst nicht warum, nur wollte er nicht, dass Justin etwas von dem Ruf wusste. Er war ein ganz neuer Mensch in seiner Gegenwart. Und... Brian fühlte sich nicht schlecht dabei... .

Auch wollte er nicht dass man darüber mit Justin im Zusammenhang sprach... denn... Brian wusste selbst nicht, was dieses Gefühl war! Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Die tobten und tobten und tobten. Doch ändern konnte er daran nichts.

"So und nun zum wichtigen Gespräch." Ben räusperte sich kurz. Man konnte ihm ansehen wie wütend aber auch frustriert er war, doch er versuchte es mit Liebeskräften zurückzuhalten. Michael zuliebe. Denn wenn er Brian mit Worten verletzen würde, dann würde zum einen dieser sicher zurück feuern, was wohl das geringere Problem war. Aber zum anderen würde dann Michael wütend auf ihn sein. Und das wollte Ben nicht. Denn er gestand sich seine Liebe im Gegensatz zu Brian offen ein.

Und das war doch ein Grund, um stolz zu sein, oder?

"Was um alles in der Welt hast du dir dabei nur gedacht! Aber es tut mir Leid. Denn Brian Kinney denkt ja nur mit seinem Schwanz!" Bens Worte waren obwohl in einer geringeren Lautstärke dennoch erniedrigend.

Doch Brian schien sich dies nicht gefallen zu lassen! Was dachte dieser Möchtegern eigentlich, warum er Justin aufgenommen hatte? Sicherlich nicht um sich zu befriedigen, verdammt! Alleine die Vorstellung. Brian wusste, dass Justin hübsch war, doch er sah so unendlich jung aus. Und er war Autist.

Aber würde er es tun wenn er Justin im Babylon als einen der vielen willigen Twinks treffen würde?

Brian unterdrückte diese Gedanken. Er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Seine Hose wurde etwas eng bei den Gedanken. Wie lange war es denn her?

"Du perverses Schwein!" Er spie die Worte lauthals heraus. Er hatte einfach keine Nerven mehr dafür. Nicht mehr heute. Und vielleicht wünschte er sich die Welt würde endlich aufhören gegen ihn zu sein...

Da hatte er wenigstens mal etwas gemeinsam mit Justin.

Er verstand Bens Standpunkt nur zu gut, wo er seine Entscheidung doch selbst ein wenig bereute, aber wieso konnte niemand verstehen, wie er sich fühlte? Wie verdammt schwer es war, daran zu denken Justin, gehen zu lassen! Und wie verdammt schwer es war, daran zu denken, Justin auf diese Weise, gar illegal, da zu haben?

Es waren komplette Gegensätze, und Brian konnte seine wirren Gedanken deutlich spüren. Er wollte Justin bei sich haben, aber doch nicht auf diese Weise!

Brian wusste, seine Entscheidung ging zu weit. Doch er konnte daran doch nichts mehr ändern. Oder? Vielleicht könnte er ja noch zurück... so tun als wäre es nie passiert. Justin abgeben. Beim Gericht erscheinen. Eine Strafe bekommen, aber eine deutlich geringere als wenn er so weiter machen würde. Sich bei den Taylors entschuldigen? Brian musste wieder hart schlucken bei den Gedanken sich bei Craig zu entschuldigen. Aber es würde alles einfacher machen... ihm sein altes Leben wieder geben, was er vor zwei Tagen auch noch hatte.

Aber... dann wäre doch alles umsonst oder? Und am Ende hätte er wieder nicht das, was er eigentlich wollte.

Justin! Er erfüllte ihn. Es fühlte sich so an, als wäre Brian nur ganz wenn Justin dabei sein würde. Wie ein Puzzle, worin sie beide die einzigen Teile darstellten. Zwei gebrochene Herzen die nur zusammen eins sein konnten.

Brian würde so etwas nie laut aussprechen, aber sich selber belügen hatte er seitdem er Justin kannte aufgegeben.

Brians Gedankenwelt überschlug sich. Er fühlte sich müde und völlig fertig. Er spürte das Bedürfnis danach, zu wissen, dass jemand ihm zur Seite stehen würde. Ohne Bedenken, ihm helfen. Und ohne Vorwürfe zu machen!

Ihn einfach nur verstehen... jemanden... abgesehen von Justin... .

Genau in diesem Moment spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Michael hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt.

"Brian, wie willst du so weitermachen?" Michaels Frage klang nicht wie ein Vorwurf. Noch klang sie erniedrigend oder wütend.

Sie klang eher besorgt, aber Michaels treue Augen verrieten Brian, dass dieser ihm vertraute.

"Michael... ich kann, nicht verstehst du! Ich kann nicht!"

Was meinte er? Michael verstand nicht so recht. "Was kannst du nicht?" Er gab Ben einen Wink jetzt nichts zu sagen. Michael erlebte nur selten einen Brian innerlich so aufgewühlt war, dass er es auch seine Außenwelt sehen ließ. Und noch seltener war es, dass dieser seine Sorgen aussprach. Offen und ehrlich.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht! Alles ist so..." Was tat er denn gerade? Brian fasste sich schnell. Er schaute Michael wieder an. Diesmal ernster "Vergiss es. Ich werde mit Justin wieder zurück gehen. Ich... ich werde ihn sowieso verlieren." Er machte eine lange Pause, indem er nur auf seine Atmung achtete. Michaels und Bens Blicke völlig ausblendend. "Ich will nicht, dass wir uns nur noch mehr aneinander... binden!" War dies eine Frage? "Auf jeden Fall...Justin wird wieder nach Hause gehen! Endgültig! " Brian brach wieder ab. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer.

Michael musste sich eingestehen Brian noch nie so gesehen zu haben. Er hatte Brian zwar schon mal weinend und aufgelöst gesehen. Ja auch verzweifelt, aber so? Nein, so hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen.

Hatte er da gerade ein Rufen gehört?

Wieder!

Diesmal noch verzweifelter als zuvor.

Brian ahnte schlechtes. Schnell lief er ins Schlafzimmer, und fand einen völlig verängstigten Justin auf dem Bett kauern.

Er hatte sich wie ein Fötus zusammengerollt, die Decke krampfhaft um seinen Körper geschlungen.

"Justin?"

Shit! Brian hoffte, dass Justin nicht schon lange wach war. Doch das einzige was Brian wirklich hoffte war doch wohl eher, dass er nicht den letzten Satz gehört hatte? Und deswegen weinte?

Er rannte nicht ins Zimmer, nein. Er lief langsam zum Bett und legte sich neben Justin.

Schaute zur Decke, und ließ Justin erstmal zur Ruhe kommen. Justins Weinen wurde ein wenig leiser als er merkte, dass der Prinz neben ihm lag. Er entkrampfte sich und drehte sich um.

Dort sah er den wundervollsten Menschen, den er je gesehen hatte. Und doch nicht haben durfte!

Sein Weinen verstärkte sich wieder bei den Gedanken daran, dass der Prinz ihn weg geben würde.

Er war aufgewacht durch Brians Schimpfen. Verängstigt blieb er aber im Bett liegen, statt nachzusehen. Er horchte Brians Stimme. Und dann... dann sagte er den schlimmsten Satz, den Justin bisher kannte.

Abgesehen von den ganzen Worten, die ihm das Monster Craig immer an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Er musste wieder nach Hause? Aber... aber er wollte doch nicht! Warum konnte er nichts tun! Er fühlte sich total hilflos ausgeliefert. Wortwörtlich.

Er war unendlich verzweifelt aber auch wütend! Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht kontrollieren. Es war schlimm für ihn, so wehrlos zu sein. Nichts tun zu können. Rein gar nichts.

Dabei waren es doch nur drei Worte die, die beiden voneinander trennten.

Doch keiner von den beiden kannten diese... in ihrer Bedeutung.

Justin fing wieder an, bitterlich zu weinen. Er wollte, dass die Stimmen in seinen Kopf aufhörten zu sprechen. Wollte, dass die Bilder verschwanden. Wollte nicht an Zuhause denken. Wollte nicht dorthin zurück. Und wollte nicht weg vom Prinzen.

Brian drückte Justin an seine Brust "Lass es raus." Seine Stimme war leise. Sanft. "Schhhh"

Brian fühlte sich nicht schlecht dabei Gefühle zu zeigen. Oder Justin zu trösten. Nein, es fühlte sich in einer für Brian unbekannten Weise gut an. Justin so nah zu haben.

Sachte streichelte er über Justins nackten Rücken. Es fühlte sich - ganz anders als seiner Vorstellung gemäß - sehr gut an. Justins Haut war weich und zart.

Und sieh' an! Er beruhigte sich etwas. Eng an Brian gekuschelt, die Decke fest über sie beide gezogen, und Brians eine Hand die sanft seinen Rücken streichelte und die andere die seinen Kopf kraulte, das alles strahlte Geborgenheit auf den verängstigten Jungen aus.

Er schaute seinen Prinzen nicht an, als er die Worte aussprach. "Du.. du... hast es ver.. versprochen!" Sie klangen müde und hilflos. Er schniefte.

Warum mussten ihn alle anlügen? War er so wenig wert?

Brian ahnte, worauf Justin hinaus wollte. Er war also doch aufgewacht und hatte ihn gehört!

Alles gehört! Sein Urteil gehört.

"Versprechen darf man nicht brechen, mhh?" Brian fiel nichts besseres ein.

"Nein..." Justin kuschelte sich enger an seinen Prinzen.

"Okay..." hauchte Brian, nicht bewusst, damit alles nur noch verschlimmert zu haben! Doch er konnte Justin nicht so verletzt sehen. Es tat ihm weh. An einer Stelle, die er noch nie zuvor so intensiv gespürt hatte wie bei Justin. In seinem Herzen.

Ganz tief.

Erst als Justin einschlief, stand Brian vorsichtig auf. Er deckte den zierlichen Jungen behutsam zu. Fühlte ihm flüchtig die Stirn, die durch den Weinkrampf etwas wärmer geworden war. Er hauchte ihm einen Kuss darauf bevor er wieder ins Wohnzimmer lief, wo inzwischen Ben und Michael eingekuschelt auf dem Sofa saßen.

Sie hatten das Gespräch von Brian und Justin nicht mitbekommen, und dachten deshalb noch, Brian würde aufgeben und Justin fallen lassen. Während Ben offen erleichtert war, versuchte Michael unbeeindruckt auszusehen. Doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich auch erleichtert fühlte.

Erleichtert diese Last nicht mehr zu tragen. Erleichtert, wieder den alten Brian da zu haben.

Brian schaute seinen langjährigen Freund lange an.

Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Er konnte so nicht weitermachen. Es war zu riskant. Für ihn und auch für Justin. Und letztendlich würde es nichts bringen. Außer Zeit.

Aber was war das schon!

Er nahm das Telefon was auf dem Couchtisch lag in seine Hände. Wählte die Nummer, die er noch spärlich kannte.

Wartete auf das Anruferzeichen. Wartete. Ein Klicken. Eine Frauenstimme. Hallo?

Ihre Stimme klang warm. War sie immer so?

"Jennifer?"

Brian räusperte sich. Wenn er das nun tun würde, dann wäre alles aus. Oder?


	13. Der tausch

Auf der anderen Leitung war es still. Die Stimme kam Jennifer bekannt vor. War es nicht... Nein! Das konnte doch unmöglich sein!

Sie war misstrauisch und traute sich anfangs kaum zu reden. Warum sollte 'dieser Brian' sie anrufen?

"Wer ist da?" Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme zitterte. Was wenn er es wirklich war? Hieß es, dass mit ihrem Sohn etwas nicht stimmte?

Jennifer war drauf und dran die Polizei anzurufen. Vielleicht könnten sie ihn so orten und ihr ihren Sohn wiedergeben. Und obwohl ihr ein Polizist eingebläut hatte, sobald der Entführer anrufen sollte, sie sofort die Polizei kontaktieren müsste, tat sie es nicht.

Sie wusste selbst nicht so genau warum sie es nicht tat, doch sie hatte das Gefühl somit alles kaputt zu machen.

Vorsichtshalber fragte sie nochmal nach "Wer ist da?" Vielleicht war es ja nicht mal 'dieser Brian'.

Brian ließ sich Zeit. Nur das stetige Atmen war in der Leitung zu hören.

"Brian..." Würde sie wissen wer mit ihr sprach?

Jennifer schien wie aufgeweckt zu sein. Er war es also doch! Sollte sie die Polizei rufen?

Brian schien zu bemerken, wie es nun stand. Er hatte zu viele Filme gesehen. Er wusste wie so etwas ab lief. Aber selbst in einem solchen Film zu sein? Das war wohl kaum ein bekanntes Gefühl!

"Wir brauchen keine Bullen... Ich... Ich bringe ihren Sohn zurück!" Wo Brians Stimme anfangs noch zitterte, schien sie am Ende fest zu sein. Er würde Justin zurückbringen! Ihn vergessen! So tun als ob er ihn nie gesehen hätte... nie getroffen hätte... nie... ja nie etwas für ihn gefühlt hätte!

Er redete sich ein, dass man aus Fehlern lernte. Er redete sich ein, nichts für Justin zu empfinden. Ihn nur aufgenommen zu haben, aus Mitleid. Und ihn nun wieder abzugeben, zum Recht. Sein altes Leben wieder weiter zuleben. Nur für sich verantwortlich zu sein.

Das war es doch, was er wollte! Oder nicht?

Jennifer war anfangs zu perplex um zu antworten. Das war es also? 'Dieser Brian' entführte ihren minderjährigen autistischen Sohn, nur um ihm am Ende freiwillig wieder zurückzubringen?

"Was?" Etwas besseres fiel ihr nicht ein. Schnell fügte sie noch hinzu "Aber nicht, dass ich es bedauern würde! Ich... ich will ihn jetzt zurück... Jetzt!" stotterte sie. Brian konnte es nicht verstehen. Musste er nicht derjenige sein, der unsicher war? Er wäre in ihrer Situation völlig durch den Wind gewesen. Aber vielleicht war sie es ja auch. Und versuchte nur ruhig zu bleiben. Ja, so müsste es sein!

"Jennifer.. ich bring ihnen Justin jetzt... Zeigen sie mich an... ich steh zu meinen Taten." Ja, das war Brian Kinney. Seine Stimme zitterte nicht. Sie war standfest. Er würde dafür stehen. Er würde es erklären. Mit der Wahrheit kam man manchmal weiter als mit einer Lüge. Dies lernte Brian das erste Mal hierbei zu schätzen. Und vielleicht galt es ja auch für ihn. Für ihn und Justin.

Eine raue, laute Männerstimme war vom Hintergrund zu hören. Craig? Mist! "Brian, ich... es ist unpassend. Bringen sie Justin wenn es hell wird. Ich .. ich muss auflegen."

Stille in der Leitung. Dann das ihm wohl bekannte "Auflegzeichen".

Er legte das Telefon weg. Das war es also? Er hätte mit mehr gerechnet. Mit viel mehr! Aber damit... ja, dass Jennifer so ruhig blieb, ihm zuhörte, ihn vielleicht sogar verstand? Nein, damit nicht!

Was war bloß vorgefallen?

In der selben Zeit bei den Taylors:

"Wer war am Telefon?" Craig kam mit seiner halbvollen Bierflasche bedrohlich näher an Jennifer heran "WER WAR DA DRAN?" Er hatte viel getrunken. Sehr viel. Die Alkoholfahne roch man noch von weitem.

Jennifer war froh, dass Molly dies nicht mitbekommen musste. Sie war bei Freunden auf einer Übernachtungsparty, und Jennifer schien dies nur Recht zu sein.

Denn Craig hatte sich kaum mehr im Griff.

Jennifer atmete tief durch. Versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. Keine Anzeichen der Lüge zu zeigen die sie sprach "Es... es war die Polizei. Sie konnten Justin ausfindig machen. Er wird heute Mittag wieder zurückgebracht." Sie versuchte freudig zu klingen.

Doch das war sie nicht. Sie sorgte sich um Justin. Craig war unberechenbar. Schon im normalen Zustand. Aber betrunken? Dafür gab es keine Worte.

"Aha! Der wird was erleben wenn er wieder kommt!" Craig warf die Flasche wütend gegen die Wand, wo sie sofort in Scherben zerbrach.

Jennifer schreckte dadurch auf. Sie fasste sich ans Herz. Ließ ihre Hände aber sofort wieder sinken, als Craig sie anstarrte. "Und du? Was ist mit dir? Verheimlichst du mir etwas? Was machen sie jetzt mit diesem 'Mistkerl von Kinney'?"

Craig griff zu einer neuen Flasche die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand. Er öffnete sie mit seinem Zähnen und trank große Schlücke davon. Er taumelte. Stand aber dennoch noch auf seinen Beinen.

"Er... konnte entkommen... ." Was tat sie da? Warum half sie Brian? Sie wusste es selbst nicht so genau, doch er war der erste Mensch der Justin Gutes tat. Der soviel auf sich nahm, nur um Justin zu schützen. Sie wusste von Anfang an, dass seine Absichten nicht falsch waren. So behielt sie im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann ihre Nerven. Zwar saß sie öfter am Tag weinend im Bett, weil sie Justin vermisste, sich um ihm sorgte, doch sie konnte es so recht nicht glauben, dass Brian ihm schaden würde. Nein... dafür war er zu aufgeschlossen.

Sie konnte nichts anderes tun als ihn zu schützen... . Und ganz tief im Herzen war sie auch froh, dass Justin diese Nacht nicht hier war. Und umso mehr sorgte sie sich, was wohl passieren würde wenn er es eben wieder war!

Craig würde es nicht bei Worten überlassen. Ihr traten Tränen in den Augen. Sie war hilflos. Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie wollte nur das beste für Justin und Molly. Doch sie kam einfach nicht los von Craig. Sie ängstigte sich davor, sich ihm zu widersetzen.

"DAVON GEKOMMEN? Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Ich werde dieses Schwein finden und es in Stücke reißen! Mein ganzer Ruf ist hin, durch diese scheiß Schwuchtel!"

Craig hatte sich über Brian informiert. Und ihm entging nicht, dass dieser der Stud von Pittsburghs Schwulen-Szene war. Er würde büßen! Das würde er!

"Craig, er hat keine schlechten Absi-" Doch sie wurde sofort unterbrochen.

"Ich mach ihn fertig! Diese scheiß Schwuchteln sollen verrecken!"

Jennifer schrak auf.

Craig trank seine Flasche leer. "Ich mache ihn vor Gericht nieder! Schwuchteln haben keine Chance, die Richter hassen diese Art von Menschen! Es wird leicht sein ihn runter nzukriegen." Craig taumelte wieder und setzte sich auf das Sofa "Warum bist du so angespannt?"

Wie konnte ihm dies auffallen!

"Ich? Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um Justin." Sie versuchte glaubwürdig zu klingen. Sie machte sich ja auch Sorgen um ihn, doch viel mehr beschäftigte Craig sie. Es konnte so nicht mehr weitergehen. Das war doch kein Leben für sie! Ein Leben in Angst, Trauer und Schmerz.

"Der kriegt auch noch sein Fett weg!" murmelte Craig und trank wieder einen großen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche.

"Craig, lassen wir es einfach so. Er kommt ja wieder, und... er hat gelernt... Es war ein Fehler... bitte.. er ist doch krank! Er konnte ja auch nichts dafür..." Jennifer versuchte mit allen Mitteln Craig zu beruhigen. Doch so Recht gelang dies nicht.

"Was!" Craig stand auf. Er trat bedrohlich näher an Jennifer heran.

Brian hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. War dies ein Plan um die Bullen zu rufen? Brian konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Es fiel ihm schwer Jennifers Verhalten zu durchschauen.

Warum sollte sie ihm denn helfen wollen?

Brian entschied sich dafür Justin sofort abzugeben. Vielleicht würde sich dann die ein oder andere Sache klären lassen... .

"Ich bringe Justin jetzt zurück.", murmelte er dem verdutzen Michael zu. Auch Ben schien etwas überrascht zu sein.

Das war also das gefürchtete Telefonat mit Justins Mutter?

Da lief etwas falsch. Gewaltig falsch.

Brian lief in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Wurde aber im letzten Moment noch von Michaels Hand auf seinem Oberarm aufgehalten.

Michael schaute ihn fragend an. "Und?"

"Mikey da läuft etwas falsch. Es kann ja nicht sein, dass Jennifer so schnell auflegt. Einfach so. Ich glaube sie will die Bullen holen. Ich bringe ihn jetzt zurück und vielleicht..."

Brian brach ab. Jetzt wo er so nah daran war eine wirkliche Strafe zu bekommen, erschien ihm diese ganze Flucht total verantwortungslos und völlig falsch.

Wie hatte er nur so etwas tun können? Er hoffte nur er würde nicht alles verlieren. Es war ein Fehler. Ein gewaltiger Fehler, den er nie mehr machen würde...

"Brian, vielleicht ist es ein Trick. Du solltest dich auf das schlimmste gefasst machen."

Brian schaute Michael fassungslos an. Doch er hatte Recht. Er müsste sich auf alles gefasst machen!

Er brachte noch ein leises "Okay" zustande, bevor er sich daran machte, Justin eine graue Joggingshose von Michael und ein ebenso graues T-Shirt, ebenfalls von Michael anzuziehen. Es war Justin zwar etwas groß, da er zierlicher als Michael war, aber es war besser als gar nichts. Er wollte ihn vorsichtig hoch heben, als Justin einen murrenden Laut von sich gab.

"Schh, ich bin es. Schlaf weiter." Brian wartete bis Justin wieder einschlief. Er musste erschöpft sein, wenn er so gut wie jede spannende Fahrt verschlief.

Brian trug ihn vorsichtig in Bens Wagen. Ben folgte ihm. Michael hingegen blieb Zuhause. Sie hatten es so beschlossen. Zur Sicherheit. Falls Jennifer ihn doch geortet hatte, und die Polizei dort auftauchen würde, könnte Michael wenigstens ein wenig die Sachlage klarstellen. Selbst wenn es nicht mehr viel bringen würde. Ein Versuch war es doch wert. Und heutzutage musste man eben auf alles vorbereitet sein.

Brian schaute Ben dankbar an. Ein Danke brachte er nicht zustande. Es war einfach nicht seine Art zu danken. Oder zu bitten.

Ben verstand. Er klappste Brian freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Die Wut von vorhin schien verflogen zu sein. Brian schien wenigstens wieder zu sich gekommen zu sein. Er schien das richtige zu tun. Sich von diesem ganzen Ärger frei zu waschen. So gut es eben noch ging!

Die Fahrt verlief ruhig. Brian hatte Justin wieder auf seinen Schoß. Er wachte nur einmal kurz auf. Erblickte seinen Prinzen und schlief dann augenblicklich auch wieder ein. Der Prinz war ja da. Ihm würde nichts geschehen.

Er merkte nicht wohin es ging. Noch merkte er, dass er nach Hause musste. Das der Prinz im Begriff war sein Versprechen zu brechen.

Das erste Mal in seinem Leben.

Denn ein Brian Kinney hielt seine Versprechen. Eigentlich... .

Die Straßen von Pittsburgh waren dunkel. Nur die Straßenlaternen erhellten sie spärlich. Nicht mehr viele Menschen waren unterwegs. Die Straßen frei von Autos.

Ben ließ sich von Brian den Weg weisen. Dieser konnte es aber nur schwerlich. Zwar verfuhren sie sich kurz, enteckten aber schlussendlich doch noch das richtige Haus.

Brian hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl als er ausstieg und Justin auf seine Arme lud. Er hoffte nur, dieser würde nicht aufwachen. Er wollte nicht in seine schmerzvollen Augen sehen. Wollte es nicht sehen.

Er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei. Er würde Justin nie wieder sehen. Diese Erleuchtung verletzte ihn. Ohne das er es verhindern konnte. Er schaute in Justins unschuldiges Gesicht. Es tat weh.

Doch er musste es tun. Er würde tauschen. Justin gegen sein altes sorgloses Leben.

Ben schloss das Auto ab und schaute sich um. Die Umgebung war ruhig. Kein Mensch auf den Straßen. Er schaute auf seine Uhr. Es war 3 Uhr morgens. Wie lange hatten sie denn geredet?

Er ließ sein Blick weiter über die Umgebung schweifen. Ebenso keine Anzeichen von einem Polizei-Einsatz. Es war also doch kein Trick!

Sonst müsste doch schon längst etwas passiert sein oder?

Im Hause der Taylors brannte noch Licht. Als sie an der Haustüre ankamen und klingelten, konnte man von inneren lautes Gebrüll hören.

Brian war sofort alarmiert. Im Gras des Vorgartens lagen leere Bierflaschen. Teils kaputt getreten, teils noch ganz.

Das sah nicht gut aus! Brian war drauf und dran Justin wieder ins Auto zu bringen. Er hatte Angst ihm könnte etwas geschehen. Craig schien ganz außer sich zu sein, wie er brüllte und schrie.

Doch zu spät. Die Türe öffnete sich. Eine verängstigte Jennifer trat einen Schritt heraus und lehnte die Türe hinter sich etwas zu. Ihre Augen waren verweint.

Als sie Justin erblickte strahlte sich etwas. "Schatz." Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten.

Doch von innen hörte man wieder das Gebrüll von Craig "Wer ist da an der Tür!"

"Es ist niemand!" brachte sie rufend zustande und lehnte die Türe hinter sich etwas weiter zu.

"Sie müssen weg!"

Was? Brian verstand nicht. Jetzt wo er ihren Sohn wieder zurück brachte, wollte sie, dass er wieder ging? Brian dachte immer mehr, er wäre auf einen schlechten Trip. Und sollte dies der Fall sein würde er Anita zur Schnecke machen.

Er schaute sie nur unglaubwürdig an. Was sollte er schon sagen. Er war zu durcheinander und verstand gar nichts mehr.

Wieder Gebrüll und innen. "JENNIFER, KOMM SOFORT HER!" Ein klirren. Bestimmt eine weitere zerbrochene Bierflasche.

Und das schlimmste war - Justin schien sich langsam zu regen. Er wachte langsam auf. Sah sich um. Durch das spärliche Licht der Straßenlaternen konnte er sein Haus ausfindig machen.

Nein!

Er fing an zu schreien. Sich in Brians Armen zu winden. Er wollte nicht zurück! Der Prinz hatte ihn angelogen! Er mochte ihn also doch nicht! Es war alles nur eine Lüge! Sein Versprechen war gebrochen! Und Justin wollte nie wieder vertrauen. Nie wieder verletzt werden.

Er war also doch nicht okay!

Brian war zu geschockt. Er konnte nicht anders und ließ Justin herunter. Die Tritte und Hiebe die er einkassierte vergaß er.

Anscheinend hatte Craig den Trubel gehört und schritt nun ebenfalls an die Türe "Ich hab dir gesagt du sollst herko-" er brach ab als er Brian und Justin erblickte. Der unbekannte Mann an Brians Seite war ihm in den Moment egal.

"Sofort rein!" Er schubste Jennifer von der Türschwelle ins Haus.

Brian bemerkte sofort, dass Craig zu viel Alkohol getrunken hatte. Und das nicht nur an der gewaltigen Alkoholfahne sondern auch an seinem Taumeln und seinem Lallen.

Er schien unberechenbar zu sein. Sein Handeln völlig unbedacht. Doch Brian hatte keine Angst um sich. Viel mehr um Justin. Er müsste ihn jetzt zurückbringen! Und Brian schien es so, als wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass Craig zu viel getrunken hatte.

Nein, es war nicht das erste Mal.

Justin wollte weglaufen, doch Ben hielt ihn fest. Er drückte ihn an sich. Versuchte das Bündel zu bändigen.

"Du! Ich rufe sofort die Polizei! Du miese kleine Schwuchtel!" Craigs Worte waren hasserfüllt. Er spuckte Brian mitten ins Gesicht.

Ben horchte ebenfalls auf. Das war also Justins Vater. Der Grund, weswegen Brian die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Und Ben schien es gar nicht mehr so falsch zu sein, jetzt wo er Craig ansah.

"Und du!" Craig trat zu Justin, wurde aber sofort von Brian gestoppt.

"Einen Schritt näher und du kannst deine Eier auf dem Boden suchen!" Brians Stimme klang bedrohlich.

Und diese Tatsache ängstigte Justin nur noch mehr. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er seinen Vater so betrunken sah. Doch es war das erste Mal, wo auch Brian da war. Und er hatte Angst. Große Angst! Er wollte nicht zurück. Er wollte viel lieber wieder in Brians Umarmung. Nie wieder dort weggehen. Ihm gefiel es nicht, dass dieser fremde Mann ihn festhielt. Doch er konnte sich nicht wehren, der Griff war zu fest. Er wollte schreien, doch er brachte nichts heraus. Der Schock saß tief, als er auf einmal die Szene sah die sich kurz darauf vor seinen Augen abspielte.

Nein!

Sofort legte Ben einen Arm um Justins Rücken, den anderen um Justins Kopf und drückte den Jungen fester an sich. Er wollte nicht, dass er dies mit ansehen musste!


	14. Taten

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen!

Jennifer kam vom Hintergrund und zog einen Baseballschläger einmal quer über Craigs Hinterkopf.

Sie hielt es mit ihrem brutalen Ehemann einfach nicht mehr aus!

Und sie wusste keinen weiteren Ausweg mehr. Doch als sie sah, dass Craig bedrohlich näher zu Justin trat, konnte sie ihre Handlungen nicht mehr kontrollieren. Zu sehr hing sie an ihrem Kind.

Sie stieß ihn mit voller Wucht zu, sodass Craig die Stufen herunter fiel und unglücklicherweise nochmal hart mit den Kopf aufprallte.

Doch Jennifer genügte dies nicht. All die Jahre der Verzweiflung! Sie liebte ihren Ehemann schon lange nicht mehr wie zuvor. Zu sehr verletzte er sie. Zu sehr litt sie an seinem ständigen Alkoholepisoden. Und an seinem brutalen Dasein.

Sie schlug ihm immer wieder mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Selbst als er schon bewusstlos war. Ihre ganze Kraft wendete sie an.

Jennifer konnte in dem Augenblick nicht wirklich sagen, was sie fühlte! Es war einfach zu viel! Und es ging mit ihr durch.

Erst als Brian, der zuvor ebenso zu geschockt war um zu reagieren, zu ihr gestürmt war, und sie von Craig weg riss, schien sie wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen.

Sie schaute zurück zu Craig. Dieser lag mit Blut überströmten Gesicht, und einer Wunde am Hinterkopf auf den Boden. Seine Augen geschlossen. Kein Anzeichen von Leben.

Sie sog scharf die Luft ein und hielt sich beide Hände vor dem Mund. Sie wusste nicht, was sie geritten hatte, doch nun bereute sie es sogar! Sie hätte nie gedacht, zu so einer brutalen Tat fähig zu sein. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass in ihr ein ebenso brutales Monster wie in Craig steckte. Doch nun... was nützte ihr das Wissen?

Brian hielt sie noch immer fest. Er drückte sie nicht an sich, noch redete er mit hielt sie nur an den Schultern fest. Weg von Craig. Weg von ihm. Zu geschockt war Brian. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Was war nur vorgefallen? Warum hatte Jennifer dies getan? Fragen über Fragen, aber wo waren denn die Antworten?

Ben, der Justin noch immer dicht an sich gedrückt hielt, schien langsam zu realisieren was vorgefallen war. Er war zuvor zu sehr beschäftigt mit Justin, der sich in seinen Armen wand und immer wieder versuchte sich aus seinem Griff freizukämpfen.

Doch in dem Augenblick, wo er auf das Bild sah, was sich ihm vor der Treppe bot, da schien auch er geschockt zu sein!

"Ruft einen Krankenwagen verdammt!" rief Ben. In dem Moment, wo er um ehrlich zu sein, nicht wirklich auf Justin geachtet hatte, riss sich dieser los, und rannte zu Brian und seiner Mutter.

Als er seinen Vater auf den Boden sah blieb er erstarrt stehen. Er hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen, und wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte.

Warum bewegte sich sein Vater nicht? Schlief er? Aber warum das ganze Blut? Warum weinte Mama? Und wieso schaute Brian ihn nicht an? Wieso beachtete Brian ihn nicht?

Brian reagierte zwar etwas verspätet, doch sofort ließ er Jennifer los und ging zu Justin. "Geh wieder zu Ben, sofort!"

"Ne..Nein!" stotterte Justin. Es war dunkel, und das machte ihm Angst. Diese ganze Szene machte ihm Angst. Warum war Brian so wütend. Was ging hier vor?

Justin schien in dem Moment ganz zu vergessen, warum sie überhaupt hier waren. Brian wollte ihn eigentlich wieder zurückgeben, doch dies schien Justin in diesem Moment auszublenden.

In diesem Moment, wo er Brians Hand nahm und ihn bittend ansah. Er wusste nicht, wo er sonst Halt suchen sollte! Halt, den er nun so dringend brauchte.

Brian würde es nie zugeben, doch es versetzte ihm einen tiefen Stich in sein Herz, Justin so aufgelöst zu sehen. Er drückte die zierliche Hand kurz, bevor er Justin zu Ben brachte.

"Pass gefälligst kurz auf ihn auf!" Brian konnte seine Gefühle nicht kontrollieren. Und das effizienteste war immer, so zu tun als hätte er alles unter Kontrolle.

Doch stimmte dies?

Ben hatte inzwischen einen Krankenwagen gerufen. Er blieb jedoch mit Justin auf der Veranda stehen. Stellte den Jungen so hin, dass er das Szenario nicht sehen konnte und redete mit ihm. Versuchte es jedenfalls. Doch Justin schien wie im Schock nur einige undefinierbare Sätze, manchmal kam sogar ein "Brian" darin vor, zu stammeln. Mehr nicht. Er schaute Ben nicht mal an.

"Was wollen sie jetzt tun?" Brian schrie Jennifer an. "Was... was haben sie getan?" Dieses Mal etwas leiser. Er packte Jennifer bei den Schultern.

Niemand kümmerte sich um Craig. Was hätten sie auch tun können. Niemand wagte es, nach einem Puls oder einer Atmung zu suchen. Niemand.

Denn das Bild war zu schrecklich, und jeder hatte Angst damit konfrontiert zu werden... die Nachricht zu erhalten... Craig würde tot sein?

Zwar wäre es kein großer Verlust, zumindest für Brian und für Jennifer, doch Kein Mensch hatte das Recht, ein anderes Menschenleben zu nehmen! Sei es nun rein oder nicht.

"Gehen Sie! Schnell!" sagte sie plötzlich heiser. Was hatte dies zu bedeuten?

"Was?" Brian schaute sie ungläubig an. War diese Frau nun völlig verrückt geworden?

"Ich sagte Sie sollen gehen! Sofort! Nehmen Sie Justin mit! Bitte! Ich... Ich... Molly wird vorerst bei meiner Schwester bleiben! Ich werde sie anrufen. Gehen Sie! Bevor man sie ebenso verdächtig macht. Bitte! Und nehmen Sie Justin mit!"

Das war zu viel des Guten. Brian konnte zwang sich zu einer Antwort. Er wollte das doch alles nicht mehr! Diese Verantwortung, letztendlich wurde sie ihm zu viel, und nun wollte sie Jennifer ihm wieder auf bürden? Nein, er... er wollte Justin doch abgeben! Er wollte ihn... loswerden. Wollte sich nicht an binden. Und umgekehrt. Wollte alles wieder haben wie früher. So tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. Als wäre das alles nie passiert. Denn Brian Kinney kümmerte sich nicht um autistische Jungen... außer... um Justin?

"Nei..Nein!" stammelte Brian.

Doch Jennifer schien nicht locker zu lassen.

"Tun Sie es! JETZT! Der Krankenwagen wird gleich kommen, und die Polizei auch!"

"Warum Polizei?"

"Unsere Nachbarn! Sehen Sie das Licht da? Sie haben es mitbekommen, trauen sich aber bestimmt nicht heraus. Gehen Sie, bevor man Sie erkennt. Bitte! Tun Sie es für Justin!" Jennifer zog an ihrem letzten Faden. Sie hatte keine andere Hoffnung mehr. Sie setzte alles auf Brian. Er hatte doch zuvor alles getan, um Justin zu behalten. Was hatte sein Gewissen geändert? Warum wehrte er sich denn jetzt dagegen?

"Ich kann ihn nicht mitnehmen! Ich kann mich nicht um ihn kümmern, hören Sie?Ich bin nicht der Richtige! Justin bedeutet mir nichts, und ich werde ihn nicht bei mir behalten!" Brian versuchte seine Stimme stark klingen zu lassen. Schwer in einer solchen Situation, doch nicht unmöglich für Brian. Nach jahrelanger Übung kein Wunder. Eigentlich.

Doch nun hörten sie die Sirenen von weitem.

"Bitte, nur bis ich eine Lösung gefunden habe! Bitte!" Jennifer packte ihn fest bei den Schultern.

Brian konnte nicht lange überlegen. Die Sirenen kamen näher. Was sollte er denn anders tun.

"Okay!" Er hatte damit sein Schicksal unterschrieben.

Immer wieder beruhigte er sich damit, dass es nur vorübergehend war. Und... irgendwie... ja irgendwie konnte er Justin nicht im Stich lassen. Wer weiß, wo er sonst hinkommen würde. In ein Heim?Vielleicht nicht die beste Lösung, oder?

Brian wusste, Jennifer würde vom Gericht bestraft werden. Er hoffte nur, es würde nicht schwer ausfallen. Und im Hintergrund schien er auch erleichtert zu sein, dass seine Strafe vorerst weg war, oder wenigstens verschoben. Na ja... wer weiß wie Craig wohl reagieren würde wenn er wieder aufwachte... WENN er wieder aufwachte.

Brian rannte zur Veranda. Er nahm Justin hoch, der sofort zu schreien anfing. Doch Brian nahm darauf keine Rücksicht.

"Sei ruhig!" Etwas anderes fiel ihm in den Moment nicht ein. Er setzte Justin behutsam auf den Rücksitz, bevor er so schnell wie möglich auf die andere Seite der Rückbank Platz nahm. Ben stieg ebenfalls in Eile auf den Fahrersitz und fuhr, noch bevor der Krankenwagen und die Polizei ihre Parkposition gefunden hatte los.

Sie fuhren los, und hinterließen einen schwer verletzten Craig, und eine aufgelöste Jennifer.

Justin sprach die ganze Fahrt kein Wort. Doch als Brian ihn berühren wollte, schrie Justin auf. Versuchte zurück zu weichen. Versuchte sich dieser Berührung zu entziehen.

Er hatte Angst vor Brian! Angst vor allem! Angst vor dieser ganzen Situation. Er fühlte sich alleine und zurückgelassen. Wollte seine Mutter in den Arm nehmen. Doch stattdessen hatte er sie weinen gesehen, hatte sie neben seinem Blut überströmten Vater gesehen. Hatte den dumpfen Aufprall gehört, wahrscheinlich von Craig. Hatte die Schläge gehört. Und nun? Nun saß er im Auto. Sie fuhren weit weg. Weg von dem ganzen, und doch saß der Schock tief. Justin konnte sich kaum beruhigen. Zitterte und wimmerte die ganze Fahrt.

Er würde es jetzt vorziehen die Zeit zurück zudrehen! Wieder mit Brian auf dem Bett liegen. Sich mit Farbe zu beschmieren. Mit Debbie Bilder malen. Von Brian gehalten werden, nach seinem Albtraum im Loft. Und er würde es nun vorziehen statt seinem Schatz wieder sein Buch, seine Schatzkarte zu haben.

Denn im Moment würde er sich damit sicherer und geborgener fühlen.

Denn Brian, sein Prinz! Ja, sein Prinz, wollte ihn gerade eben eigentlich wieder nach Hause bringen. Obwohl er es versprochen hatte, nicht zu tun! Justin erinnerte sich schlagartig daran!

Und er weinte heftiger. Ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Schaute wimmernd aus dem Fenster. Und wünschte sich, einmal in seinem Leben die Kontrolle zu haben! Einmal in seinem Leben, sich sicher zu fühlen! Einmal, nur einmal in seinem Leben etwas zu besitzen, was ihm danach nicht wieder weggenommen werden würde!

"Wohin soll ich fahren?" Bens Stimme war leise. Auch er war immer noch geschockt, und konnte seine Gedanken nicht ordnen. Doch er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Denn nun war der passende Zeitpunkt dafür bloß nicht durchzudrehen!

Brian gab keine Antwort.

"Brian!"

Dieser schreckte hoch. Er war zuvor tief im Gedanken gewesen. Hörte die wimmernden Laute von Justin, die langsam leiser wurden, zu. Hörte den regelmäßigen Schniefen, und sah ab und zu, zu der verängstigten Gestalt neben sich.

Er schien ganz gefangen von diesen Eindrücken zu sein. Sie nahmen ihn mit. Wie nie zuvor.

"Ins Loft." Brian schaute zu Justin. Er würde ihn wieder in sein Prinzenschloss bringen.

Sein verantwortungsloser, schuldiger Prinz.

Justin saß im Schneidersitz in der Mitte des Bettes. Er wollte nicht, dass Brian neben ihn kam. Doch er wollte ebenfalls nicht, dass dieser das Prinzenschloss verließ!

Nicht jetzt! Nicht in der Dunkelheit. Brian könnte etwas zustoßen... genauso... ja genauso wie seinem Vater.

Und das wollte Justin nicht. Nein!

Er versuchte sich sein Buch vorzustellen. Er faltete seine Hände auseinander, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er sein Buch hielt, um darin zu lesen. Dann versuchte er sich das geschriebene vorzustellen, was gar nicht so schwer war, so oft er das Märchenbuch schon gelesen hatte!

Er stellte sich die schönen Bilder vor. Rapunzel, mit ihren langen Haaren, Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge, er stellte sich seinen Prinzen aus Cinderella vor. Doch immer wieder musste er an Brian denken. Bei allem was er tat.

Und genau in diesem Moment kam Brian mit einem Tablett die Stufen zum Schlafzimmer hoch. Er schaute Justin vorsichtig an. "Was tust du da?" Er sprach mit einer ruhigen Stimme.

Dann stellte er das Tablett ab. "Hier, du magst doch Kekse richtig?" Er hörte sich von fast an wie ein Sugardaddy, doch das war ihm in den Moment egal! Er hatte Jennifer versprochen, die Verantwortung für Justin zu tragen. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er dies getan hatte. Doch alles ging so schnell! Er hatte ja kaum Zeit zum nachdenken! Die Sirenen waren so nah, und er konnte Justin nicht dort zurücklassen. Er musste ihn einfach in Sicherheit währen. Musste einfach wissen, dass es ihm gut ging. Und selbst wenn nun wieder diese Verantwortung auf ihn lastete, so war diese es doch wert... oder?

Doch von Justin kam keine Antwort. Er schaute nicht mal zu seinem Prinzen hoch. Stattdessen schlug er demonstrativ sein vorgestelltes Buch zu. Brian dürfte es nicht lesen!

"Was tust du denn da?" Ein weiterer Versuch seitens Brian, den Jungen endlich zum Reden zu bewegen! "Möchtest du nicht lieber schlafen?"

Anscheinend nicht. Denn Justin stand auf und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Das Sofa, von seinem ersten Besuch.

Brian sah dies mit überraschten Augen zu, und ging Justin dann hinterher. Er kniete sich vor das Sofa und schaute ihm durchdringend an. "Was wird das? Es ist noch Nacht Justin, du musst jetzt schlafen!"

Nein! Justin wollte nicht. Er wollte nicht schlafen. Schon deshalb nicht, weil der Prinz es ihm befahl. Er wollte seinen eigenen Willen durchsetzen! Wollte nicht schlafen.

"Nein!" Seine Stimme zeigte keine Anzeichen von Unsicherheit. Justin versuchte Brians Art nachzuahmen. Vielleicht würde er dann auch ein Prinz werden. Würde alles bestimmen können?

"Was? Justin komm mit." Brian wollte Justins Hand fassen, doch dieser zog sie ängstlich zurück.

Und da war Justins wahres Gesicht wieder! Brian schien total überfordert mit der Situation zu sein! Warum hatte er Justin nicht einfach abgegeben, und wäre wieder weggegangen. Warum hatte er sich auf das ganze Spektakel eingelassen? Warum hatte er Jennifer zugehört?

"Was soll das Justin? Du bist müde und gehörst ins Bett! Hör auf dich gegen mich aufzuspielen." Brians Stimme klang noch immer ruhig, doch seine Fassade schien langsam zu bröckeln.

Es dauerte lange bis Brian Justins ins Bett trug. Dieser war vor Erschöpfung auf den Sofa eingeschlafen. Kurz nachdem Brian ihn in Ruhe gelassen hatte.

Sanft legte er in ins Bett. Zog ihm wieder bis auf die Unterhose aus, und deckte ihn anschließend gut zu.

"Dummer Bengel." flüsterte er fast schon liebevoll. Er konnte Justin ja auch in einer gewissen Hinsicht verstehen. Doch mit seiner eigentlichen "Brian Kinney Art" konnte er der Sache nicht ins Gesicht sehen! Er war einfach nicht der Mensch dafür! Er konnte ja im Normalfall nicht mal seinen eigenen Sohn trösten. Doch bei Justin war es manchmal anders. Er brauchte nur seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen, und diese erledigten den Rest für ihn. Manchmal waren es dann "unsinnige" Entscheidungen, doch im Endeffekt, war es ja sein Wille! Mehr oder weniger. Aber dies war ja gerade das schwierige! Seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen! Brian war es sein ganzes Leben gewöhnt, eine Fassade um sich herum zu bauen. Bloß niemanden in sein Herz einzuschließen. Bloß niemanden zu nahe zu kommen, außer beim Sex.

Es war ein Wunder, dass Michaels Freundschaft so lange mit ihm hielt, obwohl Brian selbst bei ihm seine Fassade nicht oft herunter bröckeln ließ.

Denn die einzige Person die sein wahres "Ich" zu sehen bekam, war Justin!

Justins Schlaf wurde immer wieder von Albträumen gestört. Er träumte immer wieder von seinem Elternhaus. Verzerrte Bilder. Die Dunkelheit. Sein Blut überströmter Vater. Seine weinende Mutter. Der überforderte Brian. Ben, der ihn hielt.

Justin wachte schweißgebadet auf. Er hatte Probleme ruhig zu atmen. Sofort war auch Brian wach. Doch anstatt sich sofort in des Prinzens Armen zu werfen, schrie Justin herzzerreißend auf, als Brian ihn berühren wollte.

Justin wusste selbst nicht warum, doch er konnte es einfach nicht zulassen. Es fühlte sich plötzlich so anders an. Er fühlte sich bei Brians Berührungen nicht mehr sicher. Wollte ihn nicht noch einmal so mögen, nur um danach wieder von ihm getrennt zu werden.

Er versuchte seinen Prinzen die kalte Schulter zu zeigen. Nicht um ihn zu verletzen, nein! Sondern nur, damit dieses Gefühl wegging. Dieses Gefühl, was Justin nicht benennen konnte. Doch es ging nicht weg! Nein, es wurde nur noch schlimmer! Und er sehnte sich nach Brians Umarmungen, doch wenn es dann real war, dann ängstigte er sich auch wieder davor.

Es war ein kompliziertes Dilemma, dass nicht jeder verstehen konnte. Da musste man durchgegangen sein, um es nach zufühlen.

Justin weinte bei den Gedanken. Er mochte den Prinzen so sehr! So sehr, dass es schon weh tat! Und dennoch konnte er sich nicht so bedingungslos berühren lassen. Es verwirrte ihn. Er hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor gefühlt, diese ganzen Eindrücke waren so neu, und so ergreifend. Fast schon zu viel für ihn. Er legte sich wieder zurück. Drehte Brian den Rücken zu und schniefte in sein Kissen.

Wann würde es aufhören? Wann würde dieser ganze Schmerz aufhören?

Brian wusste zum ersten Mal genau was zu tun war. Er machte nicht das Licht an. Berührte Justin auch nicht. Stattdessen redete er einfach. Ließ sich von seinen Gefühlen steuern. Und dies tat er sonst schließlich nie! Außer wenn er mit Justin zusammen war. Denn es fühlte sich nur dann richtig an.

"Du hast Angst. Und es ist auch okay... du weißt schon...dann zu weinen." Er stoppte. Doch er ließ sich weiter fallen. Denn eine andere Möglichkeit hatte er nicht mehr. "Und... das Ganze ist auch verwirrend, da gebe ich dir Recht. Nur manchmal musst du stark sein. Stärker als alles, was dir zu schaffen macht! Denn erst dann kannst du gewinnen. Und du willst doch gewinnen, oder?"

Justin schniefte wieder. Er zog es vor nicht zu antworten. Stattdessen der wunderschönen Stimme des Prinzen zuzuhören. Die sanften Worte beruhigten ihn etwas und er entkrampfte sich. Sein Weinen hörte auf. Stattdessen lag er nur müde und erschöpft da. Doch er wollte noch nicht schlafen. Er musste da noch etwas loswerden! Musste den Prinzen etwas ganz wichtiges sagen!

"Brian!" Justin drehte sich auf Seite. Ebenso Brian und sie schauten sich aus aufrichtigen Augen an.

"Mhh?"

"Ich ... ich ... verlass-verlasse dich nicht!" Es klang ehrlich. Und völlig ernst.

Justin sagte es stolz heraus. Denn wenn er seinen Prinzen nicht verlassen würde, wie sollte der ihn verlassen? Justin hatte die perfekte Lösung gefunden für sein Problem! Er könnte so seinen Schatz behalten! Also brauchte er sein Märchenbuch ja auch nicht mehr!

Noch bevor Brian etwas sagen konnte setzte Justin noch schnell ein "Versprochen!" hinzu. Denn ohne dies würde es doch nicht gültig sein oder?

Justin fühlte sich nun befreit. Nun würden sie für immer beieinander sein. Für immer. Oder?

Und nun durfte er auch wieder seinen Prinzen mögen. Denn sie würden sich ja nicht verlassen.

Brian, der zuvor etwas erwidern wollte, blieben die Worte im Hals stecken.

Was hatte Justin da gerade gesagt?


	15. Erkenntnisse

Brian erstarrte urplötzlich. Er hätte nicht mit solch einer Aussage von Justin gerechnet.

Und nun wusste er nicht wie darauf antworten sollte.

Er konnte Justin doch nicht sagen, dass sie nie zusammen bleiben könnten! Und das es nur vorrübergehend wäre, bis er eine Lösung für sein 'ganz persöhnliches' Problem gefunden hätte.

Er könnte ihm nicht sagen, dass es auch so besser wäre. Das er seine Meinung geändert hätte.

Das seine Handlung eine Kurzschlussreaktion war.

Brian dachte fieberhaft nach, welchen Schritt er nun gehen sollte. Er durfte nun keinen Fehler machen.

Doch dies brauchte er auch nicht. Denn Justin schlief friedlich an seiner Brust geschmiegt ein.

Anscheinend hatte er sein Schweigen als ein "Ja" beurteilt.

Brian versuchte nicht weiter über den Vorfall nachzudenken, würde es doch sowieso nichts mehr bringen! Justin blieb nur vorrübergehend, und das war auch gut so!

Er sah den schlummernden Jungen an seiner Brust an und deckte ihn gut zu.

Kurz darauf war auch er im Land der Träume.

Dort, wo keine Sorgen exzestierten.

Genau dort... Mit Justin?

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh, fand Brian, als er durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die seine Nase kitzelten wach wurde.

So wie auch zuvor, schaute er sofort nach Justin. Aber dieser schien noch immer zu schlafen.

Brian stand langsam vom Bett auf, und begab sich zur Küchenzeile.

Er machte sich dort einen Kaffee á la Brian. Und dies hieß, er holte eine Tasse heraus, kippte ein wenig Kaffee hinein, denn die Hälfte schwabte bei seinem Guss über.

Nahm Zucker und streute die Fälle ohne hinzugucken ebenfalls hinein... vielleicht auch etwas zu viel?

Nahm Marschmellos und warf auch diese achtlos in das dunkle Gebräu.

Zufrieden hob er seine Tasse an seinen Mund und trank seinen eigen kreirten Kaffee, während er an die Fensterfront schritt.

Das alltägliche, obligatorische Chaos was er dabei auf der Theke hinterließ, interessierte ihn nicht.

Wozu gab es den Putzdienste?

Er schaute auf die tiefen Straßen hinunter, und ganz zum Überfluss fing er nun schon wieder an über Justin nachzudenken!

Denn Brian war kein Mensch der viel nachdachte. Und schon garnicht um die Gefühle anderer!

Doch bei diesem Fall war es etwas komplett anderes! Er trug nun für Justin die Verantwortung. Selbst wenn es nur vorrübergehend war.

Er - trug - sie !

Und auch wenn Brian es nun nicht mehr wollte, musste er dieser Aufgabe nachgehen.

Die Gefühle die er dabei neu entwickeln wird, und die alten die sich nur noch verstärkten dabei völlig in den Hintergrund stellend.

Langsam aber sicher wachte auch Justin auf. Er wickelte sich in ein leichtes Laken. Er lächelte, dachte er nun, er würde ebenfalls wie ein Prinz aussehen, mit seinem langen Gewand.

Er schritt zu der Fensterfront, und sah Brian nur mit einer schwarzen Unterhose bekleidet.

Prinzen trugen also doch keine Gewänder?

Augenblicklich ließ er das Tuch fallen, und schritt ebenfalls nur mit grauer Unterhose zu seinem Prinzen.

Brian erschrack, als er Justins kühle Hand an seinem Oberarm spürte.

"Na, schon wach?" fragte Brian unnötigerweise. Warscheinlich um die Stille etwas aufzulockern... oder einfach nur um irgendetwas gesagt zu haben.

"Mhhh..." murmelte Justin und rieb sich seine vom Schlaf gekennzeichneten Augen.

Brian wusste nicht so ganz, wie er nun handeln sollte.

Sollte er sich mit Justin unterhalten? Oder ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Aber als er Justin ansah, wusste er, was das Richtige zu tun war.

Denn der Junge sah verängstigt aus. Seine Haltung sehr unsicher.

Und selbst wenn Brian kein "Zuflüsterer" war, so kannte er einen Trick, den er nur bei Justin anwenden konnte.

Und zwar, seinen Instinkt. Den Verstand einfach mal für kurze Zeit auszuschalten.

Auch wenn es Bullshit war...

Brian nahm sich eine Zigarrete, zündete sich diese an und schritt zu Justin hinüber, nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn zur Fensterfront.

Er positionierte ihn vor das abgesicherte Glas, und stellte sich hinter ihn.

"Schau hinunter." flüsterte der wunderschöne Prinz, und inhalierte einen kräfigen Zug seiner teuren Zigarrete.

Er stieß den Rauch seitlich aus, um Justin nicht stören.

Justin tat wie ihm gehießen und sah das volle Treiben der Straßen Pittsburghs.

Er war fasziniert. So einen Ausblick hatte er noch nie erlebt.

Brian lächelte unwillkürlich auf Justins erstaunten Blick, und nahm einen weiteren Zug. Er stieß den Rauch durch Zirkel wieder heraus, was Justin zum glucksen brachte.

Justin mochte zwar den Geruch nicht, den der Glimmstengel des Prinzens verursachte, doch er liebte die Art wie Brian ihn benutzte.

Vielleicht war dies ja Brians ganz persöhnliche 'Krone'? Denn diese hatte er ja schließlich immer dabei.

Justin beobachtete die milchigen Rauch-Zirkel die immer wieder gegen die Fensterscheibe verpufften.

Er fand dies aufregender als der Anblick der Straßen und der Menschen die von oben so klein aussahen.

Als Brian dies bemerkte fing er an zu lachen. Es war ein ehrliches, aufrichtiges lachen, was beiden gut tat.

"Du bist ja schnell von großen Dingen gelangweilt." schüttelte Brian den Kopf.

Justin verstand ihn nicht so recht. Die Zirkel waren doch viel schöner als der Anblick der Straßen?

Nicht zuletzt weil sie ja von Brian stammen... Und wenn er sich umdrehte konnte er sehen, wie Brian diese Kreise verursachte.

Er konnte seinen Mund, seine vollendeten Lippen beobachten. Und Justin wusste sich nicht zu helfen, doch da war schon wieder dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, gefolgt von einem unbändigen Drang, Brian nahe zu sein.

Und auch Brian spürte dies, wenn auch unfreiwillig.

"Justin, beeil dich verdammt noch mal!" Brian der nun voll angezogen war, mit dunkelblauer Hose, und einem weißen nicht vollständig zugeknöpften Hemd, wartete nun schon eine ganze Weile vor der Badezimmertüre, wo Justin verschwunden war.

Er stöhnte nochmal genervt auf, und zündete sich eine weitere Zigarrette an.

Von denen würde demnächst viel gebrauchen...

Brian beschloss kurzerhand Justin noch etwas Zeit zu geben, und ihm auch schonmal etwas zum anziehen herauszusuchen.

Viel Auswahl gab es nicht... . Brian suchte einen dunkelblauen Longsleeve und eine ebenfalls dunkelblaue Jeans heraus, die Michael damals bei ihm vergessen hatte.

Sie würde Justin sicherlich passen.

So hätte er vorrübergehend wenigstens etwas zum anziehen, bevor Brian ihn einige neue Sachen kaufen würde. Denn die anderen Teile die er kaufte, als er Justin zuvor bei augenommen hatte, waren wieder bei seinem Elternhaus verblieben.

Genauso wie Justins Märchenbuch... aber das brauchte er ja vorrübergehend nicht... er hatte ja dafür etwas besseres.

Oder?

"Justin ich komme jetzt rein." war Brians Warnung bevor er die Türe zum luxeriösen Bad aufriss und dort an der Schwelle entrüstet stehen blieb.

Das ganze Bad war voll mit Wasser bespritzt. Seine teuren Cremen lagen offen auf den Boden, der von Bodylotions und Zahnpastaklecksen überfüllt, ja fast schon vollständig überdeckt wurde!

"Justin! Was zur Hölle hast du angerichtet!" war Brians erster Impuls heraus etwas zu sagen, und er musste sich bei einem Verusch einen Schritt nach vorne zu gehen an der gefliesten Wand festhalten, um nicht noch durch den rutschigen Boden zu stürzen!

Doch Justins schaute ihn nur aus unschuldigen Augen an. Er hatte doch nur vorgehabt das Bad etwas zu verzieren, sodass er den Prinzen überraschen könnte.

Überrascht war auch Brian, aber alles andere als positiv!

Und dennoch versuchte er sich zu beherrschen. Justin hatte es nicht so gemeint, er war

ja schließlich -

Verdammt nochmal! Brian konnte sich fast nicht mehr zurückhalten als er nun auch noch seine neu importierten, teuren Gesichtscremen ausgeleert im Waschbecken sah.

"Justin!" Brian schaute ihn ernst an "Geh sofort ins Schlafzimmer!"

Justin schaute seinen Prinzen ängstlich an und verschwand daraufhin vorsichtig wegen den rutschigen Fliesen, in den Schlafbereich, sowie es Brian wollte.

Brian versuchte die meisten Sachen zu retten, doch es brachte nichts.

All seine überzogen teuren, wertvollen und seltenen Cremen, Lotionen, Shampoos, einfach alles war unbenutzbar geworden.

Brian wollte garnicht ausrechnen wie viel ihm dieser Schaden kostete! Er schritt zur Türe, schaute nochmal zurück und versuchte diesen Vorfall, sowie seinen Ärger im Bad zurückzulassen.

Tief ausatmend schritt er in den Schlafbereich, schloss die Badezimmertüre hinter sich und betrachtete sich die verunsicherte Gestalt auf dem Bett.

Rechnete Justin nun mit einer Strafe?

Brian seufzte. "Zieh dich an, deine Sachen liegen dort." damit zeigte Brian auf die andere Bettseite, und schritt zu den Stufen die zum Wohnzimmerbereich führten. "Beeil dich." schloss er noch an bevor er sich aufseufzend auf die Couch warf.

Justin schaute ihn aus großen Augen hinterher. Hatte ihm das Kunstbild etwa doch gefallen?

Brian hingegen hatte nun ganz andere Sorgen. Er müsste die Sachen sofort nachbestellen, schließlich achtete er sehr auf sein Aussehen, und da musste man eben auch für das ein oder andere mehr ausgeben als sonst.

Auch rief er sofort seine Putzfrau an, damit sie das Badezimmer säubern könnte, solange die beiden unterwegs waren.

Brian kannte sie schon lange, weswegen sie auch seine Loftschlüssel besaß.

"Bist du fertig?" rief Brian und schaute über seine Schulter.

Keine Antwort.

"Justin?" ertönte es nochmal nach einer Weile.

Doch wieder keine Antwort.

Brian ahnte schlimmes. Nach dem Vorfall im Bad musste man schließlich auf alles vorbereitet sein, Oder?

"Justin, ich komm mal nach dir sehen." gab Brian an, und schritt ohne lange zu zögern in den Schlafbereich und besah sich Justin, der mit seinem Oberteil zu kämpfen hatte.

"Das ist falsch herum." gab Brian schief grinsend zur Kenntnis. Manchmal war Justin aber auch tollpatschig!

Die einfachen Momente waren eben manchmal viel wert... .

Er half ihm sich anzuziehen, was Brian nun wohl oft tun müsste...

Im Dinner war es wieder einmal randvoll. Debbie hatte alle Hände voll zu tun.

"Sheyne, bedien die Süßen auf Tisch 3." Debbie knuffte dem Jungen der im Dinner aushalf in die Wange.

Grinsend ging sie wieder hinter die Theke.

"Schon etwas von Brian gehört?" fragte sie beiläufig Ted,Emmet,Lindsay und Melanie die an der Theke saßen, während sie frische Kaffebohnen in die Kaffeemaschine einarbeitete.

Als sie keine Antwort bekam wurde sie misstrauisch.

Sie stellte die Kaffekanne ab, schritt näher zur Theke und stützte sich mit einer Hand in ihrer Taile ab. Sie schaute alle aus ihrem das-gibt-Ärger Blick an.

Den sie eigentlich auch nur anwendete, wenn es um den berüchtigten Brian Kinney ging.

Wie sollte es auch anders sein...

"Er hat sich etwa nicht gemeldet? Dieser Idiot kann etwas erleben! Ich werde ihm eigenhändig seine -" Doch Debbies Rage wurde unterbrochen.

"Deb... er hat ihn wieder bei seinem Elternhaus abgegeben. Michael hat mir davon erzählt.." versuchte Lindsay die Situation aufzulockern.

"In Nacht und Nebel." Melanie hob dabei die Augenbrauen und trank dabei einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee, um sich einen weiteren Kommentar zu ersparen. Sie wusste gegen Lindsay kam sie nicht an, wenn es um Brian ging.

Was fand sie an ihm so toll? Ein ewiges Rätsel...

"Und hat er danach noch etwas gesagt?" fragte Debbie, nun schon etwas ruhiger.

Denn wenigstens war Brian nun vorerst aus dem Ärger heraus... dachte sie zumindestens!

"Wir haben noch nichts gehört. Michael haben wir auch nicht gesehen, aber der Tag hat ja noch angefangen." Ted lächelte Debbie verunsichert an.

Was hatte dies denn nun schon wieder zu bedeuten?

Debbie wurde langsam aber sicher alarmiert. Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr. Brian hätte schon längst für seinen morgendliche, obligatorischen Kaffee im Dinner da gewesen sein! Er würde ihn normalerweise trinken, dann über den Geschmack nörgeln, ein paar Kommentare an seine Freunde abgeben, Mickey, der aber heute nicht anwesend war, einen Kuss auf die Wange geben und dann zur Arbeit gehen.

Aber wo steckte der Junge nun?

Es war zwar nicht das aller erste mal, dass Brian nicht zum Dinner kam, und dennoch beschlich Debbie ein ungutes Gefühl dabei.

Gerade heute, gerade jetzt.

Und als ob Debbie den Ärger nicht schon förmlich herausahnen könnte, wurde im nächsten Moment auch schon die Türe aufgestemmt und ein gutaussehender Mann kam mit einem jüngeren Blonden in das Dinner herein.

Brian und Justin!

Debbie hötte es wissen müssen!

Und auch Melanie schien bei dem Anblick nicht nur überrascht, sondern auch wütend zu sein. Wann lernte Brian aus seinen Fehlern?

Brian führte Justin zu einem freien Tisch gegenüber von der Theke. Die Blicke die er dabei von der Gang, und speziell von Debbie bekam völlig ausblendend.

"Brian Schatz komm doch mal her." ertönte Debbies gespielt versüßte Stimme.

Sie schritt zu den beiden herüber und knuffte Brian viel zu feste in die Wange. "Ich brauche dich mal in der Küche." mit den Worten packte sie ihn nicht gerade rücksichtsvoll, aber immernoch ruhig genug um Justin nicht zu beunruhigen, am Arm und führte den gutaussehenden Prinzen ohne zu zögern in die Küche.

Als sie dort angekommen waren, baute Debbie sich vor ihm auf.

"Du kleiner Scheißer, ich hätte es wissen müssen! Mit dir ist nur Ärger verbunden, dass wusste ich schon seit dem ich dich kennen gelernt habe, seitdem Mickey dich zu uns nach Hause gebracht hat-"

"Was hat das denn jetzt hiermit zu tun." unterbrach Brian sie mit seinem angewohnt arroganten Tonfall.

"Du kleines Arschloch achtest gefälligst auf deinen Ton gegenüber mir! !"

Okay, mit Debbie war heute keine Kirschen zu essen. War aber nicht zu verübeln, oder?

Doch Brian ließ sich nicht so schnell den Mund verbieten.

Hatte er noch nie, und tat er nun auch nicht "Debbie es ist verdammt nochmal meine Sache welchen Mist ich baue und welchen nicht!"

Debbie schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Ja, in der Tat ist es das. Hör dir doch mal an wie du redest! Wie ein Schuljunge! Brian, Verdammt nochmal! Wie oft müssen wir dieses Thema denn noch durchkauen? Ich habe dir mit Justin geholfen, du hast eingesehen, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast! Und nun machst du ihn wieder? Wo ist der Brian hin den ich kenne? Wo ist der Brian hin der zwar nur Scheiße im Hirn hat aber sie dann wenigstens nicht zweimal baut?" hallte ihre Stimme während sie ihre Hände schalenförmig auf seine beiden Wangen legte, und ihn eindringlich anschaute.

"Was gedenkst du was du nur tust." fragte sie nun mit gebrochener Stimme.

Denn sie kümmerte sich um ihre Jungs. Sie konnte nicht mit ansehen wie sich einer von ihnen von dem einen Problem ins nächste ritt. Und schon garnicht so!

"Debbie, es ist nicht so wie du denkst, Verdammt nochmal lass mich doch erstmal erklären bevor du mir eine Schimpftriade vor den Kopf wirfst!" Brians Stimme klang zwar anfans ruhig wurde aber sofort wieder wütend und er schlug Debbies Hände unachtsam weg. "Seine Mutter hat seinen Vater zusammengeschlagen! Die Polizei ist gekommen und ich musste ihn mitnehmen."

"Musstest du nicht Brian. Hör auf mich anzulügen."

Brian schaute sie aus ragegefüllten Augen an. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre dies gelinde gesagt einer "Natürlich musste ich das!" seine Stimme wurde lauter, doch Debbie äußerte sich nicht deswegen.

"Du hast mit den Jungen nichts zu tun Brian. Er ist weder mit dir verwandt noch kann er dich zufrieden stellen."

"Was redest du verdammt nochmal da! Ich würde niemals einen Jungen-"

"Brian hör auf, sofort!" Debbie nahm ihn beim Kragen und stieß ihn sachte wieder gegen die Wand "Hör auf mich anzulügen." Sie atmete tief durch bevor ihre Stimme nun ruhiger wurde. "Du denkst du könntest jeden etwas vormachen. Jeden täuschen. Der herzlose, egoistische Brian. Der Hengst von Pittsburgh. Und du hättest nie gedacht das es auch dich treffen könnte, richtig?" ihre Stimme klang sanft, wissend.

"Es ist nicht wahr." Brian wusste nicht warum er sich rechtfertigte. Warum er alles abstritt. Er hätte sie einfach stehen lassen können und weggehen. Stattdessen aber schaute er auf den Boden.

Etwas was er sonst nie tat.

Doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er sich Debbies Worte anhören sollte.

"Du denkst die Masche zieht bei jedem, richtig?" sie ließ ihm wieder etwas Zeit zum antworten. Doch als keine Antwort kam, sondern Brian nur aufblickte, wusste sie schon was er sagen wollte, aber nicht konnte. "Ich weiß.." sie lächelte und strich ihm über die Wange. Doch Brian wehrte ab. Und ging dennoch nicht weg.

Debbie hingegen lächelte weiter "Doch mich nicht." sie klapste ihm dreimal gegen die Wange bevor sie ihn stehen ließ.

Doch micht nicht die Worte hallten weiterhin in Brian Kopf nach.

Justin fühlte sich unwohl im Dinner. Es war laut und er fühlte sich unbehaglich bei den Blicken die er von den Menschen bekam die an der Theke saßen.

Sie schauten immer wieder zu ihm, die brünette Frau lächelte ihn einmal sogar an.

Als Debbie ausatmend aus der Küche kam, schaute sie zu dem blonden Jungen der noch immer in der gleichen, verunsicherten Position am Tisch saß, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte.

Sie schritt zu ihm herüber "Na, was darf es sein?" lächelte sie. Debbie wusste genau, dass Justin nicht antworten würde. Und dennoch wollte sie ihm das Gefühl von Normalität vermitteln. Das sich jemand um ihn kümmert.

Justin hingegen schaute die rothaarige Frau genau an. Er erkannte sie auf Anhieb wieder.

Und ohne es zu wollen, knurrte sein Magen auf einmal.

Justin erschreckte sich etwas. Er mochte dieses Grummeln nicht und er würde nun viel lieber wollen, dass es aufhört!

"Ich bereite dir etwas zu, Schätzchen." sie strich ihm kurz über die Wange und machte sich auch sogleich wieder an die Arbeit, während Brian wieder aus der Küche schritt und gegenüber von Justin Platz nahm.

Er schaute den Jungen nicht an, sondern versuchte erstmal seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Von Debbie war er zwar viel gewohnt, aber so aufgedeckt zu werden nicht! Denn wann ergab sich auch in seinem vorigen Leben eine solche Situation dafür? War es doch das erste mal, dass Brian sich mit Gefühlen herumhadern musste.

Die Gang hingegen schauten Brian nur kurz an. Zu mehr waren sie nicht in der Lage, ohne das ihnen noch die Kinnladen herunterklappen würden.

Denn die einzige Frage die sie sich stellen konnten war Was war nur mit Brian los?

Brian merkte zwar die Blicke, äußerte sich dazu aber nicht.

Er hatte dafür einfach keine Nerven, viel mehr kümmerte ihn nun der Gedanke um den blonden Bengel der gegenüber von ihm saß.

Und ganz plötzlich beschlich ihm das Gefühl, dass es umso besser wäre, je schneller Jennifer die Sache geregelt hat und Justin wieder mitnahm. So absurd es auch klang, nach seinem Fluchtversuch der nicht mal einen Tag her war!

Justin aß sein Mahl zufrieden. Er merkte erst dann wie hungrig er eigentlich gewesen war. Und er freute sich umso mehr um das leckere Essen, dass die rootharige bunte Frau zubereitet hatte.

Ganz im Gegenteil zu Brian! Denn dieser rühte sein zubereites Essen nicht an. Er trank stattdessen nur seinen Kaffee und ganz zum staunen der anderen, äußerte er sich nicht einmal über den für ihn NIE passenden Geschmack!

"Bist du fertig?" fragte Brian als Justin seinen Teller wegschob.

Dieser nickte eifrig.

"Gut." murmelte Brian abwesend und wischte seinem 'Schützling' mit einer Servierte grob über den rosigen aber mit Schokoladenmilch verschmierten Mund.

Debbie schaute sich dieses Szenario nur seufzend an.

Und da sagte man also Brian Kinney hätte kein Herz? Und da sagte man also Brian Kinney würde es nie treffen... .

Und schneller als Debbie etwas sagen könnte war Brian auch schon mit Justin an der Hand aus dem Dinner verschwunden.

Die erstaunte Gang und eine wissende Debbie dabei zurücklassend.

Die beiden besuchten die Innenstadt für einen Einkauf.

Brian kaufte Justin Kleidung, natürlich nur von den besten Marken, damit er sich umziehen konnte.

Er kaufte ebenfalls auch alles was Justin noch so brauchen könnte wie Badeutensilien, Cremen, eine Zahnbürste, und alles was noch in einem Badezimmerschrank hingehörte, nachdem Justin diesen heute morgen freudig entleert hatte.

Und ganz nach Brian eigenen erstaunen blieb er bei einem Büchergeschäft stehen.

"Komm mit." Brian nahm Justin wieder bei der Hand und führte ihn in den Bücherladen.

Er schaute sich um. Mochte Justin nicht Märchenbücher? Vielleicht würden sie ja hier fündig werden, wober er das vielleicht streichen konnte, denn genau vor ihnen war eine Ladung voller neuer Märchenbücher.

Brian nahm gleich mehrere, natürlich nur von den teuren.

"Hier setz sich hin dann kannst du sie dir anschauen." Brian lächelte Justin an als dieser die Bücher mit großen Augen entgegen nahm. Anschließend setzte er sich auf eine Lesecouch und besah sich die Bücher.

"Bleib hier, ich muss kurz etwas holen." Brian wartete bis Justin nickte und verschwand dann in den Medizin Bereich des großen Buchhandels.

"Suchen sie etwas bestimmtes?" fragte eine freundliche Stimme hinter ihm.

"Oh... nein." antwortete Brian sofort und lächelte die ältere Dame dankbar an.

Brian schaute sich weiter um. Vor einer Bücherreihe die über Autismus handelte blieb er stehen.

Er nahm ein Buch was ihn sofort ins Auge stach in die Hand. Es hatte einen stolzen Preis, doch Brian bereute es auf keinen Fall als er an der Kasse stand und die Märchenbücher inklusive sein ganz persöhnliches Buch bezahlte.

Warum er es genau kaufte, außer der Tatsache, dass es mit Justin zu tun hatte, wusste er im nachhinein nicht mehr. Es war einfach wie ein Bedürfnis gewesen, die andere Seite des Lebens zu verstehen!

Und anders hätte er es nicht stillen können.

Auch wenn er im grundegenommen nie las...

Es war bereits Abends als sie von ihrer Rundtour durch die Innenstadt wieder zurück ins Loft ankamen.

Brian pustete die Luft aus, als er die Einkaufstüten auf die hölzerne Sitzablage neben den Stufen die zum Schlafbereich führte ablud.

Justin suchte stattdessen sofort das nun durch die Putzfrau, gesäuberte Badezimmer.

"Wehe du machst wieder so ein Chaos wie vorhin!" mahnte Brian ernst während er Justin hinterher schaute.

Er fing schonmal an die Kleidung in seinen Schrank einzuräumen.

Dann baute er sein Futon auf und platzierte es seitlich vor die Fensterfront. Er holte von seinem Bett ein paar Kissen und die große Steppdecke und warf sie darauf.

Als Justin aus dem Bad herauskam staunte er über den Futon der auf einmal da war.

Aber am meisten staunte er über Brian, der mit Achselshirt und Boxershort darauf lag und eine Zigarette rauchte.

Er war wunderschön... Justin gluckste. Natürlich war er wunderschön! Er war doch schließlich sein Prinz!

Brian bemerkte Justins Blick und winkte ihn zu sich.

"Leg dich hin." befiehl er und nahm derweil einen weiteren Zug aus seiner Zigarette.

Er überließ Justin den Platz der direkt neben der Fensterfront war.

"Gefällt dir der Ausblick?" fragte Brian als Justin sich neben ihn gelegt hatte.

Justin nickte und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um den Ausblick weiterhin genießen zu können.

Es sprühte etwas beruhigendes auf ihn aus. Der Ausblick, der dunkle Himmel, die leuchtenden Straßen, das durch warme Farben bestrahlte Loft, Brian, sein Prinz neben ihn.

Und natürlich der Glimmstingel in Brians schönen Fingern.

Justin streckte seine Hand darauf aus. Doch Brian umfasste sie und legte sie wieder zurück aufs Futon.

"Nein!" war Brians erster Impuls heraus. "Das dürfen nur Prinzen, weißt du... ." fügte Brian ruhiger hinzu.

Justin nickte nur und schaute wieder weg. Er wunderte sich warum er wieder hier war, obwohl Brian ihn doch eigentlich nicht mehr da haben wollte.

Doch er hatte Angst zu fragen... würde der Prinz ihn wegschicken, wenn er ihn darauf ansprechen würde?

Justin wagte den Versuch, was für ihn eine menge an Mut zusammenbrachte.

"Zu... Zuhause?" fragte Justin unsicher.

Brian pustete den Rauch wieder heraus. Er blieb ruhig. Es war das erste Wort das Justin seither gesprochen hatte und er wollte den Jungen nun nicht verängstigen. Sonst würde er wohl seine Stimme nicht mehr zu hören bekommen.

"Du bleibst jetzt erstmal hier..." erklärte Brian schlicht. Er versuchte keine eindeutigen Emotionen in den Satz hereinzubringen. Versuchte sachlich zu bleiben.

Vielleicht war genau diese Art das falsche für Justin, doch er kümmerte sich jetzt nicht darum.

Justin nickte. "Für immer?" er schaute seinen Prinzen lange an.

Lange, wartend. Bis er eine eindeutige Antwort bekam.

"Nein."

Was? Aber Justin hatte doch ein Versprechen gegeben, eigentlich müsste sein Prinz ihn doch nun für immer bei sich leben lassen. Für immer in seiner Sicherheit. Für immer in seiner Obhut. Was war denn bloß los?

Doch ganz plötzlich wusste Justin warum sein Prinz ihn nicht für immer dabehalten konnte.

Es schmerzte Justin als er die Worte aussprach "Wegen... der Prin, Prinzessin?"

Brian hustete den Rauch diesmal aus. Was hatte der Bengel denn nun schon wieder für eine verrückte Fantasie? Erst war da der Prinz und nun auch noch eine Prinzessin?

"Was?" Brian inhalierte einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Zigarrete. Dies hatte er sich nun verdient nach diesem stressigen Tag.

"Du liebst... die, Prinz, Prinzessin!" gab Justin vermeintlich wissend zur Auskunft.

Doch Brian nahm es diesmal gelassener. Darauf wollte der Bengel also hinaus. "Nein."

Justin nahm Brians Antwort freudig entgegen. Also hatte er sich doch getäuscht und Brian liebte keine Prinzessin.

Aber... vielleicht durfte er trotzdem nicht bleiben weil Brian sein Geheimniss noch nicht wusste?

Er müsste es ihm sagen! "Ich lieb...liebe, auch keine, Prinze, Prinzessinnen!" Justin schaute Brian aus unschuldigen Augen an.

Brian drückte seine Zigarette aus und schaute Justin erstarrt an. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie, aber er wusste genau was Justin damit meinte!

Er wusste es genau! Er hätte es ahnen können... diese Blicke... diese Worte... Justin tat dies alles unbewusst und dennoch war es so eindeutig.

Justin war also schwul!

Für Brian war es nichts besonderes und er wusste nicht warum er diesmal so eine große Sache daraus machte... naja... vielleicht weil er diese, für ihn 'merkwürdigen' Gefühle für Justin empfand.

Aber das Wissen, dass Justin diese also auch für ihn empfand ließ Brian nicht kalt.

Es war also weitaus komplizierter als er sich anfangs gedacht hatte.

Justin merkte von Brians wirren Gedanken nicht viel. Er schaute wieder zur Seite, aus dem großen Panaromafenster und überlegte, wie wohl seine Eltern reagiert hätten würden sie sein Geheimniss wissen.

Denn in seinen Märchenbüchern war es nicht üblich, dass Prinzen keine Prinzessinen liebten. Und es war auch nicht üblich das die Prinzessinen nicht exestierten und stattdessen blonde Jungen diese Rolle einnahmen.

Er wusste es war nicht normal. Doch das Brian darauf kaum reagierte, beziehungsweise ihn nicht das Gefühl gab, anders zu sein, beruhigte Justin.

Dann war es wohl doch nicht so schlimm wie er es sich anfangs vorgestellt hatte.

Und selbst wenn es in keinem Märchenbuch stand wusste Justin, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hatte.

Denn schließlich schrieben sie hiermit ihr eigenes.

Ihr eigenes, ganz persöhnliches Märchen.

Brian schaute die schlafende Gestalt neben sich an.

Und das erste mal an diesen Abend dachte er nach wie es wohl sein würde, wenn sie wieder getrennt sein würden... .

Er deckte den zierlichen Jungen mit der Steppdecke zu und ließ ihn weiterschlafen. Derweil stand Brian leise auf und bewegte sich etwas im Loft um seine Muskeln zu lockern.

Eigentlich wäre er nun im Babylon und nagelte irgendwelche Twinks. Doch stattdessen war er hier im Loft, mit Justin... mit dem er keine sexuelle Beziehung hatte.

War dies denn zu glauben? Von den berüchtigten Brian Kinney?

Oh ja...

Das Telefonklingeln schreckte Brian aus seinen schwärmen nach dem beliebtesten Schwulenclub in Pittsburgh auf.

Er beeilte sich den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen, wollte er Justin doch nicht aufwecken!

Es war gut das er schlief... so hatte Brian wenigstens etwas Zeit für sich, und auch für seine Gedanken.

Doch der Anruf machte auch diese Hoffnung kaputt.

Denn es war Jennifer! Und sie hatte schlechte Nachrichten.

Brian lauschte Jennifers tränenerstickter Stimme nach und versuchte dabei seinen immer dicker werdenden Klos im Hals herunterzuwürgen.

"Verdammt!" mit den Worten legte Brian ohne sich zu verabschieden, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort an Jennifer zu widmen auf.

Er schaute auf die schlafende Gestalt und seufzte tief durch. Er strich sich fahrig über sein Gesicht.

"Verdammt!" schrie er auf, als er die bandbreite des Problemes wahrnahm!

Craig war tot! Jennifer angeklagt wegen Mord! Die Erklärung das es Notwehr war, wurde abgelehnt. Craig hatte weder irgendwelche Waffen dabei und laut der Aussagen der Nachbarn wurde ebenfalls keine Gefahr von Craig ausgesehen. Auch hatte Craig ein gutes Alibi und jeder beschrieb ihn als fürsorglichen Familienvater.

Wie konnte das blos sein! Waren dessen Nachbarn etwa blind und taub?

Doch Brian hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken. Denn das viel größere Problem war nun Justin!

Denn er hatte Jennifer bei seiner Kurschlussreakiton, Justin mitzunehmen versprochen, er würde auf ihn aufpassen bis sie ihn abholte!

Und dies würde wohl eine längere Zeit dauern, zumindestens bis die Verhandlung statt fand!

Brian brauchte auf jeden Fall Hilfe, juristische natürlich, von Melanie. Er musste wissen wie lange Justin bei ihm bleiben würde... .

Er schaute noch einmal zur schlafenden Gestalt herüber und musste auch diesmal hart schlucken.

Auf was hatte er sich da bloß eingelassen.

Wie war er bloß in diese Situation hineingeraten?


End file.
